Azul
by DamageCtrl
Summary: Post-Series/ZWeek12 - Azula was taken to the Southern Water Tribe in hopes of being rehabilitated, but three years later, Zuko finds himself not has happy with her progress as he thought when Azula and Ursa seem completely integrated in a new family without him. Katara reminds him that he is not alone and he swears to himself that as long as he is alive, she never will be, either.
1. Serendipity

**Azul**

_Serendipity_

By DamageCtrl

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

The last time he had been to the Southern Water Tribe, the circumstances had been completely different. He had been younger, angrier, and in search of figure that had eluded men for a century.

As the chill winds of the southern pole whipped at his face, the Fire Lord closed his eyes. He was older, more open-minded, but he was still searching for something that had eluded him.

"What if he's not there?" Zuko could hear the head of his personal guards' voice behind him, sounding uncharacteristically unsure. "What if he changed his mind?"

"I'm sure he'll be there! He said he would and he's not a liar. Sarcastic, yes, but liar, no." Ty Lee sounded completely confident as she stood huddled behind Suki. Their traditional Kiyoshi Warrior uniforms had been replaced with thicker robes, though in the same green color. They would need it in the South Pole.

"But what if he changed his mind?" Suki sounded concerned. "He's been so busy working…did you know they want to make him a councilman there?" Even as she seemed worried, there was a hint of pride in her voice.

"That's probably why his letters to you haven't been as numerous as before," Ty Lee tried to cheer her up. "He gets busy with helping the Avatar and the new city and stuff!"

"But what if he found someone else?" There was a pain in Suki's voice. "He's sweet and funny, he's smart and he's loyal…a guy like Sokka doesn't stay single for long."

"He's not single," Zuko finally spoke out. He didn't have to look over his shoulder to see both Ty Lee and Suki looking at his back. "He has a girlfriend." He turned around and met Suki's eyes with convicted ones. "I know him and I know he knows what matters most."

The female warrior's eyes softened slightly. She gave him a thankful nod of her head. "And what about you, Fire Lord? You and Ty Lee didn't have to come with me to the South Pole. Ty Lee wanted to come because she's never been, but what about you? I know Sokka's your friend, but he asked me to come, not you."

The black-haired man took a deep breath. He turned back to the cold ocean before them. "It's been three years since Azula was banished here. A year and a half after my mother followed," he admitted. "I want to see my family again."

Behind him, Ty Lee's smile widened, pleased with what she heard. Suki furrowed her brows in concern. She could still remember the day when Azula, bound in chains, was carried on board a vessel bound for the Southern Water Tribe.

Several high-level waterbenders had been assigned to escort her, including Katara and her step-grandfather, Pakku. Zuko had been concerned that dissidents who didn't trust his rule would try to free his sister and stage a coup or that Azula would somehow find a way to escape and seek revenge.

No one in the Fire Nation, that he felt he could trust, seemed to be able to help a paranoid, hateful Azula. From what Suki could remember, it had been Katara's suggestion for Azula to be banished to the Southern Water Tribe.

The Kiyoshi Warriors, and Mai, for that matter, never did find out what exactly caused Katara's change of heart. After all, she had battled Azula first hand during Souzin's Comet. She had been the one to stop Azula. If the furious princess wanted revenge on someone other than Zuko, it would've been on Katara.

These points of concern had been brought up, but in the end, Zuko didn't seem to have any other choice and released his sister into his friend's care.

"Zuko," Suki began carefully. "I know that their letters have spoken of progress with Azula, but do you think it is a good idea for you come see her without much escort?"

They weren't traveling with a fleet, just a large navel vessel. They had no escort ships and, aside from her and Ty Lee, the rest of the Kiyoshi Warriors had remained in the Fire Nation or returned to the island for a well-deserved vacation. There were soldiers and guards on board, but it was a light guard.

Zuko's gloved hands squeezed the metal railing he stood behind as he kept his eyes out to sea. "This may be the best chance I'll have to see them in a while. I'll have to take it."

"Your Highness," a voice said from the door behind them. "We'll be arriving soon."

"Thank you, Captain," Zuko nodded solemnly. He remained standing where he was, watching the horizon for a sight he was sure had changed.

Dots began to appear; glistening icebergs jutted out from the icy water. One or two here and there began to multiply as they approached the pole. Behind him, he could hear the two young women gasping in awe at the towering ice masses and entered a harbor already bestrewn with other ships.

Zuko kept his eyes forward. What he really wanted to see was the village. Had it changed from the pathetic walled enclosure he had run aground before?

"Is that it?" Suki asked, surprised as she stood beside him with wide eyes.

"Oh…," Ty Lee gasped. "It's nothing like you told us it looked like Zuko," she gushed quickly as her brows furrowed. "It's not just some huts and a pile of snow pretending to be a wall."

"Yeah…," Zuko said as the ship was signaled by some Water Tribesman in front of a dock to anchor away from the docks, in deeper water. Behind the dock was a small market and then a long, main road flanked with small buildings led deeper into the village.

They were hastily built structures; nowhere near the grandeur of the buildings he remembered of the Northern Tribe, but from the moving blue clad bodies he could see, it was a bustling village that would spread to become a city.

The road went uphill and at the top, a large building was still in the process of being built, however, just in front of he, could make out a massive wall and huge ice doors glistening in the sun. A lodge, he acknowledged.

What a different a few years and a reunited society had made.

"Your Highness," an officer said behind him. "We have anchored and a transfer vessel is ready to take you, Captain Suki, and Lady Ty Lee to shore."

"Thank you!" Suki and Ty Lee chorused as Zuko gave him a nod. He turned around, letting the two warriors rush from the upper level to the main deck before him.

He seemed to take his time following; his mind preoccupied with what he would say to his sister after so many years.

"_Hi, Azula! Sorry for banishing you from the home land, but hey…at least I didn't scar you, right? Hahaha…."_ He cringed. She'd burn him for sure.

Then there was his mother. He missed Ursa. He had spent a considerable amount of time searching for her, but after he had found her, she had only spent a few months with him before deciding that, perhaps, the child who needed her most at that time was Azula.

As much as he wished that Ursa had stayed with him, to be his pillar and support him during his tentative early years on the throne, he acknowledged Azula's need. Azula needed to heal and hoped that when she found peace, his own heart would be calmer.

Since then, he had corresponded with them, but he had mostly written about how busy he was, his future plans, and things that happened within the court. Not much had been written about his personal thoughts, what he'd like to do on a personal level, or his relationships – not that time allowed him for many. Zuko suddenly regretted not being more open in his letters.

He took a deep breath as he stepped on to the main deck. That would change now, he hoped. His mother had wrote to him about the Southern Water Tribe's first festival in years and hoped he would come. It would be good for Fire Nation publicity, she had told him, as well as for them; she wanted to see her son. He hadn't told her, but was hoping to surprise her with a visit.

"Fire Lord," a proud voice greeted by the edge of the deck. Zuko could see Ty Lee hopping from the edge of the ship and on to the awaiting smaller transport vessel tied beside theirs. Standing beside the ladder was an elderly man in blue furs with a white beard. "Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe."

He was royalty, yet Zuko still automatically put his hands together and bowed. "Thank you, Master Pakku, for coming to meet us."

"My wife sent me," Pakku replied drolly. Zuko smiled weakly and followed the old man into the boat. As soon as they were seated, the small boat pushed off and they were paddled towards the shore.

"Master Pakku, has Sokka already arrived?" Suki asked hopefully.

"I am afraid not," the old man replied. "I was told that they have been delayed." He watched as Suki tried to hold back her disappointed expression. "But," he added quickly. "They are supposed to arrive soon."

"So, we're early?" Ty Lee asked. "Has the festival started yet?"

"It starts tonight," Pakku said. "We even have a few visitors from our sister tribe here."

He lifted his hands and the three younger people on the small boat looked around the harbor. Several larger ships that looked of Northern Water Tribe build were anchored near-by. One or two wooden ships looked like they were from the Earth Kingdom.

"I know that seal," Suki said as she squinted. "A flying boar? That's the Bei Fong seal on that ship."

"Yes, it seems that Toph wanted to help after all my grandchildren have done for her and was very vocal in shipping routes from the southern Earth Kingdom here. We invited the merchants on board to stay a few days longer to experience the festival as our guests," Pakku told them proudly.

"Is Toph here, then?"

"I'm afraid she's quite busy at that school of hers," Pakku told them. "She has high hopes for her protégés and as any master would, she has chosen to stay with them this time."

Zuko looked towards the dock that they were approaching and narrowed his eyes. There was a figure standing on the wooden dock, standing out from the half dozen men moving around, preparing to pull their small boat and tie it to the dock.

Gold eyes were locked on similar colored ones.

"Is that Azula?" Ty Lee asked. She scrambled across the boat and nearly shoved Zuko aside to lean forward and wave. "Azula!" she shouted earnestly as she lifted her arms and waved. "Azula! Is that you!" A small puff of air came from the figure's lips before a blue gloved hand hesitantly rose and gave a single wave back. Ty Lee shrieked. "It _is _you!"

"Ty Lee, sit down," Zuko frowned as the vessel swayed. "You're shaking the boat."

"Zuko, it's Azula!" Ty Lee exclaimed, nearly clapping her hands in excitement as Suki grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back into the seat beside her.

"Yeah," Zuko nodded as he narrowed his eyes. "I got that."

Her crisp black, red, and gold uniform was gone. It wouldn't do in the cold. She wore a thick, ocean blue parka with an off-white fur trim. Her pants were blue, her thick boots were brown animal hide, and the only skin that showed was her pale, reddened from the cold, face.

Ropes were tossed to the men on the dock and Azula stepped back to give them room as the small boat was pulled against the dock. Pakku lifted his hands, bending the water beneath them upwards to allow their guests to simply step out of the boat.

"Azula!" Ty Lee shouted as she rushed forward, her arms wide open. She rammed into the princess, nearly knocking Azula over. "You came!"

"I should be saying the same for you," a calm, even, yet somewhat amused voice replied. Arms draped heavily in furs went around Ty Lee and gave her a hug. "How was your trip?"

"It was amazing and it got cold really quick!" Ty Lee rambled as she was released from the embrace. "I saw koala otters and tiger seals and seal turtles-"

"All right, Ty Lee," Suki sighed as she let out a nervous laugh. "That's enough. She gets the idea." The gray-eyed brunette continued to smile brightly as Suki bowed. "Princess Azula."

"Save it," Azula replied quickly as she lifted her chin. "I am not a princess here, regardless of who my foster father may be."

"Foster father?" Zuko asked. Azula turned to him and smirked. A predatory glint shone in her eyes as she gave him a small bow of her head.

"Fire Lord Zuzu," she greeted smugly. "Welcome to my new domain." Zuko frowned. "I hope you like the color blue."

"Azula-"

"Relax," his sister brushed him off as she turned around. "I'm not doing anything wrong or anything that will embarrass you, if that's what you're worried about. Although, I do find it a bit rude of you to come unannounced. I'm sure Mother would've loved to have come to meet you here with us."

"He wanted it to be a surprise!" Ty Lee beamed. Zuko resisted the urge to shoot her an annoyed glare.

"Truly," Azula drawled.

"Azula," Master Pakku said as he began to lead them towards the bustling fish market at the end of the docks. "Where is your grandmother?"

"Gran-Gran saw a sale on octopus," Azula told him dutifully. She glanced around the various vendors. "I believe she's at Sakari's stand."

Pakku squinted and nodded. "I see her. Why don't you take the others home. I'll wait for Kanna."

Azula bowed her head slightly. "Yes, Sir." She turned to the others and waved for them to follow her. "Come. It's a bit of a walk since the chief's house is close to the lodge."

"The chief's house?" Suki asked. "You live there?"

Azula nodded as she trudged up the main road, her footsteps crunching into the packed snow. Lanterns in preparation for the festival had been strung across the road and as they reached a main plaza, small booths were being set up in preparation for the weeklong night celebration.

"I suppose Mother hasn't informed you of the living situation," Azula told him. "Since Grandpakku, that is Master Pakku, was in charge of my well-being after Katara needed to return to the colonies…or United Republic, or whatever they've decided to call it now, I was to stay close to him. He is married to Kanna, Chief Hakoda's mother, and so he lives next door to the chief's house. I had been staying with Katara at her father's-"

"Who happens to be the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe," Suki deduced.

"Wait," Zuko frowned as he quickened his speed to catch up to his sister. "Where is Mother staying? I thought she was staying with you."

"She _is_ staying with me, Zuzu," Azula rolled her eyes. "We live in the chief's house."

The Fire Lord didn't know how to take that. His mother and sister living in the home of another man. Sure, it was Katara and Sokka's father and he had met Chief Hakoda before, but still. Wasn't that odd?

In addition, he doubted the home would be very big. Possibly just one room with a few enclaves for sleeping. There would be a fire pit in the middle and furs on the walls. How could they possibly live in such close quarters-

"Here we are," Azula said as they passed the newly built main plaza and found themselves in front of a large stone and wood, one story building. "Grandpakku was having it built before the war ended for Gran-Gran and him, but Katara thinks he had it built to give to Chief Hakoda to try to win him over for marrying his mother."

"Wow…." Ty Lee gaped. "You live here?"

"It's not the royal palace back in the Fire Nation," Suki admitted as they were led up the stone steps to the main doors. The doors had been propped open and the scent of food was coming from within. "But it sure is impressive."

Azula smirked proudly. "I know." They stepped into the main room that had been adorned with traditional Water Tribe decorations from animal skins, shields, and a sunken living area lined with even more furs and pillows. A fire pit was in the middle and had large pot cooking over it.

On a small table by the fire was a tray with a Fire Nation tea pot and some cups. Zuko looked around. There were three other halls; two extending to the sides and one leading further back into the building.

"What's over there?" Ty Lee asked, pointing to the hall to their right.

"We have several bedrooms on that side and then a bathing area. On the other hall is the chief's living quarters, as well as an meeting room, and down that way is some storage, additional cooking and living quarters, and then it opens into a training area," Azula told them. "Katara, Grandpakku, and I use it to practice our bending."

"Azula!" a familiar voice called from the far hall. "Is that you? Are you back already?"

Zuko's eyes softened as he took a step forward. "Mom…."

"Yes, Mother, and I have a surprise for you," Azula called back.

They could see a figure scurrying down the corridor, holding a tray with some bowls on it. Black hair had been tied back into a neat bun as a few stray bangs fell over her hair. Her red robes had been replaced with a far more informal blue tunic for indoor wear and black house slippers.

"What is it – Zuko!" Ursa nearly dropped her tray as she saw her son standing across the room. Her face brightened immediately.

A wide smile filled Zuko's face as he began to round the sunken living area to meet her on the other side. "Mom," he breathed as he watched tears fill her eyes. She held her arms out to embrace him as he reached her. She let out a choked cry as her arms tightened around him. "Surprise."

"Quite a surprise indeed," Ursa mumbled as she wiped at her eyes. She hesitantly pulled back and looked at her son. She lifted a hand to brush back the hair that had come undone from his topknot. "I was hoping you'd come, but you didn't send word after my last letter!"

"It wouldn't have been a surprise if I had," he chuckled as he pulled back. He stepped around her and took the tray she had put down. "Let me get that for you. Are you bringing it down there?"

"Yes, yes," Ursa nodded as she followed him into the living area. Azula was already sitting and removing her thick gloves from her hands as Ty Lee and Suki looked around from their seats. "And Ty Lee, how was your first trip here?"

"Very exciting, Aunt Ursa," the acrobat turned warrior smiled. "It got kind of boring out on the open ocean, but we saw some amazing animals!"

Ursa nodded and looked at Suki. They'd only met once before, but Sokka did seem to speak a lot about her. She was the one they had been expecting. "And you, Suki, how was your trip?"

"Fine, just fine," Suki piped, somewhat nervously. She wasn't sure why she was. Perhaps it was just because she was in Sokka's home. Across from her, Ursa let out a little gasp. "Oh! That reminds me! I have a surprise for you all, too. It arrived just after you left, Azula," she beamed. She looked over her shoulder and called out sweetly. "She's here!"

Suki sat up in her seat and craned her neck towards the back hall, following Ursa's eyes. A pair of brown hands shoved forward a tall, nervous looking young man with his hair still in a wolf's tail.

"Don't push me!" he hissed over his shoulder.

"Well, you're taking too long!" a female voice hissed back.

"Sokka?"

The surprised voice reminded the male warrior where he was and he found himself standing to attention immediately. Blue eyes focused on the green clad young woman slowly rising to her feet. His hands tightened around the humble bouquet in his hands as he took a deep breath and quickly bowed his head.

"Suki…," he began stupidly. The two of them stared at each other. "Uh…hey."

The room was silent. "That's it?" a male voice asked from the hall. "I thought he planned it better. He was rehearsing all the way here."

"Yeah, well, looks like he isn't as good a speaker as he thinks," the female voice snorted.

"Will you two shut up! I said I've got this!" Sokka snapped over his shoulder. He let cleared his throat with a small cough and held out the flowers, clearly nervous. "Suki, I got you these panda lilies because-mph!"

He fell back on to the floor with a thud and Ursa gasped. Ty Lee's eyes went wide as she covered her mouth. Azula raised an eyebrow as from behind Sokka, Katara and Aang rushed out.

Although, it wasn't as if they could help Sokka. Nor did Sokka want them, too.

Zuko watched as the head of his body guard unit kissed his friend on the floor…in front of his mother, sister, _and_ the Avatar. Silently, he ran his hand down his face.

"Whoa…," the Water Tribe man mumbled as Suki finally lifted her head and smiled down at him. He looked up at her dumbly. "I missed you, too."

"Are you guys okay?" Aang asked before stepping into the seating area.

"I think I'm better than okay," Sokka smiled.

"Well, from the looks of it, I take it she said yes?" a voice asked from the front of the house. Several heads turned towards the doorway as a shadow fell over the living space. A man in blue stood at the threshold would a warm smile on his face as he held a leather sack in each hand.

Ursa shot up from where she sat, her face suddenly flushing as she gave him a bow. "Hakoda, welcome home!"

"Hi, Dad," Katara smiled. "And uh…shhh..." She made a silencing motion with her hand before looking over at Sokka and Suki.

"What do you…?" Blue eyes went wide and the middle-aged man looked sheepish. "Oh. Never mind."

"Yes?" Ty Lee asked as she looked back at the chief. "Why would Suki say yes?"

Everyone else in the room seemed to inwardly cringe. Sokka bit his lower lip as Suki rose to her feet. "Wait…what does your father mean by 'yes'…and hello, Chief Hakoda," she added as she turned and gave him a quick bow.

Hakoda nodded his head back as his elderly mother squeezed past him with Pakku in tow.

"Oh, nothing!" Sokka's eyes darted around nervously. "Dad didn't say anything."

"Yes, he did." Suki insisted.

"No, I didn't," Hakoda said, hoping to help his son as Azula and Katara helped take the bags from his arms.

"Yes, you did," Azula and Ty Lee acknowledged. The chief sighed tiredly.

"He meant yes to some tea," Ursa piped. "Hakoda, have some tea with us! You've had a long day!"

Zuko watched as she ushered the other man into the living space and helped him remove his thick coat before taking it and his gloves and putting them to the side. She began to pour some tea in several cups, but Suki would not be distracted.

"Sokka," she began firmly as her eyes narrowed. "What is he talking about?"

"Oh, she'll fit right in," Azula smirked beside Zuko as she sat down beside him. Katara patted him on the shoulder to greet him quietly before taking a seat beside his sister. "The women of this family are no pushovers."

"Azula, don't just sit there, pass the tea tray around," Ursa said from beside the fire pit.

The golden-eyed young woman let out a huff. "Yes, Mother."

Zuko couldn't remember when he had least seen Azula so obedient, but not because she wanted to simply please a person and gain favor. His sister took the tray of tea cups and went around the room, offering it to everyone before falling back into her seat.

Katara nudged her smugly. "You were saying about not being a push over?"

"Shut up." Azula's lips curled into a slight smile as Katara giggled beside her.

"Okay, okay!" Sokka finally caved in front of the group. "I was hoping for a more…romantic time to do this, but it seems that I have no choice now – thanks _a lot_, guys," he spat, eyeing everyone from his father to his sister. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a carefully wrapped piece of silk.

A few moments later, Zuko was deafened by the sound of one very excited Kiyoshi Warrior who had just become engaged.

* * *

Zuko didn't think anyone noticed. He was genuinely happy for his friends. He was sincere in his well wishes. He had been smiling at dinner and laughing with his friends, exchanging stories and joining in teasing Sokka's so called "brilliant" ideas.

He didn't think anyone saw him looking enviously at his sister as she went from booth to booth arm-in-arm with her new "sister". He didn't think anyone noticed how he looked on enviously as Azula had been scolded by Gran-Gran for forgetting her gloves at the house or how various tribesmen and women had warmly welcomed Azula as they went through the festival.

He was sure no one saw him looking at his mother, who had been clinging to Chief Hakoda's arm far too closely for his liking. He was positive that no one saw him frown when Ursa was dragged off by Sokka and Suki to watch Azula and Katara trying to catch fish from a barrel.

He was sure no one knew that he was feeling completely left out of a family he had no idea had been built in the last three years.

"Have some," a voice said beside him as the crunching snow beneath footsteps came to a stop. A blue-gloved hand gave him a heavy mug filled with steaming tea. "It'll warm you up."

"Thanks," Zuko mumbled as he accepted the cup. He remained sitting on the steps of the unfinished lodge, where he had been for the last hour or so. The glowing village spread out before him and somewhere in the maze of lanterns and people and music coming from somewhere, his sister and mother were enjoying themselves.

"So what are you doing here?" Katara took a seat beside him, as if she wasn't intruding on his solitary angst time. He made no move to stop her, though. She brought her cup to her lips and took a sip.

He didn't reply immediately. Zuko remained leaning forward, his elbows on his bent knees as he watched the people below. "Just thinking."

The waterbender mirrored his pose. "You came all the way to the South Pole to think?" she asked, somewhat incredulously. "Don't get me wrong; it's better than following Aang, but you could've sat around alone, _to think_, at home."

Gold eyes closed. He wasn't sure if wanted to start this conversation and if he did, how to. The words that left his mouth were vague. "I didn't know you were close to my sister."

She raised one brow and threw him a sidelong glance. "Does that surprise you? I did spend months here with her, trying to rehabilitate her."

"And I thank you for that," Zuko said solemnly. His eyes opened. "But I think you may have done too good a job."

This time, Katara's brows knit together questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

"I let you bring Azula here because I didn't think anyone could handle her back home," he admitted. "I wasn't sure what I was expecting for you to accomplish, maybe just to stop her from trying to kill everyone who crossed her, but I didn't expect…this…."

He motioned one hand down towards the village below and Katara looked down towards it and then back at him.

"This?"

"She treats your family like it's hers. She and our mother both do."

"Is that bad?"

"No," he answered quickly. He bit his lip. "Yes." He tilted is head back and groaned quietly. "I don't know," he conceded.

Katara looked down at her hands, weighing his words. "Suki told me you came here to see your family. That you wanted to take this chance to see them while you could since the Fire Nation is growing busier by the day." She moved her cup in her hands and looked at him. "Zuko…did you come to bring your mother and sister back to the Fire Nation?"

His jaw locked. Did he? Perhaps the thought lingered in his mind, like a dream he knew probably wouldn't happen, but still hoped for. He never once voiced it, but it didn't seem that he needed to for someone to understand.

A heavy breath escaped his lips and a small cloud of hot air collected before him.

"It's just odd seeing them like this. Like a happy family. Azula and you are always together, linked arms – I never even saw her do that with Ty Lee or Mai and they've known each other since they were children. She jokes with Sokka and she seems to really respect your grandparents." His eyes narrowed. "Mother is the same way. She cooks at your house. She cleans your house. She brings your dad meals when he's busy!" Zuko choked out as he threw his arms in the air, frustrated. "It's like…it's like they somehow built this family without me knowing!"

Now she got it. Katara clenched her cup. "And without you."

He lowered his arms and bent forward. "What's wrong with me, Katara?" he asked painfully. "I've tried so hard…_so hard_," he stressed. "To bring my mom home and try to find help for Azula and when those happen…."

"You're not the happy family you thought you'd be," the waterbender ended. Zuko nodded his head once.

"I want to be happy for them," he admitted. "Because they _are_ happy and if they're happy, than so should I."

"But you're not being happy with them." She placed her cup on the ground beside his.

"How can I be?" he scoffed. "I came here hoping to be a family again and-"

"You still can be," Katara cut him off. "The choice is yours, Zuko, but you don't seem to get it."

A scowl crossed his face as he looked at her. He thought she had come to try to make him feel better. "What do you mean-"

"I asked to bring Azula here not because we needed her or because you needed to get rid of her. I didn't bring her here because I pitied her. I brought her here because she needed a family," Katara explained. "Your father was locked away in a tower across the palace. Your mother had been missing. You were in no position to try to help your sister considering the responsibilities of a Fire Lord that had been thrust upon you. At the time, the Fire Nation could not help Azula, but I thought that maybe we could.

"What you see down there is the result of _three years_, Zuko. Three years of chipping at Azula's pride and trying to get her to trust us. Three years of encouragement and a complete retooling of the kind of relationships she was used to. As a people, we are not just a tribe – we are a community. A family. I thought that is what Azula needed; we gave her a family to heal her." Katara concluded. She looked at Zuko and grasped one of his hands in hers, offering a hopefuls mile. "I didn't bring her here to steal her from you."

A small laugh escaped him and he shook his head. "I didn't mean to imply that. It's just…," he took a deep breath. "She has you all now. She has a grandfather who didn't order her brother killed. She has a grandmother who scolds her lovingly. She has brother who can't bend, but can make her laugh without being the victim to one of her horrible jokes. And she even has you; someone she can fight with on equal bending terms."

This time Katara laughed. She moved closer to him and leaned to the side, giving him a slight bump with her shoulder. "You seem to be forgetting something, Fire Lord," she told him. He looked at her questioningly. "You have us, too."

"I don't live here," he reminded her curtly. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to. Friends and family stretch far beyond the borders of a nation, across seas and continents," Katara said as she stretched her arms over her head and leaned back against them. She looked at him and smiled. "We all care about you, too. Mai and Suki and Ty Lee, they're helping you, even though Mai dumped you."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I don't recall telling you that."

"Word spreads fast amongst friends," Katara smirked. "But Mai still cares. She's still working hard to help you keep your sanity, even if you're not her boyfriend."

"Thank you for reminding me."

"And the General still writes about you and wishes you'd come visit him in Ba Sing Se," she told him. "Your Mom wishes you'd visit more often, too."

"You know I can't."

"But you can still write," Katara reminded him. "You're never alone, Zuko. No matter how far we are away from each other, you'll always have us," she said as she sat up and lazily rested her head against his shoulder. "I promise."

He let out another tired breath and tilted his head, resting it against the top of hers gratefully. "Thanks, Katara."

"Mmm-hmm."

They sat there quietly, listening to the faint music in the cold night and watching the specks of blue crisscrossing the main, lantern-illuminated road.

When the lanterns finally began to be blown out for the night and the villagers began returning to their homes, Zuko shifted in his seat. He felt the heavy weight beside him continue lean against him and looked down at Katara.

Her eyes were closed and her mouth was partially open. He shook her gently. "Katara," he whispered quietly. "Come on. We have to get back."

"Uh-huh…," she mumbled groggily as she pulled herself into a sitting position. "What time is it?"

"I don't know, but I bet the sun will rise soon," he told her as he collected their frozen cups and placed them in one of his coat's pockets. "Come on, get up," he urged.

She nodded her head as he stood up. Zuko stopped in front of her as she held her hands up, as if beckoning him to pull her up. Rolling his eyes at her apparently lethargy, he grasped on her gloved hands and lifted her to her feet.

"Thanks," she yawned. "Are you staying at our place?"

"No, I have to get back to the ship," he told her as they began slowly making their way down.

Katara furrowed her brows, displeased with his answer. "Why not? Didn't we just establish that you're family? You should stay with us."

He smiled slightly as he walked down the steps ahead of her. "All my things are still back at the ship. Besides, with everyone else staying at the house, I'd have to share a room and I don't want to walk in on Sokka waiting for Suki again…especially now."

Katara laughed as she hopped down the steps behind him. "With Gran-Gran there, I doubt he'd even try."

She passed him easily, being quicker on the snow than he was. As he watched her trudge through, heading towards the chief's house, Zuko called out.

"Hey, wait…I have the cups!" She paused and turned back. "Can you bring them back?"

"Sure, thanks," she nodded. She stopped in front of him and held out her hands for the cups as he dug through his pockets. He pulled them out and placed them on her outstretched palms, pausing before he placed them there.

"Katara," he began as his face softened. He smiled gently. "Thanks again." He placed the cups in her hands. "And for what it's worth," he added as he felt her hands close over the cups. "As long as Im here, you'll never be alone, either." _I promise._

Dawn broke in the horizon. The dark sky began to bleed with hues of orange piercing the dark blue.

Across from him, his hands still in hers, she smiled. "I know."

* * *

**A.N.** – Thank you very much for reading! This is the first of seven chapters of one story that will encompass Zutara Week 2012. It kind of takes off from the ideas in a story I wrote a few years ago (_Neither Victory Nor Defeat_), but that fic doesn't need to be read for this. It is my first year participating in Zutara Week, so I hope you enjoy.

For those following my collab with Ebotien fic, "The Brothers of Ban Sing Se", we do plan on continuing, we're just really busy right now.

Thank you again for dropping by and taking time to read!

**Today's Song:** "Winter Song" – Sara Bareilles & Ingrid Michaelson


	2. Momentous

**Azul**

_Momentous_

By DamageCtrl

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

The day her sister and his mother returned to the Fire Nation, there had been a memorable celebration. Fireworks had lit up the sky, a parade filled the streets, and citywide festivities lasted into the night. Everything had went well and for an evening, Zuko thought that perhaps his family had finally settled home.

He did not take into account how others viewed Azula's return. She had been approached by several councilmen and military leaders in regards to her position as a 'mere princess' and not as the Fire Lord, as her father had meant it to be.

Azula had brushed off the comments and told her brother's naysayers that she was there to support her brother and show the unity of the royal family, not to plan a coup. As the weeks went on, her frustration had grown. They continued to come and continued to urge her to rise against her brother.

For what? Power? She had power once. It tasted like madness. Was that all she was to them? A tool they could use? Finally, she spoke to both Ursa and Zuko about it. He had suspected it would happen, however, he was surprised it was happening so quickly. Even more surprising, was that Azula was upset.

Zuko understood her feelings. After his ordeal, he had changed a great deal from the boy he was when he left and for some, it had been difficult to accept. He wasn't like his father and he wasn't going to play to the court.

"Azula," Ursa rose from her seat to embrace her daughter as the younger princess scowled. "You are not at fault. They project their wishes on to you, as they cannot accomplish it themselves!"

Zuko's jaw was locked. "Who has been speaking of such treachery with you, Azula?" he asked in a low voice. "I understand that they are displeased with how I am running the country, but I will not stand for such deception in my court."

"And what are you going to do with them, Zuko?" Azula asked angrily as she remained rigid in their mother's arms. That was another problem. She could ignore them all she wanted, but they would continue harbor ill will against her brother. "How are you to punish them when they have done nothing aside from trying to coax me to take a stand against you? We need these nobles! We cannot afford to simply eliminate them. Do not sink to such methods to secure your crown. We are different from Father!"

"I know!" Zuko barked back. "But what do you suppose we do when they think of planning a revolt!"

"The people will decide whom to support," Ursa assured him. "Our infrastructure required a near complete overhaul to adjust after the war and it will take some time for the goals you have set for the nation to take affect, but until then, you must continue striving to re-integrate the Fire Nation with the rest of the world without looking like an aggressor."

"Mother is right, Zuko. You just concentrate on the country first," Azula nodded. She took a deep breath and recomposed herself. "Now that I've gotten that out of my system, I can focus." She lifted her chin proudly. "I will reject them a thousand more times if need be."

Zuko nodded his head, although was still displeased with the news. "Thank you, Azula."

"Don't just thank me," she snapped. "Hurry and quickly bring our country back to greatness so those nobles no longer have anything to complain to me about!" The corners of her brother's lips tugged into a slight smile. Azula took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to go shopping."

"What?" Zuko asked, looking confused. That was sudden.

"Sokka says it makes you feel better," Azula told him. "I'm not sure how, exactly," she admitted as she rubbed her chin. "But he was quite adamant about it. Besides, I tired of wearing this."

Ursa cocked her head to the side. "What's wrong with your robes, Azula? Do you wish for a uniform again rather than robes?"

The golden-eyed young woman looked down at her black and red sleeves. Zuko almost didn't hear her low response. "I miss my blue clothes." She turned around and stalked out of the room.

"I hope she's not thinking about wearing her Water Tribe clothes here," Zuko sighed heavily. "It's far too hot and the entire court will talk."

Ursa's eyes saddened as she allowed her shoulders to fall slightly. "Your sister's heart and attitude may have changed, Zuko, but her intelligence and quick wit has not," Ursa assured him. "She will go and find blue robes fitting of her position."

"But she's not in the Water Tribe any more," Zuko countered. "She's back in the Fire Nation."

"And perhaps being back does not sit well with her," Ursa told him thoughtfully as she sat back on her seat across from him. "Perhaps, she longs for the comfort and peace of the tribe. She knew that those who had watched her grow, trusted her and she had grown to trust them. Suddenly, she's been thrust back into a place that holds negative memories for her and worst yet, many do not accept her change and it bothers her."

Zuko had noticed that there had been a change in his sister since she arrived. She had been much more reserved in public. Even when she was walking the halls, she put on the façade of a cold princess; it was different from the young woman he remembered throwing snowballs at Sokka and laughing.

She had seemed content on remaining in the South Pole. Why had she come back?

Zuko took a deep breath and released it. "And what about you, Mom?" he asked quietly as he met her gaze. "You've been so supportive to the both of us since you returned. How are you adjusting to the palace?"

A small, tired smile reached Ursa's face. "It's been a while since I had set foot in these halls, but I am adjusting well."

Zuko watched her face carefully. "Mom," he began. "You were so happy with the tribe. Azula didn't show any signs of wanting to return here permanently," he pointed out. He crinkled his eyes. "Were you the one who-"

"Are they in here?" a voice came from outside the doors. They heard Azula's voice saying something, but couldn't make it out. "I want to greet them first." There was a pause. "Yes, I'll meet you at the eastern gate, Azula, and no, I don't need my own palanquin-" Azula yelled. "Okay, fine! Thanks."

A knock came from the door and both Zuko and his mother sat up straight. "Come in," Zuko called.

The door was pushed open and a brunette head peeked through. "Hello?"

"Katara!" Ursa's face lit up as she rose to her feet. "Welcome! What are you doing here?" She went to embrace the young woman who had just arrived.

"I was just on my way back to Republic City and thought I'd come visit," Katara smiled brightly as she hugged the woman back. "Also, the transport ship I was on was docking here."

"Oh, no," the middle-aged woman looked saddened as she held Katara at arm's length. "Does this mean you're not staying?"

"Not long," Katara said. "But if Azula found out I was here and didn't stop by, she'd throw a fit."

"Well, you are her sister," Ursa smiled, a hint of sadness in her eyes. She put on a wide smile. "I'm going to go to the kitchen and make sure they cook something especially for you!"

"You don't have to do that," Katara insisted, but Ursa was already out the door.

"Zuko! Don't just sit there! Offer Katara some tea before she goes out with Azula!" the woman's voice faded into the hall and Katara sighed.

"She really didn't have to," she said as she looked back at Zuko. The Fire Lord was on his feet.

"You know how she is," Zuko replied. He brushed off some of his robes and gave her a welcoming smile. "We didn't expect you to come."

"Not many people did," Katara admitted as she gave him a friendly hug before lifting up a hand to reject the tea he was about to pour. "I just needed to get away for a while and thought I'd extend my trip back a little longer."

He raised his good brow. "That's not like you."

"Yes, well…while I'm here I might as well go shopping. It seems to cheer up Sokka," she pointed out.

He smiled slightly, but couldn't keep the concerned look off his face. "Um…you know…if you want to, uh…." This was harder than he thought. His eyes were turned away and he was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Talk, you know, about it…."

"Ah." Katara bit her lip to keep from chuckling at his well-meaning offer, but shook her head. "Thanks, Zuko, but you have enough to deal with as it is in that head of yours," she grinned as she gently flicked the side of his head.

He crinkled the eye closest to where she had flicked. "That better not be a secret 'you're an idiot' joke."

"Hardly," Katara grinned. "But don't worry about it." She stepped back and began to turn towards the door. "Anyway, it looks like I bothered your tea time with Ursa, so I'll get going."

A hand reached out and grasped her sleeve lightly. "Wait, you will be joining us for dinner, won't you?"

"Of course," Katara answered brightly. "I'd hate to disappoint your mom."

"And when are you leaving?" he asked.

"The ship leaves at the end of the week-"

"Great, I'll have the servants prepare a guest room," he asserted as he released her. He walked past her and Katara shook her head.

"Zuko, there's no need. I can sleep on the ship!" Before she could grab his arm to stop him, he froze in front of the door. He slowly looked over his shoulder and gave her an incredulous look.

"Excuse me, but did you just say that you were going to sleep on the transport ship?" he asked. Katara nodded. He lifted his chin. He'd been waiting for this. "And how is this different from when I was in the South Pole?"

He could see the cornered look on her face. So she did remember how that morning, he had been awoken on the ship and an irritated, freshly awoken Sokka and typically happy Aang were at his door, telling him that they were there to help bring his things to the chief's house.

When he had refused to comply, Aang casually said he'd go and tell his mother, who had been excited to hear that he had agreed to stay with them, that he was letting her down. The guilt had coaxed him to follow them back.

"I, um, it's not that long a visit?" Katara offered.

"That night at the lodge, didn't we establish that you're family?" Zuko told her smoothly. "You're staying with us." She let out a defeated breath as her words were thrown right back at her.

"You win this round, Fire Lord," Katara grumbled as she stalked past him. "But don't get used to it!"

"Katara, quickly!" Azula's voice called impatiently from the hall. The two other benders shot each other knowing looks before Katara went after her.

It would be past sunset when the two returned, just in time for dinner. Azula seemed to have planned their shopping trip around it. Zuko caught sight of his sister and the waterbender returning, each holding a wrapped package in their arms.

He silently hoped that was all they purchased as he redirected himself towards them, preparing to remind them about dinner. He hadn't even opened his mouth to speak when he froze.

"And it's not that I know he doesn't care about me, it's just that he's been so busy," Katara was saying. Her voice sounded somewhat strained. "And I know why he's busy and it's completely understandable, I mean, he _is_ the Avatar." She paused and let out a heavy sigh. "I'm being selfish, aren't I?"

"I'm not sure," Azula answered truthfully. "On one hand, it is perfectly logical to grow upset when the time and attention that he could be giving to you is directed elsewhere. On the other, he is the Avatar and his responsibility is not just to you, but to the said elsewhere."

Katara pursed her lips. "And so we're back where were started."

The other brunette shrugged. "Or you can get a new boyfriend."

"Azula."

"Fine, yes, love is a complex thing and what not," Azula dismissed. She stopped in mid step and looked over her shoulder.

"What?" Katara asked as she turned and followed her gaze. Azula's eyes narrowed.

"Zuzu," she said as she glared at a pillar. "I know you're there. It's rude to listen in on the conversations of others, you know."

Beside her, Katara felt her face heat up. She looked accusingly at the pillar and then felt the blood drain from her face as an awkward Fire Lord stepped out from behind it. Silently, she hoped he didn't hear what she had just said.

"I thought I'd remind you about dinner," he offered. Azula continued to glare at him.

"We know, that's why we came home," she snapped. Her hand shot forward and grabbed Katara's wrist. "Come on, Katara. We'll change in my room!"

The blue-eyed waterbender stumbled after Azula. The two young women reached Azula's bedroom and the princess finally released Katara's wrist. Two large wooden doors closed behind them and Katara glanced around the large bedroom.

Azula's bed could easily fit four people and it's pillared canopy nearly reached the vaulted ceiling. There was a sitting area, a large balcony, and across the room, a place for her to bathe and be dressed by servants.

It made the room she slept in back at her father's house seem painfully small in comparison. Katara's eyes then settled on the bed. On top of the silk covered pillows and the perfectly made sheets, there was a thick blue, fur pelt with a fluffy white boarder. It stood out from the rest of the red-themed room and wasn't practical to even have in such a warm, humid climate, but it was laid across the top of Azula's bed as if it belonged there.

"Hey," Katara smiled slightly as she turned to look at the Fire Nation princess. "Is that the blanket pelt Gran-Gran gave you?"

The black-haired royal glanced at the bed as she stopped in front of a wooden table by a mirror and placed the package she had been clutching on top of it.

Gold eyes settled on the blanket. She had received it a month into her stay at the South Pole, after weeks of complaining about how cold it was. She woke up one more morning with the blanket over her and she had used it ever since.

"Impractical, I know," Azula replied proudly. "However, I just couldn't pack it away. The room looked so dead with out it."

Katara held back her knowing smile. Azula had once thrown a fit when Sokka took her blanket by mistake.

"Missing the South Pole a bit?" Katara asked as she sat on the edge of the bed and ran her hand across the soft fur. Azula calmly unwrapped her package to inspect her new robes.

With all the pride she could muster as a Fire Nation royal, Azula replied. "Miss that freezing wasteland? Hardly." No, she didn't miss the cold. She missed the people. She missed the way the sky lit up. She missed the feeling of falling into a warm bed after trudging through the ice and snow.

Her fingers lingered over the smooth blue cloth. She missed the smiles from the women in the market when she went with Gran-Gran to survey the morning's catch. She missed the praise from Master Pakku when she incorporated a waterbending style into her firebending. She missed the knowledge that Hakoda was watching and glaring at the naïve young Northern Water Tribe boys who had the nerve to so brazenly approach his foster daughter.

Azula's eyes closed as her fingers curled into the fabric. She missed being able to turn her back to someone and know they would not betray her. She missed someone doing something for her because they genuinely liked her, not needed her for some ulterior motive. She missed being treated as a trusted member of a family, not a figure head to be manipulated.

Behind her, Katara let her own package tumble from her lap and fall on to the ground as she rose to her feet. "Azula?" Her eyes widened as she shot forward. "Azula!"

"I am no longer a treacherous monster seeking power as if I have no other wants or thoughts of my own!" the black-haired princess hissed bitterly as she shut her eyes tightly and shook with fury. "Grandpakku warned me to keep my wits about and not to allow them to pull me back into such deceptions! I thought such a thing would happen, but not to this extent. What do these ridiculous imbeciles that call themselves nobles and generals think of me!"

Katara was at her side immediately, wrapping her arms around the other bender tightly as Azula grasped on to Katara's arm and struggled to keep from crying.

"It isn't fair!" Azula yelled. "Why do they not understand? I didn't come here to take Zuko's throne! I didn't come here to fight for power!"

"I know, Azula, I know," Katara assured her as she clung to her tighter.

"I'm not a monster," Azula choked out as she leaned against Katara. The two of them slid to a pile of the floor, with Katara trying to calm the princess.

She ended up crying with her. Whenever Azula cried, it hurt as she didn't cry as most people would. She didn't cry when she was happy. She didn't cry when she was sad. Azula cried when something snapped; when her world crumbled and when everything she believed in failed.

As proud as she was, as intelligent and clever, Azula was still fragile in her mentality. She knew what she had been raised as and refused to return to such a state. She worked hard to undo a lifetime of equating power and joy with fear and hate. To know that there were still many who thought of her as such was slowly wearing away at her.

"I thought I was doing the right thing returning with Mother," Azula whispered as she and Katara huddled together, staring blankly at the floor in front of them. "That I would be able to help my brother and show the unity of our family. Instead, my arrival seems to have encouraged otherwise."

"What are you saying?" Katara asked quietly. "That you want to leave? To go back to the Southern Water Tribe?"

Azula narrowed her eyes determinedly. "I can't go back," she stated. "Not to live there. It would be cowardice. It would be running away. I won't let them think I'm fleeing."

Katara was silent. "You've been here a few months," she began carefully. "And you hate it."

"I thought it would be good to come home and I was wrong," Azula spat out, disgusted with her decision. "This isn't what I wanted." She turned to Katara. "I want to go to the United Republic."

"What?" Katara sat up straight.

"I can't stay here, Katara," Azula stressed as she grasped the waterbender's arm. "I can't stay here and be reminded of my father's mistakes, of _my _mistakes! I can't stay and be used as an unwilling symbol of revolt! I am not going to be their tool!"

Blue eyes saddened. "And what about Zuko?" she asked quietly. "You know how he had looked forward to this."

Regret briefly filled Azula's eyes. She looked away and tried to harden her look once more. "I know very well what Zuko wanted and I do wish to continue to support him. But not here. Not like this."

"Azula…."

"Talk to him," the golden-eyed princess said as her hands squeezed Katara's arm. "He will_ listen_ to you."

"Azula, he is the _Fire Lord_," Katara reminded her. "He's not going to listen to someone who isn't even a citizen of his country."

"You're wrong," Azula asserted proudly. "I'm not ignorant, Katara. I know how high he holds you. He took lightning in the chest for you. Do you think he thinks so little of you that he wouldn't listen?" She pulled away from Katara and began to rise. "Let me assure you, it is quite the opposite."

* * *

Silently, Katara repeated her request for Azula to join her in Republic City in her head. She went through the various reasons for the princess to leave her home country after she had returned. With each sentence supporting the move, another possible issue arose and she needed to have a supporting argument for that, too.

Dinner had gone well, but after Ursa informed Katara that they had a guest room prepared for her, Azula had piped that it would not do and that Katara was to stay with her. After all, the two often shared a room in the South Pole and they had much to catch up on.

Afterwards, the Fire Lord's mother had retired and Azula was currently getting her hair washed and combed, giving Katara a chance to speak to Zuko.

She found him in the small courtyard before the inner sanctums, doing a set of movement exercises, but not yet firebending. Her eyes crinkled up, suddenly questioning her willingness to do this. She knew how much Zuko had been happy to have his mother and sister back; to have his family by his side. Now, she was going to try to take Azula away. She took a deep breath to ready herself.

"Hey, Katara," Zuko called over his shoulder as he continued his foot work diligently. "Would you like to join me? There are water gratings around the courtyard."

A little sparing wouldn't hurt. Perhaps it would calm her nerves. "Sure."

She made it one more step into the courtyard before Zuko whirled around and sent a flaming ball from his fist towards her head. She hadn't even waited for the fire to be created; a stream of water was already in front of her and easily canceled out his attack.

He narrowed his eyes and she smirked. "Is that all you got, Fire Lord?" she asked coolly as she bent some more water from the gratings and wrapped them around her arms.

An annoyed twitch jerked at the corner of his eye. "You wish," he smirked as he held his arms up. "Peasant."

The courtyard erupted with the roar of flames and the thunderous sound of water rising from the sides and slamming into the ground. Azula found herself looking out of her balcony as servants towel dried her hair. She raised a brow as she watched her brother and foster sister attack and evade each other. Bursts of steam exploded left and right, flames were spiraling, water was crashing, and yet the duo in the courtyard moved so fluidly, matching each other, step for step without the slightest bit of hesitation.

Azula tapped her finger against her lips thoughtfully. When she fought with Zuko, it was jerky. Their movements were quick and instinctual; mainly measuring power against power. When she spared with Katara, it was strategic; she was forced to outthink a master of her opposite element.

When Katara and Zuko clashed, it was an unplanned balance. They seemed to know where and how the other would attack and evade before they actually did it. Perhaps it was because they had fought together many times before.

"Ah!" She looked back down and watched as Zuko's flames had gone out. He slipped and slid across the courtyard on a sheet of ice he hadn't noticed. Azula inwardly cringed as his clumsiness and quick loss of royal decorum. How so Zuzu of him.

"Zuko! Are you okay!" Katara quickly bent the ice away and ran after him.

He was laying on the ground, his arms and legs spread out as he looked up at the night sky above them.

"You didn't see that," he stated dumbly as Katara reached him. She brought her hand to her mouth as she tried to muffle her laughter.

"Just be lucky Sokka isn't here," she said as she offered her other hand to help him up. He smiled slightly and grasped it.

"I'm glad I caught you," Zuko said as he steadied himself on his feet and released her hand. He lifted his head and looked at her seriously. "Do you have a moment?"

Katara's brows furrowed. "Yeah, of course."

He nodded thankfully. "We can walk," he suggested. She nodded and fell into step beside him. "I was wondering, today actually, about my mom."

"What about her?"

The Fire Lord hesitated. "Do you know why she came back?"

The waterbender looked taken aback by the question. "What are you talking about, Zuko?" Katara asked. "She's a Fire Nation princess. Why wouldn't she come back to her home nation?"

"But she was happy in the South Pole," Zuko admitted quietly. "Both she and Azula were."

"Do you regretting having them return?"

"Of course, not!" Zuko retorted quickly as he frowned. "I just want to know why. Azula looked genuinely happy when I visited the Southern Tribe. She had friends, she even enjoyed her work. Mom did, too. She always so excited after she finished cooking a Water Tribe dish. They didn't show any signs of wanting to return."

Katara looked away. "It's not that we didn't want them to stay."

"I'm not saying that the tribe banished them," Zuko rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying that all things considering, I don't understand why, suddenly, I got a letter from my mother asking for a ship to pick her and Azula up."

Katara continued to stare ahead of them. "Maybe they just thought it was time to come back."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. He stopped halfway down a corridor linking one courtyard to another and reached out to grasp her wrist and stop her. "Katara," he frowned. She was avoiding his eyes and her shoulders were tense. When she didn't answer, he circled in front of her and looked at her imploringly. "This is about my mom and my sister. _What happened_?"

Blue eyes flickered to his before looking down at the ground. "Dad…," she began. "My dad rejected your mom."

She didn't have to look up to know a stunned look at filled his face. Zuko's mouth opened and closed like a drowning fish. His eyes were wide, staring at Katara as if she had said something unthinkable.

"I…wha…," he stammered as he released her wrist. His eyes darted around in front of him as he began to shake his head. "No…that can't…." He had been in denial and he knew it. Zuko recalled his mother in Chief Hakoda's presence. The way her face lit up, how happy she looked when he escorted her at the festival. He had thought that maybe they were just good friends, but was it something more? That did explain why she had asked what he thought of Hakoda. Zuko's eyes crinkled up and he looked at Katara. "Wait, a moment! What is wrong with my mother!" he demanded as a scowl reached his face. "Does your dad think he's too good for-"

"No!" Katara cut him off as her arms rose. She grabbed on to his forearms to keep him from storming away. "That's not it!"

"It's not like I'm encouraging it, but what do you mean your dad rejected my mom!" Zuko shouted. He took a step back, twisting his arms from her grip. "My mother is the pinnacle of…of…elegance and loyalty and…and…and _honor_!"

Katara closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead with one hand. "Zuko, there is nothing wrong with your mother. I never said that."

"Then why did your dad reject her!" he demanded as he threw his arms in the air.

She looked at him with sad eyes as she bit her lip. "Ursa is a wonderful woman," Katara began quietly. "And my entire family is fond of her, but, Zuko," she said as she placed one hand on his shoulder and cupped his face with the other, forcing him to keep her gaze. "Would you want your mother to be with someone who was _still in love _with someone else?"

Her eyes were glistening over and for a moment, Zuko felt foolish. She watched his angry face fall into a regretful one as he understood. "He's still in love with your mother," he whispered.

She nodded her head. "Ursa was speaking to Dad and told him how she felt. Dad cares for her," she asserted quietly. "But he can't remarry…not when his heart still belongs to my mother."

It explained why Ursa had returned. She couldn't see Hakoda every day, let alone live with him, after such a rejection. So, she had wanted to return and Azula had come with her.

Zuko's hand gently lifted Katara's from the side of his face and lowered it. "Does he really love her that much?" he asked quietly.

Her eyes remained on his. "I you believe such a thing is possible, I think he loves them both." She let go of his arm and watched as lowered his head.

"Then she ran away," Zuko mumbled, almost hurt as he slowly brushed her hand off his shoulder. "She didn't want to come back…she just couldn't stay."

Katara's brows knit together as she shook her head. "Zuko, she's always thought about coming back-"

"How could she if she wanted to be with your father?" Zuko snapped as he stepped away from her. "That may have been what she planned on before, but do you really expect me to believe that now? What if your dad didn't reject her? She wouldn't be here!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do!" Zuko shouted. "It's clear that Azula doesn't want to be here, either! I'm not blind! I know she's sick of the politics here and…and even she wore _blue_ to dinner, Katara!" he exclaimed wildly. "She doesn't want to be here! No one does!"

"That doesn't necessarily mean they don't want to be with you!" Katara shouted back. "I didn't come out tonight to argue about whether or not your family wants to be here, Zuko!"

"Then why did you come?"

"To talk about Azula going to Republic City!" The words tumbled out of her lips before she could stop them. Her eyes widened as she slammed a hand over her treacherous mouth.

Zuko froze in front of her, his eyes wide. "What?"

There was no turning back now. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Katara lowered her hand and tried to meet his gaze without faltering. "I…I said I wanted to talk about bringing Azula to the Republic City."

His shoulders seemed to relax as he stood in front of her, but the tension in the air was thick. "Why are you asking about that?"

Katara took a deep breath. "Azula can't stand it here any more, Zuko. There is too much pressure on her to become someone she is no longer and she doesn't want to be see competition for the throne or aid in a coup."

His eyes narrowed. "And you think she'd be better in Republic City?" he spat out.

"The city is a place where people can start over," Katara assured him. "It welcomes everyone-"

"Fine." She tensed.

"What?" He couldn't have agreed to easily.

"I said fine," Zuko spat out as he turned around and stormed forward. "She can do what she wants."

That wasn't the answer she wanted. Her eyes crinkled up as she reached forward. "Zuko-"

"I've had a long day," the Fire Lord said coldly, without looking back. "_Goodnight_, Katara."

Her outstretched hand lowered slowly. A dejected voice reached him. "Goodnight, Zuko."

* * *

"So you take pleasure in upsetting your friends now, do you?" a cool voice seemed to purr from the front of his office. Zuko closed his eyes, his hands tightening around his brush. "I never took you for the sadistic type."

His shoulders rose and fell with a heavy breath. "What do you want, Azula? I'm busy."

"You're always busy," his sister said as she melted from the door way and entered in his room. "Katara leaves tomorrow, you know."

"And will you be going with her?" Zuko asked, trying to remain collected as he finished writing a sentence on to a piece of parchment. He reached for his seal stamp.

Azula narrowed her eyes. Just before he pressed the stone stamp on to the parchment, she slammed her hands on his desk, forcing him to look up at her with an equally irritated look.

"Is there a particular reason you have been avoiding her as of late?" she asked, almost spitefully.

"She got what she came for," Zuko stamped the parchment loudly. "I said it was fine for you to go to Republic City. I don't even know why she bothered asking. You're free to do as you wish."

He could almost feel the anger rolling from his sister. "I never thought there would be a day where you would disgust me so much again," Azula spat out.

He slammed the stone stamp on to his desk and shot up from his seat. "I disgust you!" Zuko growled. "I'm not the one who is running from their position! I'm not the one who wants to leave and abandon my homeland!"

"I do not recall denouncing my title or my country!" Azula replied back shrilly. "You just don't get it, do you, Zuko?" He snorted. "Of course not…how could you when you've been spending every waking hour in your office this week, avoiding all of us!"

"I am the Fire Lord!" Zuko reminded her proudly. "If I don't work, this country falls!"

"And what about us, Zuko? What about me or Mother?"

"You two have made your decision," Zuko scowled as he turned his eyes away. "Just tell me when you both want to leave."

Azula narrowed her eyes. "You dimwit," she seethed. "Mother isn't leaving." His head snapped up, looking somewhat confused. "If you've joined us at dinner, you would've known."

"I thought…."

"Katara said she told you about what happened between Mom and Hakoda," Azula crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "While I have mixed feelings about it myself, it doesn't matter. Mother can't help who she fell in love with and Chief Hakoda is admittedly a good man. Regardless of what you may think, Mother had always planned on returning, if only for frequent visits, even if it had worked out with him. She returned not because she was running away, but because she felt there was more for her here. The tribe is capable without her, she wasn't going to remain when the man she's in love with couldn't love her back, and I was doing fine. You, on the other hand, are here and in your position, _you_ need all the support you can get."

Zuko stared at her. "And you?" he asked, almost unsure if he wanted to.

"You wanted us home. Mother seemed to wish it so, as well. Therefore, I thought it best to return with her. It wasn't as if I was betrothed to anyone in the tribe; not that there weren't suitors, mind you," she added haughtily. "And as much as I would love to 'keep the family together', as it may seem, I no longer feel that staying here is in my best interest."

"You're talking about the nobles pestering you," he pointed out.

She uncrossed her arms. "After speaking with Katara and Mother on length about this, I believe that I may be of more benefit to the country, and to you, abroad in the United Republic," Azula told him. "I would be happy to be a representative for the Fire Nation there. You can use it as a political move; send me away and make it look as if you're keeping me from the throne, but keep me close enough to show that as a royal family, we are still strong. Katara says you are held in high regard there and that by my participating as a go-between while working with her and the Avatar and the rest of your merry band of friends, I may be able to build my own reputation not merely as Ozai's daughter."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "You know it's not that easy."

"Maybe not for you," Azula smirked. "I understand that there will be those who continue to see me as a tool for revolt against your rule, but Grandpakku once told me that there will be those who see me as that until the day I die, but I cannot let that determine who I've become."

Zuko took a deep breath. "You're not used to the opposition, Azula. It's a harder challenge than you think."

She lifted her chin proudly. "Then it is lucky that I do enjoy a good challenge."

He kept her gaze. "I will need time to announce your departure to the court and organize things."

"Katara has already brought up the subject and you will have some support already," Azula told him. Zuko looked surprised. "She'll give her everything for family."

The Fire Lord lowered his eyes and nodded. "I know." That was part of her that would never change.

Azula turned around and headed out the door. She stopped before she stepped out. "Zuko," she said as she paused. He lifted his head once more. "I would do so now, as well."

She didn't seem the small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "I know."

* * *

He made a point to be out in the open that night, knowing that in order to get to Azula's room, Katara had to pass a particular courtyard. He also knew that she wouldn't simply leave the next morning without talking to him.

Zuko moved in a circle, carefully controlling the flame coming from his hands as he took step after step. That was how Katara found him. She lingered in the hall, trying to figure out how exactly to start the conversation after how it turned out so badly the last time.

She barely ducked out of the way as a fire ball was thrown at her head. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to join me?"

He sounded angry and suddenly, she was angry that he was. She had come to try to talk to him and instead he was going to be a jerk. "We're not kids any more…," she grumbled as she tugged at the sash that held her dark blue, outer robe closed.

Zuko raised an eyebrow as he watched her practically tear her new robes off until she was down to the layer that didn't have any sleeves. It was thin and dark blue, but it would allow her for the best mobility. The grates framing the courtyard seemed to creak as she bended watered from them and brought it around her.

A frustrating smirk reached his lips as he stepped back into an defensive position, beckoning her to attack first. "Your move, peasant."

A thunderous noise was heard and Azula frowned from where she was laying on her back, her hair dunked in running water.

"Is something wrong, Your Highness?" a servant asked quietly.

"No," Azula sounded displeased. She was missing some good entertainment and she knew it. "They just started earlier than I thought."

Katara was pushed back and she began to wonder if Zuko's sudden fervor with his attacks was to somehow get back at her for stepping out of line and trying to convince a few nobles and the fire mages that Azula leaving was good for the country.

If he was, she wouldn't back down. Zuko found all of his attacks blocked and then faced an onslaught of ice balls being bended at him. He barely held back a laugh as he began punching his fists forward. He tried to melt them all before they reached him, but Katara was too fast and one got his thigh.

"Watch it!" Zuko hissed.

Katara winced. Perhaps sending solid balls of ice at him wasn't the best way, but he should've known better than to take on a waterbender under a full moon. She lowered her arms and watched as Zuko tugged up his pant leg.

A bruise was already starting to form.

"Opps…," Katara winced.

"Thanks," her sparing partner grumbled as he began limping towards the steps. Katara rushed to his side and put her arm beneath his to try to help him.

"Careful where you step."

"It's just a bruise."

"Still, I've got you," she insisted as they hobbled along. He chuckled slightly.

"Yeah…I know."

"Sit down, I'll heal it," she told him as they reached the steps. Zuko let out a hissing sound as he took a seat. She knelt down beside him, bending water from the grates. He held up his pant leg and Katara moved her hands and the water that encased them over it. "Sorry about that. I thought you'd stop them."

"I missed one," he huffed as he leaned back against his arms and allowed her to heal his leg.

"One was all it took," she pointed out. He shot her a small glare and she smiled slightly. "Sorry."

"Forget it," he sighed. "You've done a lot for me anyway," he mumbled. She didn't respond. He glanced down and watched the focused expression on her face. He smiled slightly. Her hair had fallen out of place and her clothes were now slightly askew, yet none of that mattered when she was focused. The ache in his leg began to disappear and the color was back to normal. "Thank you."

The waterbender's eyes flickered upwards as she lowered her hands and returned the water from where she had gotten it. She nodded. "No problem," she shrugged. "It was my fault."

He shook his head and met her eyes. "No," he clarified. "Thank _you_. For helping Azula."

She looked at him curiously. "She wasn't the only one I was hoping to help, you know," she offered.

The corner of his mouth curled just a bit. "Yeah…I know." He paused and the small smile disappeared. "And I'm sorry, Katara. You always do everything you can for everyone. I should've tried to remember that. Instead, I got..."

"Jealous." Katara filled in. He gave her a small frown.

"Slightly upset," he corrected. She rolled her eyes. "It seemed like everything was going to fall apart and you were trying to help, but I just couldn't see it. I was too concerned with thinking my mom didn't want to be here and Azula wanting to leave her position and the family…."

"You're very concerned about them not wanting to be around you, aren't you?" Katara asked bluntly. Zuko sighed.

"I don't exactly have the best track record."

"You also don't have to worry about that," she said as she moved up one step and sat beside him. "Didn't I tell you before? You're not alone." She placed a hand on his, giving him a warm squeeze before leaning against him.

An arm went around her shoulders and Zuko rested his head on hers once more. "I know." She chuckled slightly and remained beside him, her hand grasping his as he rested beside her. A comfortable silence settled between them. "Don't fall asleep again," he said suddenly. A snort came from Katara as she lifted her head and gently smacked his arm with her hand.

He grinned as he let her slip from under his arm. "Alright, I get the hint. No more sleeping outside. Besides, the ship leaves early tomorrow," she asserted as she rose to her feet. "I should get to bed."

"I'll see you there," Zuko said as he stood up beside her. She lifted her head and gave him a quizzical look. Zuko froze and felt his face redden. "Tomorrow!" he choked out. "I'll see you there tomorrow at the dock!"

She tossed her head back and laughed as she patted his shoulder once more. "I know, I got it," she smiled widely. She stepped back and gave him a wave of her hand. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Fire Lord."

Zuko ran a hand down his face and gave her a similar wave. "Yeah…Goodnight…." He waited until she disappeared into the next hall before turning around and inwardly groaning. "I'll see you tomorrow at the dock," he repeated to himself as he headed towards his room. That was what he meant to say, right?

"Zuko?" a voice said in front of him. He lifted his head and saw his mother holding a cup and seemingly on her way back to her room. She squinted and stepped closer to him. "Your face is red, darling!" she gasped as she lifted one hand and pressed it against his face. "Are you well? Do you feel ill?"

"I'm fine, Mother," Zuko insisted as he tried to gently bat her concerned hand away. "I was just bending."

Ursa pursed her lips and furrowed her brows. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he stressed. "I just finished my evening exercises. What else could it be?"

In that moment, he answered his own question as the image of a blue-eyed, brown-haired waterbender with disheveled hair in thin blue robes filled his mind.

Zuko stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened. His heart was beating quickly. His face was flushed. "No..." He had known her for years, spent countless hours with her, even went on an overnight would-be revenge journey with her, how could he possibly be feeling something like this…_now_?

"Zuko?" He barely heard his mother. "Are you alright?"

A dull ache settled in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't be feeling this. She was his_ friend_. The _Avatar's_ girlfriend. She was _his friend's girlfriend_.

"Yeah, Mom," he mumbled quietly as the sudden realization filled him. An ache filled his chest. "I'm fine."

* * *

**A.N.** – Thank you very much for reading! And we are moving along slowly. The next chapter should be much more fulfilling, Zutara wise, but there, I am still setting the scene. Thank you for your patience and see you on day three of Z-Week!

**Today's Song** - "Arms" - Christina Perri


	3. Transcend

**Azul**

_Transcend_

By DamageCtrl

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

Someone was arguing outside her office and Katara briefly wondered if they understood the whole part about her needing to concentrate. She needed to finish her work in time for her dinner plans with her friends.

"You can't go in there!" she heard her secretary plead. Unable to concentrate, Katara lifted her head and frowned.

"Calm yourself, Mr. Ong," a cool, indifferent voice said. A moment later, the door flew open and Azula walked in, head held high, as if she had every right to waltz into the waterbender's office. "Come, Katara, it's time."

For others, hearing the Fire Nation Princess talk would've made her seem as if she were giving an order, and if it had been years earlier, that's what Katara would've though, too. However, Katara had known her long enough to know that the one who was held in high regard was she.

After all, the princess had come personally to pick her up.

Katara looked back down at the scroll spread across her desk. "I'll have to meet you guys at the restaurant," she told the other bender disappointedly. "I need to finish reading this and then decide whether or not to approve it."

Azula's red lips tugged into a tight-lipped frown. "You said you were going to come with me today to greet him at the port," she reminded the other woman shrilly. "That is why I came to get you."

"I know, but Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Aang will be there," Katara assured her with a heavy sigh as she looked up. Azula narrowed her eyes as she studied the waterbender and weighted her options. On one hand, Katara's dedication to her job was admirable.

At the same time, the Fire Lord was arriving and as an important member of the city, Katara should be there, the princess asserted. That and it had been some time since the two physically met. It was an opportunity that could not be missed.

Azula had heard from Mai that Zuko's recent attempts at seeing some young noblewomen had been complete failures. Not that she was surprised. To Azula, there was only one person she felt her idiot brother was destined to be with and that person was a prodigal waterbender who was probably too good for him.

And now that Katara and the Avatar had once again reverted to "being just friends" after the strain of their respective roles started to affect their relationship, it was the perfect time to reintroduce the two - if they would be so gracious as to allow Azula to do so.

"I was under the impression that part of your duties to the city wasn't simply to sit around and stamp papers, but to prove an adequate host to foreign dignitaries," Azula purred knowingly. "Do you not think that the nation most willing to be involved in trade with the United Republic should have their leader be placed above a mere document on…." She looked over Katara's shoulder. "Someone requesting land to open a cabbage farm – you need a form for that?"

"Yes," Katara sighed, exasperated, as she brought the scroll closer to her. She shot Azula and annoyed look. "Listen, I promise I'll be-"

"At the dock to meet my brother when he arrives, yes, and I'm holding you to that," Azula said, almost off-handedly. She rounded the desk and headed to the open door. "Quickly now, the carriage is waiting outside."

Katara stared for Azula a moment longer. "You're not going to leave until I come with you, are you?" she deduced.

Azula smirked and lifted up her hand. Two fingers crackled with lightning and she looked at it casually. "You can come willingly or I will have to drag you there. It's really your choice."

The blue-eyed bender rolled her eyes. She reached for her stamp, slammed it on the parchment and shoved it aside. "Only because I'll also hear it from Aang and Sokka about overworking," she conceded as she rose from her seat.

"Excellent," the royal smiled, pleased. She waited for Katara to finish putting her papers away before they headed out the door.

"Mr. Ong, please lock up before you leave!" Katara called over her shoulder as she slung her bag over her body. "I'll see you tomorrow morning!"

"No, she won't!" Azula added. Katara shot her another glare as she was ushered into an awaiting carriage.

"Azula-" she began as the door to the vehicle closed beside her.

"If I recall, the embassy has requested your presence at not only to a luncheon with some Fire Nation ex-colony merchants with the Fire Lord tomorrow, but also dinner with the Fire Lord and several city council members," Azula pointed out smoothly. "I highly doubt you'll be able to spend time stamping land grants tomorrow."

Katara pursed her lips. "First of all, my morning is still free and you can't stop me since you'll be playing host to your brother. Second, _you're_ the one who requested my presence in the first place!"

"That's politics, my dear Katara," Azula said smugly. She rested her hand over her heart. "I do what I can for my people."

"How gracious of you," the waterbender snorted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do I sense a bit of unwillingness?" the princess asked. "Do you not _want_ to see my brother?"

Katara wasn't sure if it was the way Azula asked or if it was because, as of late, she had been thinking far too often about him and not in regards to politics or trade. Silently, she cursed Azula for her prying question; reminding her that before he had seen her off at the port, he did something so seemingly innocent that sent her mind whirling the next year and a half.

It was a simple embrace. A long, affectionate one similar to what she had shared with him before, but different in that he lingered around her just a moment longer. He pressed his face against the side of her head and when he drew back, his lips brushed against her ear and a low voice whispered _"I'll miss you"_, sending unexpected shivers down her spine and a flush through her body.

She had spent the rest of the voyage back to the city contemplating three little words and convincing herself that he would miss her camaraderie, as she often did that of their friends when away. But his lips had caressed her ear and his hand and gently stroked the side of her face.

And even while with Aang, she found herself thinking about gold eyes looking down at her in a way that made her heartbeat fast and her blood rush. It was physical attraction: that had to be it. Zuko was good-looking. Perhaps even 'gorgeous' as Ty Lee happily described. That had to be it.

But it was enough to make her think about him. In fact, it was far too easy. Perhaps that is why in a few weeks, she could still vividly remember his arms around her and scent the perfumes that the servants put on his robes. They had been through more than most people would in their lives and shared even more. He had always been there, since she found the boy in the iceberg, and he had always stood out.

It was enough to miss the thrill of sparing against him, to feel the heat against her skin and know that all his attention was focused on her.

It was enough to make her feel guilty for thinking of him when she was with another, but she couldn't hate him for it, even when she tried to. When Aang had suggested they take a break and focus on the city, she had agreed. She needed time to clear her mind and fate decided it was not to be. When one man stepped out of that role in her life, fate seemed to send in another one.

Katara gritted her teeth. However, she wouldn't let him. Zuko was a friend and nothing more.

She shifted in her seat and shrugged. "Let's just get this over it," she said, focusing her attention out the window. "I have work to do."

* * *

He stood in front of a mirror in his bedroom, tugging at the fabric beneath the straps holding his swords against his back in order to keep it from wrinkling. He had refused to bring his royal robes with him to the United Republic, citing that it would make him look out of place.

He wanted to dress a bit more comfortably and less formal for the state visit. If he could've, he would've worn a casual tunic and vest over some pants and boots, as it was summer in the city, but his mother had insisted he wear something a bit more formal.

Zuko released a heavy breath. Half his hair was in a topknot and the rest fell over his back. His new clothes fit him well and that large belt Sokka sent as a birthday present actually went with the outfit. He hoped Katara liked it.

His eyes widened as the thought crossed his mind. A groan escaped his lips as he leaned forward and ran a hand down his face. He had to stop. He couldn't keep thinking about the waterbender as more than a friend.

He wasn't dressed to impress her; he was dressed in preparation for a state visit, he told himself.

A state visit where he would see her. His thoughts drifted. This was Azula's fault. Why had she sent him that message telling him that Aang and Katara were no longer in a romantic relationship? That was not necessary nor did he care to know, even if a small part of him did become excited at the thought.

Guiltily, he stood up straight and stared at his reflection once more. It had been a year and a half since he last saw Katara and since then, he had tried to talk himself out of his ill fated, not to mention highly confusing, attraction to her.

He knew full well that at the time, she was with his friend – a friend he cared about greatly, and as such, his attraction to Katara had to have been wrong. Yet, when she reached up to embrace him before she boarded the ship bound for the United Republic, he had momentarily forgotten about royal decorum and embraced her back. His arms had wound around her body instinctively and she freely buried her face against his shoulder as he pressed his head against hers. He couldn't help but think that she fit so well in his arms.

When he pulled back, the words had slipped from his lips before he even knew he was speaking. _"I'll miss you." _He hadn't meant to speak or to brush his lips against her ear as he moved back. He hadn't meant to stroke her face gently or take joy in her flushed expression a she stammered a few words of gratitude before quickly fleeing into the ship.

He hadn't meant to forget that they weren't alone or that she was with another. Later, he had chastised himself for being ridiculous. Katara was his friend. She'd never think of him like that. And there was still Aang to think about. The Avatar had the upmost faith in him and he refused to betray that. Not after everything.

"Calm yourself, Zuko," he told his reflection. "Just because Katara's single right now doesn't mean it's alright for you to invite her to your room…." He paused and pathetically pressed his head against the mirror. "I just didn't say that…."

A knock sounded on his door and he forced himself stand up straight. "Fire Lord, we have docked."

He took a deep breath and readied himself. His friends were waiting for him. Adjusting his tunic once more, he turned away from the door and marched dutifully out to the deck.

Head held high, he reached the edge of the ship and began to walk down the plank, ready to meet the group that had come to meet him. He stopped halfway down.

Katara stood there, waving. Alone.

"Azula," he breathed in a low, accusing voice.

"Hi, Zu-um, Fire Lord Zuko!" Katara smiled as she lowered her arm. "Welcome to Republic City! It looks like Azula got your messenger hawk about your early arrival, but forgot to relay the message to the others."

He almost wanted to snort. Azula didn't simply 'forget' things. "It's fine," he assured her as he reached the dock. He found himself stopping a few paces from her. Usually, this was the part where they embraced after not seeing each other in so long, but neither moved closer.

Katara kept a smile on her face, willing her eyes not to rake down his body. She hadn't seen him in a year and a half; had he grown taller? Was that the belt that they picked out for his birthday? It looked good on him.

"_Focus, Katara!" _her mind hissed.

"So, where is my sister?" Zuko asked as he glanced around the dock. He could see the carriage at the end of the wooden walkway, baring a flame symbol on the side. "I have no doubt she dragged you here herself."

Katara scratched the side of her head. "I could've sworn she was here a few moments ago," she admitted. She looked around and furrowed her brows.

Zuko let out a heavy sigh and looked past her. "She's probably by the carriage. Shall we go?"

"Sure," Katara nodded. She paused and tilted her head to the side. "Do you have any guards with you?"

Zuko raised his good brow at her. "I don't see why I'd need them outside of the embassy. According to the schedule my sister drew up, I'd be in the presence of several master benders, the Avatar, and two highly trained warriors."

Katara chuckled. "Do keep in mind that one of those warriors is pregnant. I doubt Suki will be of much help. I doubt Sokka will, too, actually."

"That reminds me," Zuko said as he looked over his shoulder before the continued down the dock. "Captain! Do not forget to send the gift to Councilman Sokka's house!"

"Yes, Fire Lord!"

"You brought them a gift?" Katara grinned. "That was thoughtful."

"It was the least I could do after he sent me this belt," Zuko replied. Katara laughed. She reached over and patted the leather and metal accessory around his waist with the back of her hand.

"Hey, at least it looks good on you, Fire Lord."

"You think so?" he grinned.

She was smiling as she nodded. "Yeah, you look…," her voice trailed off as she met his eyes. She bit her lower lip and turned her eyes away. "You look great."

His own eyes softened and for a moment, he had to force himself not to reach out and run his fingers through her hair. He swallowed and looked away from her.

"So do you."

They lapsed into silence, walking beside each other with their eyes looking anywhere, but at the other. As they approached the carriage, Katara cleared her throat.

"Did you get the tariff amendments?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes, I brought them with me to go over. Some of members on the trade ministry had some changes they wanted me to discuss with you," he replied in a formal tone. "Did you get the paperwork to open up that Fire Nation bank here?"

"Yes, it's in the final stages," Katara replied likewise. "Um…how is your mother?"

"Well. She sends her regards. How is Aang?" He wanted to slap himself.

"He's doing well, too," Katara answered in a measured voice. "Uh…I suppose I should tell you that we kind of broke up."

"Oh." That was the best he could answer.

"Just so it won't be awkward," Katara assured him as she held her hands up. "But we're still friends."

"Of course, of course," Zuko nodded. "I wouldn't expect otherwise." He lifted his hand and tugged at his collar.

She looked away once more. "Um…sorry about not visiting a few months ago during your birthday celebration," she said. Aang had gone with Toph and her top students. Even Azula had returned. She hadn't spoken to Katara for a week after the blue-eyed brunette said she wouldn't go due to conflicting meetings she had to deal with.

"No, no, it's fine," he told her. "I know you're busy." He had been completely disappointed when Aang appeared, but Katara wasn't with him. "You missed a great celebration, though."

"I'm sure you both can make up the lost time while here," a voice said from behind them. They turned around and saw a pleased looking female royal approaching them.

"Azula!"

"Where were you?" Zuko snapped immediately as he stormed towards his sister, his eyes accusing. The princess didn't flinch as he stopped before her, seething.

"I went to send messages to the others instructing them to meet us at the restaurant," Azula told him coolly. She ran her eyes up and down his new clothes and smirked. "Dressed to impress, I see. Good job, Zuzu."

His glare hardened.

"Can we just get to the restaurant?" Katara sighed. Azula nodded and stepped around her, climbing into the carriage first.

Zuko stood beside the door, dismissing the driver as he held out his hand and offered it to Katara. "After you."

For a moment, she stared at his extended hand. It would be the first time she touched him in a year and a half. Katara pushed the thought out of his mind. It was just his hand and he was only helping her into the carriage.

"What a gentleman," she smiled back teasingly. She placed her hand in his and nearly pulled it back when the heat of his skin made contact with hers. Wide blue eyes flickered from their hands to his face, as if asking if he felt what she felt.

"Are you two coming in or not? I'm getting hungry!" Azula snapped from within.

Zuko didn't take his eyes off of Katara's. "We're coming," he replied calmly. He lifted Katara's hand, making the waterbender remember where they were. She quickly climbed into the carriage, taking her seat beside Azula.

The Fire Lord climbed in after them and closed the door before taking his seat across from them.

Katara eyes met his once more and then turned away. For the next few days, she would resist him and whatever tumultuous feelings brewing for him with all she had.

* * *

"Azula," Katara looked up from the papers on her desk and gave the other woman a tired look. "I can't."

"I would go with him, but Ambassador Mung Feng has been very persistent about the waters off the coast of the south western Earth Kingdom recently and wants to get that squared away," Azula told her.

Katara frowned. She didn't have time to escort Zuko sightseeing around the city. "Can't you ask one of the embassy officials to take him?"

"I can't."

"Why not?" She almost didn't want to ask.

Azula shrugged. "Because Zuzu is already waiting in the carriage outside for you."

"Azula!" Katara slammed her hands on the table and looked at the royal furiously. "You can't keep doing this!"

"Keep doing what?" Azula asked innocently.

"This!" Katara said. She fell back against her chair and covered her face with her hand. "I know what you're doing."

The golden-eyed woman cocked her head. "And what is that?"

Blue eyes bore into hers. "You're trying to set me up with your brother." It had been obvious now.

"Oh, good," Azula seemed to let out a relieved breath. "And here I thought you weren't getting it." A horrified look filled Katara's face.

"You can't be serious," she choked out as she shook her head. "Azula, I'm not going to…to go out on a date with your brother!"

"Why not?" Azula looked affronted. "What's wrong with my brother?"

"Nothing!" Katara struggled to argue. Nothing could be further from the truth. "It's just that he's a friend!" That she couldn't get out of her mind.

"The Avatar is your friend and you dated him."

"That's not what I meant!" Aang was Aang. Zuko was Zuko. They were different.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I don't know!" Katara said, frustrated. "Azula, I'm twenty some years old! I can pick and choose who I want to see myself!"

The other woman stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Is it the scar?" she asked. "I didn't think that bothered you."

"It's not the scar!" Katara yelled. To her, the scar was a symbol of how far he had come from an angry prince to an honorable ruler.

"Then what? His breeding are impeccable, I don't see what else would make him so physically unattractive to you," she countered.

Katara threw her arms in the air. "I don't think he's unattractive!"

"It is his personality, then," Azula asserted, narrowing her eyes. "I'll have a talk a with him."

"No!" Katara darted around her desk to stop Azula before she reached her door. "His personality is fine!"

Furrowed brows and confused eyes looked at her. "Then what is the problem?" Azula asked. "You find him attractive. You like his personality, regardless of how flawed _I _find it. You are friends and therefore you get along. Both you and my brother are currently unattached and are not prohibited from seeing each other. Am I missing something?"

Katara stood beside her, grasping the sleeve of Azula's shirt as her expression went blank. For the last three days, she had been treading carefully around Zuko. Their conversations were centered on business and when it began to stray outside of that, it became strained and forced.

From the moment he had arrived, she found that their eyes avoided each other. An unfamiliar tension settled between them, although nothing had been done to cause it. They hadn't fought. They weren't angry at each other. There was just something that suddenly distanced them.

She had hoped that none of their friends or siblings noticed how they didn't speak to each other directly or how she didn't take a seat beside him and seemed to keep away.

Most of all, she prayed that they didn't notice that when their eyes did meet, everyone else in the room was forgotten. The quickened heart beat and the loss of breath that she had once associated with Aang was suddenly rushing back to her as gold eyes locked on to hers.

Then he'd smile, a small smile unseen the others and her heart would race even more. When had his face matured? When had the angles of his face become stronger and when had his chest been so broad and welcoming? She'd blink and he'd quickly turn his attention elsewhere, leaving her face heating up as she tried to distract herself with another conversation.

Three days it had gone on like this and every day they had been stuck together for meetings and meals, whatever was between them seemed to grow stronger and she needed to get away.

She'd accidentally brushed his thigh the day before and she could've sworn she felt a spark of electricity between them. Katara had quickly apologized and when he replied, her entire body was suddenly on fire and completely aware of him. Was his voice always that low? That smooth? When did it start to make her tingle?

Now, Azula wanted her to escort Zuko for the day. Alone.

"I…," she began lamely. "I just…can't."

"Azula," a low irritated voice came from the door. Katara whipped her head around and felt her face drain of color. Zuko stood at the threshold; a frown across his face as narrowed gold eyes bore into his sister. "Stop it."

The female royal's eyes darted from her brother's to the frozen waterbender and back. "Zuko-"

"Go and get in the carriage. Jung will take you back to the embassy." He was angry. Katara could almost feel the fury-fueled heat coming from his body as she released Azula's sleeve. The black-haired woman straightened up and locked her jaw.

"And you?" she asked, her voice icy.

"Jung will return for me after he drops you off. Now," he growled behind gritted teeth. "Get out."

She could've said so much more, but surprisingly, Azula just bowed her head and obediently slipped past her brother to take her leave. The door closed behind her and Katara found herself with the Fire Lord. He remained standing by the door and she turned her head away.

"If you'll give me a moment," she began carefully as she turned around. "I can probably arrange for someone to-"

"I'm sorry," he said behind her. "I know what Azula's been doing I'm sorry if it's upset you. You know how she is."

She kept her back to him. "No, it's not your fault," she told him. "She probably just thinks of us as important people to her, so…."

"Yeah," Zuko agreed quietly. "That must be it." Katara took a deep breath and slowly turned around to face him.

"I can get someone from the council to escort you," she offered. "It'll take a few minutes, actually."

"That's fine, but I'd like to talk to you for a moment," he acknowledged. She felt her head nod.

"About the regulations on foreign produce?" she asked, almost too hopeful.

He looked uncertain. "About what's going on between us."

She stared at him. Her first instinct to deny that there was anything wrong, but even as the words formed in her mind, she knew it wouldn't work. Instead, her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned back against her desk.

"What_ is_ going on between us, Zuko?" she asked quietly as she lifted pained eyes to him. "Our conversations never used to be this awkward. Did I do something?"

He almost wanted to laugh. It wasn't her fault. "Did _I_?" he countered. He shook his head. "Katara, when you left the Fire Nation last, if I said anything to upset you-"

"You didn't," she cut him off. Upset her? Upset wasn't the word she would use. Zuko knit his brows together. She averted her eyes to the floor. "You didn't _do_ anything."

"Then if neither of us did anything," he began. "How did it get like this? We used to be friends."

"We still are friends," she asserted.

"Then why can't we be in the same room without me wanting _more _than just a conversation with you?" he asked. Her eyes widened and he silently swore. He was just the king of saying inappropriate things at inappropriate times. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Do you want to just be friends?" Katara asked. "To go back to how it was?"

_Of course not._ "If we can," he answered. He was lying.

She hated that her heart ached with his words. "We can." She forced a smile on her face, silently hoping her disappointment and hurt didn't show. "Friends?" She extended her hand.

"Friends."

His hand encased hers. A shock coursed through their bodies, but they remained smiling.

* * *

"Of course we can go up," Katara rolled her eyes. "We know the architect! Teo was the one who insisted we come to look at it, anyway."

"Yes, but I think he meant in the daytime," Zuko snorted behind her. It was his last night in the city and after a large meal, Katara had the bright idea of walking it off by crossing the blasted city to an unfinished structured. Everyone else had wisely decided to go home, but curious as to the building he had been told about, Zuko found himself following reluctantly.

"Well, you don't have any more day time left!" Katara shouted as she slipped through a roped off section of a large, partially built metal tower. Even though it had yet to reach it's near halfway point, it already soaring above the rest of the fledging city, in the northern incorporated areas. "You leave tomorrow!"

Zuko sighed as he eyed the metal structure suspiciously. Various construction material still littered the ditch below the darkened structure, but Katara didn't seem to mind as she began climbing the stepladders that went up one side.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" he asked. "Isn't this a bit dangerous?"

"Zuko, we saved the world," Katara said as she continued climbing. "Going up a ladder shouldn't be a problem."

He put his hands on the railings and gave it a firm shake. It seemed well made, but he wasn't convinced. "Are you sure it'll hold us?"

"Just come up here!" her voice snapped above him. "The view is amazing!"

He let out a conceding breath and trudged after her, grumbling that the half-finished structure would collapse beneath them. Still, Katara seemed excited to show him and he followed. The last few days weren't nearly as bad as the first. They had tried to sort out the tension and for the most part it worked. Now, they had some semblance of their old relationship back, even if at times he wasn't certain he wanted it to be.

As they reached the first completed level Katara darted from the stairwell to the edge of the tower. He could see unfinished stone slabs where telescopes would be installed in order to look out to towards the city and cringed as he saw some wires lying around, just ready to be tripped on.

Sokka and Teo had been telling him all about the tower and how it would be a design that every other nation would marvel at, as it was going to be lit up using some new inventions the two and Teo's father had been working on.

Zuko maintained his skepticism as the half-finished tower was pointed out to him from the street earlier that day.

"Is this platform even solid?" Zuko frowned as he walked across wooden boards.

Katara rolled her eyes from the railing. "I've been up here before with the guys. It's safe!"

"Sure, it is…."

"Just come here," Katara urged as she grasped his arm and pulled him forward. His eyes widened as she dragged him towards the railing. "See!"

He looked out before him and admitted to himself, it was quite a view. He could see the bay clearly in the distance; dark and lit only by a few ships and some lanterns coming from one of the islands. Jutting out into the water was the start of a small city lined with lantern street lamps.

A cool breeze swept over them, a refreshing change from the heat of the day. It felt nice against his warm skin.

"There is your ship!" Katara pointed out towards the pier as she unknowingly squeezed his arm. Silently, he wished she wouldn't. "And that way…," she said, moving her finger across the skyline. "Is the City Hall…the Fire Nation Embassy is there…." She continued to ramble off various sights they could make out from the tower, but his attention was focused to her arms still clinging around one of his. "Oh! And you can see Sokka's place over…." A warm hand brushed hers. Her voice stopped abruptly as she turned her head towards him, startled.

Gold orbs were looking down at their entwined arms and Katara found herself following them. Pale fingers seemed to move against her hands, tentatively slipping between her fingers as if unsure if he could or not. She found a lump in her throat and tried to calm the slamming heart in her chest. The façade she had forced on the last few days began to crack…all with a simple touch.

"I can still feel them," Zuko said quietly as the wind blew over the platform. "When I touch your skin…the little shocks."

Silently, she prayed he wasn't saying what she was hearing. She didn't wan to acknowledge the little shocks. She didn't want her façade to fail.

Katara kept her eyes diverted as she pulled her hand away from his. This had to stop before it was too late. "Zuko, we can't. Aang and I just broke up a few weeks ago," she began, trying to put up that boundary.

He hesitated. "Because of me?"

Every fiber of her body wanted to tell him no. Her face dropped as she wrapped her arms around her body. Part of her wanted to blame him. If he hadn't whispered in her ear, perhaps the feelings that had gone unnoticed for years would've stayed that way.

"Why did you do that, Zuko?" she asked in a pained voice. "That morning I left the Fire Nation."

He sucked in a sharp breath. He had spoken the truth. He would miss her, as always, but more than as a friend.

He opened his mouth and tried to search for the right words. "I didn't plan to say it out loud," his words almost sounded like an apology. "It just happened and…and I didn't know how to explain it, so I just stepped back and let you leave."

"You didn't mean that you'd miss me like you'd miss the others, did you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

His eyes searched hers. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't want put you in this situation. I didn't want this to happen," he gushed. "Aang is my friend!" he asserted. "I would never betray him by pursing you! I love him like my own brother!"

"I know you do!" Katara choked out. "That was why I kept telling myself that I heard wrong! That you didn't mean what you said!"

"But I _did _mean what I said!"

"That's the problem!" She ran a hand down her face and shook her head. "When you said that, no matter how much I tried to convince myself otherwise, I knew you were telling the truth and every time I thought about it, the more I found myself thinking about you and the way you stroked my face and whispered in my ear…." She shut her eyes tightly to keep from crying. Katara took a deep breath. "I_ love _Aang," she stressed as she met his eyes. "But I can't stop thinking about _you_."

Her eyes began to moisten and he reached out, taking a tentative step forward. "Katara, I-"

"That's why I agreed to stop my relationship with Aang. That's why I wanted the break with him. That's why I cried myself to sleep for a week because until I can stop thinking about you and missing you and wanting to see you, I'm_ betraying _Aang and I can't do that to him," she exclaimed. "Zuko…," her strained voice pleaded. "I want this feeling to go away." He felt his heart being ripped from his chest as her words filled the air. She shook her head as she looked at him. "I don't want to be with him and think of you. I don't want to hear his voice and compare it to yours. I don't want to be in his arms and miss being next to you. Do you understand?" she asked, painfully. "I just want things to go back the way they were before, when it made sense!"

Zuko could only stand there, feeling helpless as she denounced the unnamed feelings she had for him. With each word, he felt part of him die.

"That's not fair, Katara," he told her quietly. "You think you're the only one suffering? Do you know how many times I've tried to rationalize all the things wrong with what I'm feeling? You're a trusted friend. You and Aang have been together since we were _children_. _He_ is also a trusted friend – someone I can entrust my life to!"

"Zuko-"

"Along with you and Uncle, he's one of the people who changed my life and I there is nothing I can do to stop this feeling of guilt no matter how hard I've tried, even though we haven't done anything! And don't you think I've tried to direct it elsewhere?" he demanded bitterly. "Do you know how many courtesans I've tried to start a relationship with, only to stop because _every time_ I look into their eyes, all I see are your big, _beautiful _blue ones looking back at me-"

"Stop it!"

"And reminding me that the only person I want in this world is you!" He heard her choke back a sob and cover her mouth as she looked at him disbelievingly. Zuko lowered his arms. "Maybe that's what I wanted even when we were teenagers, Katara. Maybe that's why you always stood out to me," he admitted as he shook his head sadly. "Why I always ended up coming to you."

Katara closed her eyes tightly and looked away from him. It was a resounding rejection. Gathering up whatever will he had, Zuko swallowed the lump in his throat and stood up straight. He didn't want to put her through any more pain.

"But," he continued carefully, without the slightest doubt. "If it would make you happy." It hurt to think about it, but he could bare it. "We can stay friends." For _her_.

She could hear the pain in his voice and it hurt to listen. Katara opened her eyes and met his.

Friends?

She took a step closer.

They could remain friends.

She raised her hands. They cupped his face. Such a familiar look of anguish on it…she could remember the day they first met. She could remember every instance they clashed, every moment they spent together.

When he turned on her in Ba Sing Se, it had hurt her deeply. It took her longer than one else to forgive him and he had gone to such needless lengths prove his loyalty to her. They were friends; they loved each other. He loved Aang like a brother. She loved Aang as a companion, a partner. But what they had for each other was different.

His eyes closed as her thumbs stroked the sides of his face, running gently against his scar.

Friends? Tomorrow, they could be friends.

She leaned upwards.

Tomorrow, they could return to a mutual love, one far less intense.

Her lips slid softly over his. He responded in an instant and leaned into her.

Tomorrow.

Tonight, they were more than that.

* * *

They waved as the ship rolled out of the harbor to the sound of cheers. A band played behind them to see off the Fire Lord as he stood on the stern of his ship, returning the waves from the various people who had come to see him off.

His clothing was impeccable; free of wrinkles and well fitted; every aspect in the perfect place. His hair was combed straight and tied back; his fire nation emblem glimmering in the sun.

Katara remained standing amongst their friends. Hours earlier, her hands and raked through his hair, relishing the feel of his thick, straight locks between her fingers. Before that, his clothes were on a pile on the floor, taken off as quickly as possible before as they stumbled into her bedroom.

Zuko smiled for everyone to see, but was smiling only for her. She looked prim and proper, her face not showing any signs of the hot flush that reddened her cheeks or the rest of her body as his hands earnestly explored it a few hours before. The collar of her blue top hid the marks his lips had seared across her flesh, over and over the moment he pinned her to the bed.

The night had been an intense blur, but they had agreed that it was simply to get it out of their systems; to ease the tension that was lingering heavily between them.

And when the sun rose and he looked down at her resting against his chest, her fingers still playing with his hair as they relished the peaceful silence, his heart ached more than it had before that night had begun.

Get it out of their systems? They both knew that, no matter what parting words they had just said, no matter what agreement they had come to, they would never forget such a night.

They had passed the point of 'just friends' and knew that as much as they may want to in the future, they could never go back to the way things were.

* * *

**A. N.** – Thank you all very much for reading! The angsty portion of the fanfic is about to begin and if you are familiar with my writing, you will probably know that this will be terrible and I hope you do bear with me. I appreciate your time reading and thank you for giving this fic a chance!

**Today's Song** – "Cosmic Love" – Florence + The Machine


	4. Whimsical

**Azul**

_Whimsical_

By DamageCtrl

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

The last days of summer were the best time to go, Azula had assured them. The mid-season rush was over and as a result, Ember Island wasn't as crowd filled as it could be. Not that it mattered, as Mai had pointed out when they arrived at the palace en route to the island. Azula was going to take them to the Royal Family's summer palace on the island and it had a private beach.

Toph had, hesitantly, been coaxed into taking a break from the police department to join them on a well-deserved break. Suki and Sokka were bringing their baby and as such, Hakoda was meeting them there to spend time with the family.

They graying chief was currently sitting on one of the courtyards with his granddaughter his lap as Ursa shook a rattling toy in front of her. They had volunteered to babysit while the Sokka and Suki went for an evening stroll on the beach.

Further back in the hall, leaning against a wooden pillar, Zuko narrowed his eyes as he sipped on his coconut beverage. Part of him applauded his mother for handling Hakoda's unexpected arrival so well. There was no awkwardness on either of their parts, just smiles and pleasant conversation.

A part of him hoped that the distance between him and Katara would also allow for them to smile and talk in each other's presence, like their parents. Only time would tell; she had yet to arrive.

"I smell a diaper change…," Hakoda cringed slightly as he lifted his granddaughter off his knee. "Ursa, can you hand me one of her diapers?"

"Are you sure?" the thin, red-robbed royal asked. "I can change her."

"I may be old, but I can change this little one's diaper," Hakoda laughed as he held the child against him with one hand and spread out a dark blue blanket on the ground beside them with the other. "I used to change Sokka and Katara's diapers all the time."

And Ursa, for some reason, blushed at the thought. Zuko wanted to run his hand down his face. Perhaps his mother hadn't gotten over the Southern Water Tribe chief as he thought.

"You could've told me that you invited him," he grumbled. He already knew Azula was watching him closely and standing further inside.

"I did," Azula replied calmly. "I told you that Hakoda was coming."

"When you sent someone to pick him up at the dock!" Zuko hissed. He waved his hand over to where the his mother and the man who broke his mother's heart were cooing over a one-year old.

"I felt it was a good gesture considering we'd be closer to the pole and I'm sure he wanted to see the baby," Azula explained, as if her decision were natural.

"See the baby?" Zuko snorted.

His sister put an innocent look no her face. "What other reason could I have, dear brother?"

"Ugh…," he grumbled as he stalked passed her. "I'm going to get another drink." He stomped past her, turning a corner and nearly running into a green-clad woman.

"Hey! Watch it," Toph chastised as she barely stepped out of the way on time. "I can't really see over wood floors, you know!"

"Sorry," Zuko mumbled under his breath. He walked around her and the earthbender let out a snort.

"What's twisting his hot pants?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Angst, frustration, and a little bit of self-loathing," Azula replied coolly. "You know, the usual."

The Fire Lord ignored the two prodigal benders and headed to the kitchen. Most of the servants had retired for the evening, with just a few remaining until the royals and their guests retired themselves. It was fine; he could get another drink by himself.

"Nephew," a kindly old voice chuckled. "You're just in time! I've made another fusion drink!" Iroh beamed as he looked up from the counter and saw his nephew approaching.

Zuko froze, his eyes wide as if caught. Iroh had joined them for the family trip with the side motive of finding the right Fire Nation fruits to add to his latest line of Jasmine Dragon fruit beverages. They were apparently a hit in Ba Sing Se.

However, with finding which fruits worked and which didn't, there had been numerous experiments and as the group found out, numerous failures. Only Ursa had been able to avoid drinking some of Iroh's tests.

"Oh…again?" Zuko asked weakly, already trying to find a quick exit. "It's kind of late Uncle."

"It won't keep you up," the entrepreneur assured him. "It's a very calming mixture. Very smooth." He pushed a cup towards Zuko and the Fire Lord eyed it warily.

"Are you sure this is…safe?" he asked.

Iroh sighed. "Zuko, trust me. I had to try numerous different combinations. Sometimes, you just have to be patient in order to find the right kind of flavor for you."

"If you like, Uncle, I'm sure it's fine," Zuko assured him.

"Oh, not so, Zuko," Iroh corrected him gently. "You see, people prefer flavors different than others. What Hakoda prefers seems to be what will compliment what he is eating at the time. Toph likes the sweetest fruit in hers, but it's almost the most difficult to extract flavor from. She seemed to enjoy it more knowing how much effort was put into making it."

"Then just go with one of the flavors the others have agreed upon," Zuko urged.

Iroh shook his head. "If everyone settled on just one flavor, we'd never know what else is out there; if there was something better. Just like life, you must try new things."

Zuko stared at his uncle dully. "And if I don't like them?" _Or they give me food poisoning?_

Iroh chuckled. "Then at least you still took that chance and had a taste." He pushed the cup closer to Zuko. "Different mixtures create different flavors, Zuko. What feels right to you may not sit well with others, but you never know until you try."

He conceded. Unable to deny his uncle, Zuko placed his empty coconut drink on the counter and took the cup, bringing it to his lips. He sniffed the cup carefully before finally taking a sip. Iroh watched his expression expectantly to gage the success of his drink.

Zuko's eyes widened. It was surprisingly good. He drank about half the cup before lowering it and nodded his head in approval. "It's good," he said, almost surprised. "It's refreshing and smooth, but a little bitter. It brings out the sweetness from the fruit." He sounded like he was back in Ba Sing Se, reciting the menu as a server once more. "What is it?"

"It's actually a blend of our purple papaya and antarctic sage blossoms Hakoda had brought at my request. He was hoping to find a way to export them and I think we just found out how to use them best!" Iroh beamed proudly. "I'm glad you like it! I plan to add it to the four nations beverage line in Republic City. It is my Water Tribe and Fire Nation drink," he said as turned around to write down some notes in a bound book, not noticing that Zuko had tensed. "Azula and Toph were helping me come up with names. I'm torn between _Opposites Attract_ and _Steam_." Iroh added. He looked over his shoulder. "What do you think, Zuko?"

The scarred brunette was gone, an empty cup left in his wake. Iroh furrowed his brows, confused, as he caught a glimpse of his nephew out the window, heading towards the beach.

Zuko dug his feet in to the soft sand with each step as he walked out to the water. He stopped as the waves rolled in, submerging his feet as he tilted his head back and released a heavy breath.

Why did everything remind him of Katara? He hoped that since they parted in Republic City, the feelings he felt would melt away. They had spent one amazing night together, seemingly trying to take everything they could from a few hours.

He replayed that night over and over so many times since he left. Sleepless nights when he paced the halls only served to remind him who was missing. Even when someone else was in his bed, he found himself pulling away.

They didn't have her thick, brown hair or her smooth brown skin. They didn't play with hair or lay their head over his chest, listening to his heartbeat. They didn't smile and crinkle her the corners of their eyes like she did.

And as much as he had wanted, many times over, to go back to Republic City and relive that night, he never left the Fire Nation.

Katara had never contacted him about it or about them. Every time he received a notice from the United Republic, his heart would leap out of his chest in excitement, only to be sorely disappointed each time with the letter or document was business related.

Her lack of communication on the subject made him wonder if she had gotten her fill of him that night and that for her, it really was over.

For weeks had had been preparing himself for this vacation Azula had planned, convincing himself that he and Katara had made good on their agreement and that after one passion filled night, they were back to being friends.

The thought made his chest ache as much as it did that morning he left.

Zuko took a deep breath and inhaled the warm sea air. He'd always remember that night and he'd always care for her, but, he told himself, his feelings would pass; he just had to let her go.

He saw a shadow move smoothly across the sand and snapped is head up. It was far too large to be a bird and he was correct. A flying bison was descending in a spiral, preparing to land on the open area in front of the summer palace.

Zuko furrowed his brows as the massive beast landed. Two figures were on his saddle and he recognized both immediately.

Aang hopped off his seat behind Appa's head with a burst of air, landing easily beside the animal as Katara climbed over the side of the saddle and slid down Appa's tail.

"Oh, wow! This place hasn't changed a bit!" a tall man with a shaved head beamed as he put his hands on his waist and looked around. "That's where we built a sand castle!" he pointed out at the beach. "And over there is where Zuko chased me out of the hall with fire!" he added as he motioned to one of the restored buildings.

"Okay," Katara sighed as she put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a squeeze. "I know you're excited, but I think you need to get some rest. We've been flying some sometime."

"I know, I know," Aang agreed reluctantly. He turned to Zuko as he caught sight of the other man approaching them. Aang gave him a bright, excited smile. "Zuko!"

"I'm glad I had some hay readied in the stables," Zuko greeted as he reached them. He returned the a smile as he stopped beside Appa and gave him a good scratch before Aang enveloped him in a brotherly embrace. Zuko chuckled as he patted Aang on the back. "How was your trip?"

"Way too long," Aang admitted as they released each other. "We've been flying for what feels like days." He gave Zuko a lopsided smile as he put one arm around Katara's shoulders. Zuko found his eyes lingering on the gesture. "So…do I have the same room?"

"What?" Zuko distractedly turned his head towards Aang and shook his head. "No, we're still in the middle of getting that old building restored. One of the guest wings is ready, though. Let me call a servant and have them bring you over. Do you need a hand with your bags?"

"I'm a monk," Aang beamed. "I don't have much." A little flying lemur chirped in agreement as he landed on his shoulder.

Zuko turned just as another voice called out. "Hey! You guys finally made it!"

"I was wondering when you two would arrive!" Suki laughed as she and Sokka reached them.

"Yeah, it took a bit longer than we thought to wrap up the Northern Water Tribe stuff," Katara sighed tiredly. "You'd think that they'd take me a bit more seriously after all these years."

Suki greeted her with a hug. "Hey, you managed to change Grandpakku's mind," she reminded her. "You'll show them yet."

"Did you guys eat already?" Sokka asked as he rubbed his stomach. "Suki and I just went for a walk and now I'm kind of hungry."

His wife grinned. "You're always hungry."

"I could go for a snack," Aang said. "Anything vegetarian?"

"I'm sure we can rustle up something," Sokka said. He put his arm around Aang's neck and pulled him towards the house. "We're off to the kitchen!"

Katara rolled her eyes. "When are you not?"

Suki chuckled. She looked over at Zuko and smiled. "Is my baby girl still with Dad and Ursa?"

"They're practically spoiling her rotten," Zuko laughed lightly. "I'd save your daughter if I were you."

"I'm on it, Fire Lord!" Suki gave him a little salute before jogging back towards the house.

"I didn't know your mother was going to be here," a voice said behind him.

"I didn't know your dad…," his voice trailed off as he turned around and suddenly remembered who had been left alone with. "Um…Hakoda coming was a surprise, as well."

"Let me guess," Katara crossed her arms over her chest. "Azula."

"Surprise, surprise," Zuko replied dumbly. "Do you have any bags?" He stepped around her, heading back to the bison.

"Just this one," she said as she lifted the strap of the leather satchel she wore over her shoulder.

"Your highness, Princess Azula sent us to see to the Avatar's bison!" a voice said from the house. Three servants in red were rushing down the steps.

"Be sure to give him some vegetables, too, please," Katara said as she stepped aside, letting the servants cut between her and Zuko.

"Of course, Master Katara. His Highness has made sure the stable was well prepared."

Her eyes flickered to the ruler, who was giving instructions to the head servant. When the servant turned towards her, Zuko met her gaze.

"Katara, did you want to follow Ming to your room or were you going to head to the kitchen?" he asked.

"Oh, umm…," Katara looked towards the house and squinted her eyes. "Actually, I was hoping to take a walk and stretch my legs. We've been on Appa for hours."

Zuko nodded solemnly. "Ming, can you take her bag to her room."

"Of course, Fire Lord."

The waterbender held out her bag as the servant came to take it from her. As he disappeared back into the house and the other two lead the lumbering animal away, Zuko looked back at Katara and motioned his head towards the beach.

"Care to join me? I was going to get a walk in, as well."

She hesitated. The man she had slept with over a year ago was inviting her to join him on a walk down a beach, on a tropical island, while dressed, while fitting for the environment, a pair of loose, cropped pants and a simple red vest over his broad, inviting chest.

"Sure." _Damn it._

Zuko tried not to let any of the surprise reach his face. He hadn't expected her to agree so easily and found himself somewhat disappointed that she did. Perhaps she really was over him.

"It's a good night for a walk. The weather is good," he said as he turned towards the water. Katara nodded quietly and followed behind him.

"When did you arrive?" she asked as she fell into step beside the Fire Lord.

"This morning," he answered. "It's not that I don't like your father, by the way, I was just…kind of caught by surprise. I thought Mom would be a bit upset."

"They did part on good terms, Zuko," Katara told him. "Dad says they still exchange letters."

The Fire Lord's head shot up. "They _what_?" he spat out. Katara giggled as he looked horrified by the thought.

"What? Afraid my dad will steal your mommy away?" she egged.

"No, I'm just…I didn't know," Zuko stammered. That would explain why whenever his mother received packages from the South Pole, she would hurry to her room and then seem content for days after. He had always assumed she was receiving things from the friends she had left behind. Not letters from one _particularly interesting_ friend.

"I think Dad misses her," she admitted as she put her hands behind her. "I mean, he still doesn't plan on remarrying, but he does like the company of your mom. He said she got him into less trouble than Bato."

"They are getting older," Zuko added. And Hakoda did seem to make his mother happy. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to invite him to the Fire Nation. For international relations, of course," he added quickly.

Katara grinned. "Of course."

"How are things back in the city?"

"Hectic as always," she admitted. "We all really could use the vacation."

"So could I," Zuko lifted his arms over his head and stretched. "If I hear one more complaining noble, it'll be too soon." Katara nodded, but wasn't listening. She watched his arms stretch, admiring the way his muscles contracted smoothly. She frowned to herself.

She thought she had made a resolution.

"I've been so busy lately," she said, distracting herself. "I barely have time to get some bending in."

Beside her, Zuko raised a brow. He stopped by the water's edge and grinned just a bit. "Why didn't you say so sooner?"

"What?"

"Fight me."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as she stopped several paces in front of him. "Zuko, I just flew from the Northern Water Tribe-"

"Perhaps you didn't hear me," Zuko seemed to challenge as he took a step back, his feet splashing in the water as he moved into a defensive position. "Fight me."

"Zuko."

"Peasant."

She tensed. He could see her eyes widened with annoyance. He had spent referred to her as that since they were teens. "I have a name," Katara frowned. She could see the amusement in his eyes as he watched her take another step back. The water from the waves rolling up to her booted feet weren't receding with the waves.

He gave her a smug look. A low, teasing voice answered her. "Want to spell it out for me, _peasant_?"

A roar of water filled his ears as he felt a familiar rush course through his body. She flung herself forward and Zuko barely kept the pleased smile off his face.

This was good. He knew she enjoyed the intense rush just as much as he did whenever they spared. The blood pumping in their ears, their lungs burning as they pushed and strained their bodies in a mad bid for dominance over the other.

He loved seeing the fire in her eyes as he consumed her thoughts. Even if they were fighting, he didn't care, as long as for a few moments, all she thought of was him.

She twisted her body and Katara could feel him fly by her. She could feel the heat from his body, the hot breath from his lips, as she evaded him.

This was their moment. Their distraction and no one else could join them. No one else had ever been able to; not like this.

Entangled in flames and waves, they danced until their legs gave way beneath them and the two collapsed against each other, panting and caked in sweat.

"Did I win that time?" Zuko said as he looked over at the waterbender laying on the sand beside him.

"No," Katara shook her head as she tried to regain her breath.

He let out a small laugh and looked up at the sky as the water rushed in from the ocean and blanketed them up to their chests with foamy sea. "It's a draw."

"Okay," she agreed. "Just this once."

It took them another hour to trudge back to the house. It had grown quiet with just a lanterns hanging in the hall left by servants.

"Next time we do that, let's not go so far from the house," Zuko lamented.

"Agreed," she nodded. She gave him a side-ways glance. "But it was good."

He looked back at her and shared her smile. "Yeah."

She climbed up the steps, more tired than she thought she would be. Zuko stopped before he followed after her.

"Katara," he called out to stop her. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a questioning look.

"Yes?" He stared at her for a moment longer. He could live with this, couldn't he? They had spent a few hours together and they were still friends. It's what she wanted and she was happy. That was enough for him, wasn't it?

He smiled slightly. "Have a good night."

Her lips spread as she sent him a warm smile. "You, too, Zuko." She turned around and disappeared into the hall. Zuko tilted his head back and took a deep breath.

He began up the steps, towards the direction of his own room when he heard a voice greet Katara.

"I see you wandered off with him."

"You saw correctly," Katara sounded defensive. "Azula, it's late. I just want to get some rest."

"After we talk," his sister said in a low voice. Katara sighed heavily and followed the other woman further down the hall. Narrowing his eyes, Zuko followed, trying to maintain as far distance as he could while still being able to hear them. He heard a door open and shut.

They were in Azula's room. Silently, he hoped his sister wouldn't say anything to upset Katara.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I heard the Avatar and Sokka speaking earlier. Is it true?" Her voice was a mixture of anger and hurt.

Katara seemed to hesitate. "I know what you're thinking, Azula, and you have to get it out of your head. Zuko and I just friends," she stressed.

"But is that all you want to be?"

"Would you force me into a relationship with your brother? Would you force the both of us?" Katara snapped.

"I'd hardly have to force much," Azula retorted proudly. "I understand that you care deeply for the Avatar-"

"_Aang_. His name is Aang, Azula," Katara growled. "And I don't just care for him deeply, I love him."

"But you also love my brother," the other accused.

"I don't."

"You're lying," another voice said from within the room.

"I don't love him like I love Aang!" Katara countered angrily. "Why are you two bringing this up again! I already told you how I felt back when we were in Republic City! How I feel about Aang and Zuko hasn't changed!"

"I just want to be sure," Azula snapped.

"Sure?" Katara hissed. "Do you not believe me now!"

"Katara," Toph said in a low voice. "Everyone knows that you love Twinkle Toes. Everyone, including him, think you're destined to be together. No one else shares your history together, but…Azula is Zuko's sister and we are all friends and care about each other, so want to make sure that you're making the right decision."

Katara was quiet. She seemed to be measuring her words. "There is no _right_ decision," she said carefully. "Not in this case. No matter what I choose, someone will get hurt – _I'll_ get hurt. You're both right: I love Aang and I love Zuko, but I can't have both."

Azula had a cold look on her face. "And you've chosen Aang."

"It makes the most sense, doesn't it?" Katara asked. "After all we've been through? We live in the same city, we're around each other often-"

"So the problem between you and Zuko is distance?"

"It's is distance, it is our lifestyle, it is what we want to do with our lives!" Katara stressed. "He is the Fire Lord, I am a city representative. He is trying to rebuild a nation after a hundred year war; I am trying to build another after a hundred years of colonization. He needs to stay in the Fire Nation; I need to stay in the United Republic. How can we possibly be happy being apart and wanting different things?"

"And so out of convenience, you're going to stay with Aang?" Toph frowned. "I may not pay that much attention to love, Sweetness, but I don't think that's the best reason."

"Why do you two refuse to see that I love Aang?" Katara asked. "He makes me smile. He makes me laugh and I trust him. Being around him is…is calming. It's peaceful and when I'm having a rough day, going home to him isn't a terrible idea. I enjoy being with him and I can't see my life _without_ him."

There was silence. Toph went quiet. Katara was telling the truth. "But," Azula asked from across the room. "Can you see it without Zuko?"

Katara closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked quietly. "Every time I think I'm happy where I am; happy with Aang, you remind me of Zuko. How can I possibly get over him if you always remind me of him!"

"I hate to have to bring up such painful emotions," Azula told her in a low voice. "I love you as my sister, Katara, but Zuko is my brother and I have wronged him greatly in the past. I only want him to be happy now and in the future," she told her icily. "And if you are breaking his heart, it better be because you love the Avatar _far more_ than you love my brother."

Katara lifted her chin proudly. "I may love them both, Azula," she said as she met cold golden eyes. "But Aang was my first. He has never hurt me, he has always been loyal to me, and I will be loyal to him. So to answer your question, I do love Aang more."

She stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. She made a beeline to the other end of the hall, not even thinking about where her room was as she wiped at her eyes. She didn't notice the figure hiding around the corner.

Zuko closed his eyes and rubbed his chest. It hurt to hear her words, but she had made her decision and he would respect it. What he felt for her was more than selfish desire. Silently, he returned to his own room. Down the hall, the two remaining women lingered in Azula's room.

"Do you believe her?" Azula asked Toph.

The blind woman leaning against one of the walls nodded her head. "She wasn't lying. She loves them both. In fact, she may actually love Aang more," she pointed out.

It was a blow to the Fire Nation princess. "I see," she said. "Then it is settled. Thank you for your aid tonight, Captain Bei Fong."

Toph nodded and walked out of the room. Quietly, she found herself walking towards the kitchen. Iroh was still there.

"Did you find out what you wanted to know?" he asked as he slid a drink across the table for her. Toph found the cup easily and took a long sip of the cool, sweetened iced tea.

"Yes," Toph agreed. "You were right." Iroh nodded knowingly to himself. She pulled the drink from her lips and furrowed her brows. "This isn't what I had earlier."

"Do you want that instead?" Iroh asked, already knowing the answer.

Toph took another sip. "No. I like this one, too…the flavor's just different."

"It is not impossible to like more than one flavor, although it can be difficult to chose."

The blind police chief weighed his words carefully. Difficult was an understatement.

"Katara loves Aang more. He is where her loyalties lay," she paused, recalling the tremble in Katara's convicted voice. "But the one she's _in _love with is Zuko."

* * *

Gold eyes glanced over at gray ones, silently exchanging information as she weighed the ball in her hands. Zuko wasn't sure why his sister and Suki were taking the game so seriously at this point. They had been playing since morning in the tournament and had already decimated every single team they were up against.

The current match was the last qualifier before the final match and he was sure everyone knew who was going to win. In fact, Mai and Ty Lee had already grown bored with watching and went for a walk on the beach.

"Go Mommy!" Sokka cheered from the sidelines, where he sat under a beach umbrella with a bored looking child on his lap. He held up his daughter's arms in the air. Zuko grinned. The child looked ready to fall asleep at any moment. "Go Auntie Azula!"

"Shall we end this, Suki?" Azula asked smoothly as she stood up straight.

"Anytime you're ready, Azula," the warrior replied surely. Azula flung the ball up and served it across the net. The other team dove into the sand and barely managed to hit and send it back over.

Zuko almost wanted to shake his head. It was a complete set up. Suki jumped and smashed the ball in the wide space between the two players. The referee whistled and Zuko decided he had seen enough.

As the two celebrated yet another painless victory, the Fire Lord gathered his umbrella and towel and headed back to the summer palace. He looked further down the beach, where Aang and Toph were each building their own sand castle in some charity event with some children.

He would've joined them if he didn't have such horrible memories of building sand castles…or rather a younger sibling who wrecked them.

"Zuko, are you going back to the house?" a voice said from a reclining chair on the family's private beach. Zuko paused and looked over at his uncle.

Iroh was laying on his back, seemingly in the process of getting a tan. "Yes, Uncle. Did you need something?"

"Can you go and have one of the servants bring me some iced tea?" Iroh asked happily. "I had Katara make a few ice cubes before she went out into the surf."

"Sure thing, Uncle," Zuko nodded. He continued towards the house and was met halfway by a servant. He handed him his umbrella and towel, deciding to fetch the drink himself. He was almost to the door when he saw Katara walking up the steps in a blue two-piece.

He took a deep breath. It was bad enough that she loved another man more, but it was as if destiny was mocking him and pointing out just how lovely the woman he was in love with, but couldn't be with was. Regardless, he was determined to keep their friendship. Both hers and Aang's.

She caught sight of him and paused briefly before giving him a nod of his head. "Zuko," she greeted quietly. She offered him a smile. "Nice sunburn."

He rolled his eyes. "Azula used up most of the lotion," he replied. He knew it would hurt later. She fell into step beside him. "Kitchen?"

"Surfing makes me thirsty," she pointed out. He nodded and they continued in silence. They turned the corner and heard a loud crash ahead of them. "What was that?"

"I don't know!" Zuko frowned as he rushed forward with Katara at his heels. Was it a thief? Did someone knock something over? Did someone get hurt? They stumbled through the doorway and into the kitchen in a panicked rush. "Is everything alright-"

Zuko sucked in a sharp breath as Katara gasped beside him. Their eyes widened as they came to a halt the moment they saw two people on the counter, struggling to recompose themselves after being caught.

"Zuko!" the woman gasped, surprised as she lifted the strap of her top back on to her shoulder. "Katara!" Her face was flushed. "You're back early!"

They couldn't stop staring. Hakoda was looking anywhere but at his daughter has he slowly stepped away from Ursa, who was still sitting on top of the counter, unwinding her legs from around his waist. A few displaced pots and a wok were scattered on the floor; knocked from the counter where they had been.

Zuko felt his eye twitch as Katara's face contorted with horror. She was completely fine with Ursa and her father, she just didn't want to _see_ it. When the two didn't speak and continued to stare, Hakoda cleared his throat and tried to meet their eyes.

"Can we help you kids with something?" he asked skittishly.

There were lipstick marks on his neck and shoulders and Katara took a step back. "No," she piped, her voice higher than normal. "I'm fine." Her drink was completely forgotten.

"And you, Zuko?" Ursa offered as she slid off the counter.

"Please have a servant send uncle some iced tea. He's out on the beach in front of the house," Zuko said in an emotionless tone as he tried to block out the thought of what his mother and Katara's father had been doing…or _going_ to do.

"Ahem…ur…," Hakoda began sheepishly as he stood far too close to Ursa for either offspring to feel comfortable. "We," Zuko and Katara both cringed. "Would appreciate it if you two didn't...how can I put this…."

"Don't tell the others!" Ursa gushed as she finally covered her embarrassed face with her hands. "This is so humiliating!"

"Ursa," Hakoda furrowed his brows as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"I knew we should've just gone to your room!"

An odd sound escaped Katara's lips as she withdrew behind Zuko. "Oh my-"

"We won't tell anyone; just send Uncle his drink!" Zuko shouted as he grabbed Katara by the shoulders and quickly lead her away. "You're grown adults! Have some decency!" he chastised as he pulled Katara around the corner and kept walking.

"Tell me I didn't see what I think I saw," Katara pleaded as a disturbed look still filled her face.

"I don't want to acknowledge it at all," Zuko told her firmly. "Just keep walking and don't turn back." Katara nodded her head dumbly as they walked as far down the hall as possible, finally ending up in one of the unused wings. Zuko fell back against a wall and ran his hand down his face. "I don't think I can eat anything from that kitchen again…."

"I can't believe…ugh…," Katara shuddered and covered her mouth.

Zuko looked over at her and let out a laugh. "Was it that bad?"

"You were there, you saw where their hands were-"

"Okay, okay!" Zuko cut her off quickly. "Never mind, it was that bad."

Katara sighed, exasperated, and looked around. "Where are we, anyway? I don't remember being in this part of the palace."

"It's one of the rebuilt wings," Zuko replied as he pushed himself off the wall and looked into one of the rooms. "We're using it as storage to hold some of the things in the house while the other wings are being renovated."

"Oh…," Katara nodded. She slipped past him and walked into the room. That explained why there wasn't as much dust as she expected. "Can I take a look?"

"Go for it," Zuko said as he followed behind her. He moved towards an adjacent wall and began looking through the numerous boxes that had been stacked there. He chuckled to himself as he found some old toys. Katara moved aside a large piece of cloth covering some boxes and began coughing as dust filled the air. Zuko looked over his shoulder and furrowed his brows. "You alright?"

"Just a little dust!" she assured him. She waved her hand in front of her to clear the air. She looked down at the boxes and tilted her head to the side. "You guys sure have a lot of beach stuff."

"It is a_ beach_ house," Zuko reminded her as he lifted up some toys, wondering if the resident baby could still play with any of them. He lifted up a stuffed dragon and turned around. Watching Sokka's daughter ready to fall asleep made him feel somewhat disappointed. She was at the beach! The child should've been having fun. "Hey, do you think Sokka's little warrior will play with this?" he asked as he held it up.

Katara looked up and over her shoulder from where she had sat on the ground in front of a large box. She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "A stuffed dragon? Was that yours?"

Zuko snorted. "No, it was probably Azu-"

"Ahem? Mister Fire Lord?" He looked down at a portrait she held up from the box. A little boy was sitting in a red shorts holding the very same red stuffed dragon in his chubby arms as he sucked on his thumb. Beside him, a female child was seated with a small flame in her hand.

He jerked his head back. "You can't prove that's-"

"Zuko, age four, Azula, age three," Katara read the back of the painted portrait. She looked back at him with dull eyes. "Nice stuffed dragon, Fire Lord."

He huffed and shoved the dragon back into the box. "Never mind." Katara snickered. "What? Are you saying you never had a stuffed animal?"

"Her name as Squeaker and she was a stuffed penguin that squeaked when you hugged her," Katara replied proudly.

"Ohh…Squeaker for a squeaking penguin. Creative, Katara."

"Not as creative as this!" she announced. He almost dreaded what he'd find when he turned around. Zuko groaned as she lifted up a large piece of parchment that seemed to have a barely identifiable scribble of his mother on it. "You can't deny this isn't yours. It says so right here – by _Prince_ Zuko!" she said, tapping her finger by where he had once crudely written his name.

"I didn't have the best penmanship, alright?" he told her as he marched over to snatch the childish drawing her hands.

"Oh, don't be so modest," Katara said as she shot up to her feet and brought the drawing closer to her. "I bet your mom will love seeing this."

Zuko's face flooded red. "Don't you dare." He took a step forward and a wicked smile crossed Katara's face.

"Sokka, too. And I bet Azula will just _love_ getting a glimpse at her big brother's amazing artistic abilities," she said as she stepped back.

"Put the drawing down, Katara," Zuko warned. "And no one gets hurt."

Her defiant laugh filled the dusty room as she darted to the side, easily avoiding his grasp. "Try and stop me!" She darted out of the room and Zuko took off after her.

He could hear her laughter ahead of him as she looked over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue. His eyes widened for just a moment and then narrowed determinedly. A smirk tugged at his lips as he shook his head. "Oh, no you don't!"

She cut into a corner and Zuko followed, narrowly avoiding slamming into one of the wooden pillars before managing to make it. Their feet slammed on to the wooden floor of the building as Katara looked around, trying to figure out how to get back to the back of the house where they were all staying.

Behind her, Zuko could see her confusion as she tried to remember how she got to the other wing in the first place. A burst of triumph filled him as he quickened his speed and extended his hand.

"Ah!" A yelp escaped her lips as his arms wrapped around her bare waist, pulling her against him before they stumbled into a room, trying to regain their balance. A laugh escaped her once more they tripped over some piled bed mats and tumbled to the ground.

"Hand it over!" Zuko shouted as he reached for the drawing.

"Never!" Katara cried out as she squirmed beneath him, still trying to keep it away. "The world needs to see the art of the mighty Fire Lord!"

The rolled up parchment was still beyond his grasp and Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you're getting it!"

A squeal filled the room as Katara's clenched hand flew open and dropped the parchment on the floor as fingers began tickling the side of her body. "No!"

"Admit defeat, peasant!" he demanded she struggled to turn and try to regain her dropped prize. Her legs kicked beneath him, both trying to fight him and roll herself over.

"I refuse to concede-ah!" Her eyes went wide as her flushed face turned back to him. "Zuko!"

Confused, he tilted his head and looked down to where his hands had stopped hovering over ribs. A panicked look filled his face. Had he heard her? Did he touch her somewhere in appropriate? "What? Are you ok-"

He didn't catch her smirk. "Gotcha!" Her hands shoved him back and to the side, allowing her to sit up and swing a leg over his body before she threw her arms up victory. "I win!"

Zuko laughed as he allowed his head to fall over the side of the stack of bedding they were on. He shook with laugher beneath her as he lifted his head and looked at her fondly.

"Yeah, alright," he agreed finally. He smiled intently as he looked at the woman straddling his hips. His voice softened. "You win."

Katara lowered her arms slowly and looked down at the man beneath her. His hair had fallen out of its topknot and was sprayed across the cushions as he looked up at her with adoring gold eyes. Her eyes softened as her hands fell over his chest.

She could feel his heart beating against her hands as their eyes met.

Pale fingers rose and stroked the side of her face softly. She was warm and soft, but strong and resilient. Light from the afternoon sun filtered through the window and illuminated her face, casting a halo around her disheveled hair. Zuko couldn't breath. She took his breath away.

He could see his face in her eyes, reminding him of the day they first met on the snowy tundra. They were both children forced into adulthood faster than they should've been allowed. They were opposites and, yet, the same.

She was his friend, yes, but Agni help him; he would always feel more than just friendship for her.

She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. Large and strong; able to fill a courtyard with flames, but she was undoubtedly safe in them. He smelled like warm summer evenings, of long nights of sparing and unnoticed caresses under the moonlight.

There was something about him that made her blood rush and her skin tingle, and in the back of her mind, part of her knew there always would be.

"Katara…," she loved her name from his lips. His thumb stroked the soft curves of her lips as they explored her face gently, and she wanted nothing more in that moment than to stay there with him. "I missed you."

Sad blue eyes opened and looked down at the man caressing her tenderly. She swallowed back a cry as she lifted her hand and gently grasped his.

"I'm sorry, Zuko," she whispered back. She shook her head and pulled his hand away from her. "I can't do this."

She looked away quickly and pushed herself off of him. Before Zuko could sit up, she was rout the door, his drawing abandoned on the floor.

"Katara…?" He was confused. He pushed himself up quickly and ran after her. "Katara!"

"_Hold it in. Hold it in,"_ her mind chanted as she walked swiftly down the hall, refusing to turn back and looked at the man who was calling for her.

She couldn't go to him. She could never go back to him. She had made her decision and it wasn't fair to any of them if she didn't see it through. She refused to betray Aang or hurt Zuko any further.

"Katara, wait!" she heard him pleading behind her.

She quickened her speed, rushing towards the open hall. She burst onto the beach.

"Katara, wait! Can I just talk to"-

"Katara!" another voice cut his off and Zuko stopped abruptly on the top step, just a few paces from the blue-eyed woman on the sand. He turned his attention to the bald man running towards them. "There you are, I've been looking for you!"

"Aang," Katara whispered, almost relieved. Gold eyes watched with disbelief as she ran forward and into the arms of the other man.

"Katara?" Aang's arms wrapped around her shoulders as he looked down at her concerned. Katara buried her face in his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Her arms seemed to cling on to him and Zuko felt as if she had dealt him a bow harder than he had ever been hit his life.

"Sorry," Katara said as she tried to smile. "Just thought I'd try that running into your arms thing at least once."

Aang furrowed his brows and looked up at the man lingering in the hall. "Zuko, what happened?" He looked disappointed. "You two didn't fight, did you?"

"Fight?" Zuko mouthed stupid. "Umm…she..."

"It was my fault this time," Katara said, still beside the Avatar. She seemed to recompose herself. "Sorry, Zuko."

"There we go!" Aang looked hopeful as he held Katara beside him, one arm still around. His hand rested on her upper arm and he gave her a quick rub.

Zuko couldn't take his eyes off of Aang's arm around Katara. "I'll let you off this time," he found himself saying in as neutral a voice as possible. "But the next time you threaten to show the world my baby pictures, I won't let you off."

Aang laughed. "Is that what this is about? Honestly," he turned his head and pressed his lips against the top of Katara's head. "Sorry about that, Zuko. You know how my girlfriend gets."

The world seemed to screech to a halt. The Fire Lord's attention suddenly zoomed on to the Avatar as Zuko's eyes widened.

"Girlfriend?" he couldn't hold back the shock. Was that what his sister and Toph had been talking about the other night? Not just what Katara had decided, but what had already been done?

"Yep!" Aang blushed, almost embarrassed at his confession. "We talked about it and we've decided to focus more on our relationship."

Zuko almost couldn't breath. "Oh, well…." He willed his hand not to reach over his chest and press against it as a sharp pain seemed to dig into him. "Congratulations to you both."

Aang chuckled and pressed a quick kiss on Katara's cheek. "Alright? Ready to go back? Azula and Suki's final game is about to start."

"Yeah," Katara smiled at him, silently apologizing. "I hope Sokka saved us some seats."

"Zuko, want to join us?" Aang asked as he and Katara turned around, preparing to walk back to the court further down the beach.

"And watch Azula slaughter yet another poor team?" Zuko joked as he grinned to hide the pain. "I'll pass."

"Alright! We'll see you at dinner!" Aang gave him a wave of his free arm as he walked down the beach with his other around Katara's shoulders.

For just a brief moment, he caught a pair of blue eyes looking back at him regretfully.

Several hours later, after Azula and Suki had triumphed over another team and celebrated at a post tournament party on the beach with the others, they returned.

Iroh welcomed them home, smiling as usual, but with a saddened look lingering in his eyes.

"Uncle," Azula frowned as she tossed her beach towel on to the floor for a servant to pick up. She looked around. "Where is Zuzu? I want to show him my trophy."

"Zuko?" Iroh said as the group lumbered towards the dining hall. "He had to take the ferry back to the mainland."

The waterbender beside the Avatar froze. "Katara?" Aang asked as he felt her tense under his arm. "Are you alright?"

"Zuko had to return," Iroh concluded. "The Fire Nation needed him."

* * *

**A.N.** – Thank you again for reading! I apologize for making these so long. I had originally intended them to be just a few pages of drabbles and it kind of expanded. I also don't know how today's prompt fits into this. Was it where they were fighting for Zuko's crap drawing? I have no idea. Still, three more days to go! The angst will hit in full force soon! Thank you very much for your time!

**Today's Song** – "A Drop in the Ocean" – Ron Pope


	5. Heartstrings

**Azul**

_Heartstrings_

By DamageCtrl

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

She took a deep breath, separating the energy inside of her instinctually. Her movements were fluid and she could feel the particles readying themselves within her. Her arm shot forward. A spark lit and lightning cut across the main courtyard.

Her movements were repeated and rapid, almost a blur as she focused the lightning towards the dozens of metal lanterns hanging in preparation for the next day's events. With mastered control, the lightning slowed before it hit its targets, turning into blue flames before yellows and finally illuminating the entire courtyard.

Azula lowered her arms. A job well done, but it still didn't make her feel any better. She heard clapping behind her and looked over her shoulder. The cold, concentrated look on her face barely held back the frown as she saw who was approaching her.

"I didn't think anyone could change energy from lightning to yellow fire so quickly," Aang said as he walked from the pavilion behind her.

"It is similar to changing ice to water to steam and back," Azula replied coolly. "Grandpakku always thought it was possible, but said he hadn't met anyone who had enough skill to do it until he met me."

"I'm sure he's proud."

"Of course."

The Avatar nodded as he reached her. "Any reason why you're out here in the middle of night, throwing lightning at your brother's wedding decorations?"

A perfect eyebrow rose. "You're rather blunt today, Avatar."

He sighed heavily and tilted his head to the side. "You know, we've known each other for over ten years. You can call me Aang."

Azula simply stared at hm. "Avatar will suffice, thank you." She casually walked around him and headed for the pavilion.

"Azula," Aang called behind her. "I know you think I just got in the way, but I'm not sorry for marrying her. I love her."

The black-haired princess stopped in her tracks. She took a deep breath and turned around. "If you did apologize for marrying her, Avatar Aang, let me assure you that you would've on your way to reincarnation right now," Azula said in a low voice. Her sharp eyes met his wide gray ones. "As much as I hate to admit it, you make her happy. You make her very happy and I cannot hold that against you."

He wasn't sure how to take that. He crinkled his eyes. "But you still think she married the wrong man."

"It doesn't matter what I think. It doesn't matter what anyone one thinks, so long as she, and my brother, are happy," Azula asserted. "It hurt her when she was forced to choose and if anything, she regrets hurting my brother and is guilty for finding that her heart is also in another's hands, but she does not regret marrying you." She lifted her head proudly. "This is _love_, Avatar. It is one of the most twisted emotions in the world and to try to divide it into right and wrong, to classify it and try to put it in order or rank of importance is laughable. Love," she asserted. "Makes no sense at all."

Her cold words lingered with him as he watched the royal ascend the stairs. She was part of her brother's wedding ceremony the next morning and it would be a hectic day for everyone.

Aang took a deep breath and looked around the courtyard. Tomorrow would be a hectic day, indeed.

* * *

_A Year Earlier, Western Air Temple_

"I haven't been here since before the comet," Zuko said as they walked through the floors of one of the towers that hung from the top of the cave. "It hasn't changed much."

"I hope not," Aang replied as he looked around. "It'll make it easier for us to gather and preserve all the old books and scrolls."

Zuko nodded. A handful of air temple acolytes from Republic City were with them, already working on charting what rooms to start in. In efforts to save the history and knowledge of the Air Nomads, a multi-nation effort had been put in place to send volunteers to the Air Temples to gather and preserve texts, as well as take note of the decorations and structures that they were comprised of.

"The archeologists from the Fire Nation and the anthropologists from Ba Sing Se University are supposed to arrive tomorrow to measure out the temple," Zuko told him as he turned around. "King Kuei said they pretty much jumped at a chance to study the Air Temples, especially this one."

"It's because it's upside down," Katara said as she put down a bag of blank record books for the acolytes to use. She clapped her hands together to get the dust off. "Are you two going to stand around gawking or help unload the komodo rhino carts?" Both men looked chastised. "You were the one who wanted to preserve all the text here," she said, pointing at Aang, who winced under her glare. "And you were the one who said 'here, have some of my boats. I'll get some help to speed up the process'!" she said, turning her attention to Zuko.

"Okay, okay," Aang sighed. "Unload the rhinos and then-"

"And then start sorting," Katara said as she turned around and headed back to the stairs that lead to the ground level above. "I knew we should've brought Toph or Haru. This would've been so much faster with earthbenders…."

Zuko looked at Aang. "You know, you can earthbend…. It would make unloading all the equipment faster."

Aang seemed to narrow his eyes as he considered the option. A wide grin appeared on his face as he stretched his arms in front of him and cracked his knuckles. "That's a good idea, Zuko. It _would_ make the process faster."

He took a step forward and Zuko frowned. "No slides, Aang."

"But then we can slide the boxes down-"

"No. Slides." Aang sighed.

"Fine, no slides…." He trudged off and Zuko looked around. He heard a rumbling sound as Aang began to earthbend his way to the ground level.

After finally getting the equipment for both preservation and people in to the temple, teams were split up to begin combing through the various libraries and scroll rooms. Aang's first choice was a hall where records about Avatars were kept.

"Just don't spend the entire time reading everything," Katara sighed as she walked out of the room. "We'll never be able to collect things and bring them back to Air Temple Island if you sit and pour over every book about your past lives."

The twenty something year old sighed heavily. "I can't make slides…I can read books," he mumbled. "You and Zuko need to have a little more fun."

"We can have fun once we've gotten these books preserved!" Katara shouted over her shoulder.

Aang had sighed once more and settled into collecting and logging books along with some acolytes. He felt that he had been sitting on the floor for hours by the time he finally decided to take a break from the tedious task. He slipped out of the room and stretched his arms as he passed by the makeshift kitchen and gathered some fruit.

Katara was supposed to be in one of the libraries across the temple, where books on healing had been kept. She had sounded particularly interested when he mentioned them, which was why he had invited her to join him at the Western Air Temple rather than go to the Southern one with Sokka and the Boulder, who had just finished his doctorate in anthropology at the Republic City University. With a bowl of fruit in one hand and his free one tossing grapes into his mouth, he made his way to the other side of the temple.

He turned a corner when he began to hear the voices. They were simply raised at first and he couldn't make out the words, but as he approached, they began to grow louder. Frowning, he quickened his steps, only to stop as he heard one voice cut through the hall.

"Well, it's too late for that! Aang and I aren't going to break up or leave each other!" Katara's voice was yelling at someone. "I love him!"

The voice that answered nearly stunned the Avatar. "How do you know!" It was Zuko.

"Because he asked me to marry him!" Katara shouted back. "And all I could think of was saying yes!" Her voice echoed off the vaulted ceiling, repeating the last word over and over in Zuko's ears. The Fire Lord stumbled back, as if she had struck him.

"…What?" His voice was laced with disbelief. This couldn't be happening. He knew Katara loved Aang, but she loved him, too, didn't she? That night they had spent together, the way they looked at each other, the feelings he got when she was near…didn't they mean anything? How could she marry the Avatar…that didn't even make sense. Why was he questioning it? He'd known them long enough to know it didn't come out of know where. Half the world practically expected Katara and Aang to get together!

Katara's shoulders rose and fell with a heavy breath as she stood across from him, a pained expression on her face. She lifted her hand to her neck, where her necklace rested, and touched the smooth blue stone.

"Aang," she began, trying to calm herself. "Asked me to marry him." She paused. "That's what happened on my birthday, Zuko. Aang asked me to marry him and I said _yes_."

Slowly, he shook his head. He had missed her birthday. Not he wanted to, but because he had to. There was a political issue he had to deal with that was so serious, Azula had come to assist him. This meant that while he was setting traps and catching a group of rogue military personnel that had planned to lay siege to the capital, Katara was with Aang…and Aang had asked her to spend the rest of her life with him.

His eyes crinkled up. "I didn't even have a chance," he murmured quietly. When did he have one, now that he thought about it? They were away from each other most of the time.

Katara turned her head away. "A chance, Zuko?" she asked simply. "When? I hardly saw you, Zuko! I saw you more in that summer before the comet than I have in the last decade!"

"What about when you did see me!" Zuko demanded. "Didn't those times count for anything!"

She closed her eyes and grit her teeth. "What did you want me to do, Zuko?" she cried out painfully. "Wait for someone who wasn't there!"

The black-haired royal became still. What did he want? To be with her? To sleep with her? To love her? Did he expect her to wait for him? Did he expect her to abandon her duties to the people of the United Republic and stay with him? Her life was dedicated to her duty, as his was tied with his own. He had been so focused on trying to make sense of what he felt and what she felt that everything in the middle had been ignored.

He lowered his eyes. "No," he said quietly. "I don't know what I wanted you to do." _Except be with me._

In their positions, in their lives, nothing was simple. The conversation that had begun as an apology for leaving Ember Island abruptly months ago had turned into an eye-opening revelation.

"It was one night," Katara said softly. "And a few moments shared between us, Zuko, but that was it. Where was the substance? Trust, yes. Passion – it would be impossible to deny that. But where was the actual relationship!" Her eyes saddened as she looked at him. "I could feel what you felt every time you looked at me. Every time you hand stroked my face, every moment I remember what happened in Republic City, but you never once told me you loved me."

Pain tore at his heart. She was right. He had whispered how much he missed her, how much he trusted her and cared for her, how beautiful he thought she was and how utterly amazing he believed her to be, but he had never once told her he loved her. He never once told her that he wanted to stay with her or see each other more often. They had the intimacy, but they didn't think about a life together.

She watched his lips move, trying to find the words to say as his eyes rose and met hers beseechingly.

"But I do," he whispered. "Katara, I love you."

She shook her head. "I feel the same, Zuko." It was too late for him. "But I also love Aang." Perhaps if they had acted upon their attraction earlier and built something that was more than just intense looks and sweet caresses, it would've been different.

"I know," Zuko admitted. Memories of her lips on his flashed in his mind.

"The love I have for Aang is-"

"I_ know_," he repeated, turning his head away. He had been the one to agree to simply remain friends that night in Republic City, when it was clear that there was something more. He had been the one to foolishly flee the island when he was told that they were together. At the time, he had been shocked and after they left him standing in the hall, the pain had flooded in and he couldn't bare to stay.

Like a spoiled child unable to get what they wanted, he threw a royal tantrum, took his things, and left; returning to the capital and diving back into his work. Both his mother and Mai had returned to find him dehydrated and malnourished. It had taken him weeks to understand how idiotic he had been.

The circumstances were in Aang's favor. Even if it was just for a few hours, he had known her earlier, known her longer. Aang had spent more time with Katara. They were close friends and family before he even tried to join them. They remained so even when they weren't romantically involved and always within close range of each other. He was blind to think that just because he was in love with her that the history between Katara and Aang would not matter.

It had taken him another few weeks to resolve to visit her more. To send letters that weren't in regards to trade. Perhaps he could be part of her life more. Azula had mentioned often that Katara and Aang, while remaining friends, tended to put their relationship behind them in order to focus on more pending issues. A small, somewhat guilty, part of him had hoped that maybe he still had a chance. Maybe he could make something happen. Who would've known that this time around, it would be the exception.

Just before her birthday, he had sent her a present and a letter, assuring her it was some state issue he had to deal with and that it wasn't anything between them. It was a half-life. He told her that they were friends. A part of him had hoped that one day they could grow from that, but from what was happening, it would never do so.

"I'm not going to leave him for you, Zuko," he heard her voice, full of conviction, tell him.

He closed his eyes. "Aang changed my life," he began carefully. "He gave me chance after chance to redeem myself." He met Katara's face. He put his hand against his chest and pointed out the door. "Do you think so little of me as to betray him like that!" he yelled. "Do you think that what I feel for you is so shallow and selfish that I would force myself between two people I have risked my life for!"

"What do you expect me to believe!" Katara shouted back. "How am I supposed to react after you tell me that you love me!"

"As if you didn't know!" he yelled back. "Did you need words to reassure you?" he spat out bitterly.

Katara jerked her head back as his words cut her. Her eyes crinkled up as they moistened. "I needed to figure out who I loved more. The man who has been at my side since I was just a naïve little girl in the South Pole, who I have loved for years and loved me back or the man who I loved, but made no effort to effort to love me back."

"There are two of us," Zuko spat out. "I wasn't the only one who didn't make an effort."

Katara locked her jaw. "Then maybe I already made my decision then, Zuko," she told him. "It is Aang."

His eyes bore into hers intensely. "You know I can't hate Aang. Even when you say you love him more, you know I can't hate him," Zuko growled "I have been in love with you for years, but I have loved you and Aang as friends for _far longer_. He is like a _brother_ to me and I will not betray him, either."

"And I thank you for that," a voice said from the doorway. The two whirled around and saw Aang standing there. Momo was on his shoulder, picking grapes from the bowl he held.

"Aang!" Katara paled.

He gave her an encouraging smile before eyes focused on the Fire Lord. "It was kind of obvious, you know," he said sadly. "How you felt about Katara. I don't blame you for falling in love with her." He took a deep breath. "But I love her. I can feel that with every fiber of my being; I felt that the moment I opened my eyes and saw her above me." He put the bowl of fruit on the floor and stood up straight. "I love you as a brother as well, Zuko, but I will not give her up."

The determination in his voice, the loyalty and love were evident. Not just to Katara, but to him. Zuko found that he was relieved.

"She has made her decision," Zuko acknowledged. "And I respect it."

Aang's look softened. "I didn't want to hurt you, Zuko."

A wry smile graced his lips. "I don't think any of us wanted to hurt each other," he admitted quietly. He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Aang, I'm going to leave the crew to you for the preservation efforts."

The Avatar, who had expected an argument, looked at him, confused. "Where are you going?" he asked as Zuko began to head to the door.

"Back to the Fire Nation," he replied as steadily as he could. He walked past Aang and Katara stepped forward, not wanting him to avoid them again.

"Zuko!"

"I'll talk to him," Aang assured her as he ran after the Fire Lord. "Zuko! Wait!" he called out into the hall. He reached for Zuko, the Fire Lord turned around and shot a spiral of flames at him. Aang barely had time to disperse the surprise attack, only to find himself pinned against the wall with Zuko in front of him. Desperate gold ones caught wide gray eyes.

"Aang…just be good to her," Zuko rasped as he pulled away from the last airbender. "I…I need to go."

"Zuko, I'm not mad-"

"It's not about that," he said. He shook his head. "I came not just to help you, but to see her and…and I find out that she's engaged to you. I don't know what to do now. I need some time to just…think."

The Avatar's saddened eyes watched as he took another step back. "Don't stay away from us again, Zuko. Don't hide behind trade documents and regulations." He paused. "It would still mean a lot to us if you came."

To their wedding. Zuko felt his heart twist in his chest once more. "Send me an invitation."

"Promise you'll think about it," Aang urged.

Zuko met his eyes. "Both of you are important to me," he stressed. "I don't need to think about it." He turned around and began walking. "I'll see you at your wedding."

Several months later, Azula furiously stormed into Katara's office and showed her the letter her mother had sent her. Zuko was in the process of finding a suitable bride. After she left, Katara had read the letter in silence. That night, she cried herself to sleep. This signaled the end of their love story.

* * *

_Current Time, Fire Nation Royal Palace_

"I think I'm drunk," Toph mumbled as she was dragged forward. Katara as beside her, her arm under Toph's as they walked to her guest room. "I didn't think I drank that much."

"Didn't you notice that someone kept filling up your cup?" Katara asked. She could see Toph's room's partially open door ahead of them. "We're almost there."

"No…those Fire Nation servants are sneaky," Toph grumbled. "I'll have to watch out for them at the reception." Katara pushed back against the door before dragging Toph to the bed. "S'okay, Sugar Queen…I can take it from here," the other woman mumbled.

Katara released her and let Toph fall on top of the bed. She stepped back as Toph held her arms out and, in a skillful display of a drunken metalbending, easily removed the armor she had been wearing over a shirt and pants.

The pieces fell to the floor and a moment later, snoring was coming from the black-haired bender. Katara rolled her eyes. The biggest wedding the Fire Nation had seen in years was going to happen the next day and half of the groom's guests and family were going to wake up with a hangover; the mother of the groom included.

It meant that she had to get to bed, as in the morning, there would be people who needed her healing attention. She closed the door behind her and continued down the hall. She was crossing one of the long halls of the inner sanctum to her and her husband's room when she passed a familiar courtyard where she had last spared with Zuko.

The brunette slowed to a stop. She hadn't been to the palace much, but in the times she had, the memories were unforgettable…and always with _him_. Quietly, with a small thoughtful smile on her face, she stepped out into the empty courtyard. She wondered if he had practiced earlier that night, if only to shake out the nerves before his wedding.

The noblewoman he was marrying was selected for a political union. Ursa had selected a few young women she liked and then Mai, in Azula's proxy, interviewed all of them. Married herself, the noble and councilwoman as also one of Zuko's right hands and her opinion was important to the court. As someone who still cared deeply and was loyal to Zuko, her opinion was important to Katara.

The daughter of a strong family who had been neutral throughout the start of Zuko's reign had been selected. They had met only for a few hours, but she seemed to be what the country needed in a Fire Lady. Knowing that both Zuko and the Fire Nation, which he dedicated his life to, were in good hands, Katara found she could rest easy.

Even though part of her heart still ached.

She stepped around the courtyard, replaying the memories of bending water from the grates and battling it out with her favorite sparing partner. Aang, Azula, and Toph were all excellent sparing partners in their own right when it came to bending, but nothing came close to the power and unparalleled concentration she had when she faced Zuko.

Katara lifted her head. The moon was full and a small smirk tugged at her lips. It would've been a perfect night to spar. She would've trounced him. Chuckling to herself she turned around and froze as she caught sight of a half-dressed figure sitting on the balcony railing outside their room, one leg lazily hanging over the side.

It was opposite Azula's balcony and had a better view of the courtyard. Katara knew exactly who it was.

Zuko's head was tilted back, leaning against a wooden pillar as he gazed out over the palace walls and into the moon hanging above them. Briefly, his thoughts wandered to the Northern Water Tribe princess who had become the said celestial figure. Sokka had told him about her several times and in all those times, even after Sokka had professed is love for Suki, his voice held love for the moon princess.

He wondered if the moon princess was happy when she looked down on to the earth and saw the man she loved with another woman. Was she sad that she was not in her place?

He had certainly felt an numbing sadness in the pit of his stomach as he watched Katara kneel beside Aang and bow before an altar as an acolyte hit a small gong. After several hours of various chants, prayers, and then traditions from the Water Tribe, Zuko watched as Katara and Aang kissed as husband and wife.

And he smiled. Two people he loved were joined together, and happy and even though part of his heart ached, he wouldn't regret a thing. He would never regret loving Katara. His eyes rose back to the moon. He was sure that she didn't either.

Zuko heard a familiar rustle below him and looked down at the courtyard. He furrowed his brows, trying to make sense of the sight before him as he watched Katara go through familiar motions. As always, her movements were smooth and graceful, reflecting the water that moved around her as she went through the basic movements of waterbending.

He cocked his head to the side, wondering why she was starting with such novice motions. Then her movements grew quicker, the positions more complex, and the composition of her element changing. How far she had come from the unskilled rural girl who had frozen her own bother to his ship all those years ago.

A smile reached his face as he watched her arch her body, moving the water around her and gathering more from the grates around the courtyard. He chuckled. Did she plan on turning it into a pool?

She disappeared with wave and he craned his neck to see what she was doing. Suddenly, she shot up, a pillar of water supporting her as she was lifted into the air. Zuko's eyes widened as he stumbled back, nearly falling over his balcony railing as the pillar of water arched and turned towards him.

He heard the familiar cracking sounds of water freezing as Katara grinned and reached his balcony. She sat on a ledge of ice, looking proud of herself as she leaned forward and placed her elbows on her knees.

"Nice night, Fire Lord."

A small laugh escaped his lips as he shook his head took in the sight of her in front of him. Her hair was down, billowing over her blue robes as she perched herself in front of him with the full moon behind her, as if she had come down from it rather than from the courtyard below.

He walked closer and leaned forward, placing his forearms against the top of the railing as he leaned towards her. Their eyes meet and a clear teasing glint was mirrored. "Fancy trick you did there."

"You have to keep on your toes when you spar against Azula," Katara assured him. She gave him a slight questioning look. "You retired early tonight. I thought you'd be asleep by now."

"Now?" he almost scoffed. He pushed himself from the balcony and ran a hand through his hair. "With what's going to happen tomorrow? I couldn't get to sleep if someone knocked me out."

"That can be arranged."

"Funny," he replied. "What about you? Aren't you supposed to be in bed, too? I saw a lot of alcohol downstairs, I'm sure someone is going to need you in the morning."

Katara snorted. "Don't remind me," she sighed. "Are you nervous?"

"I'm getting married tomorrow," Zuko replied, as if that answered the question.

A wry smile tugged at her lips. "I know. Your bride's nervous, too. We kept assuring her everything will be fine. Mai will be helping her in the morning." Zuko nodded, thankfully.

He glanced up at Katara. "Were you this nervous when you were married?" It had been just a few months earlier.

She furrowed her brows and thought for a moment. "Yes," she admitted. "Very nervous, actually. The entire world was watching."

"I can understand that feeling."

She smirked slightly. "And you hadn't talked to me in months," she added. He looked down at shook his head, embarrassed at how dramatic he had been.

"I had a lot of thinking to do."

"I know." They didn't speak for a few moments. "You know, before you had arrived for the wedding, I kept thinking that you weren't going to come until halfway through the ceremony. I daydreamed that you'd burst through the doors, a hot mess, and proclaim your love for me. Then you'd run in and carry me out and then run away together."

Zuko barely held back a laugh. "I didn't think you thought of such things."

"Hey, I was getting married and you hadn't talked to me for months! I didn't know what you'd do!"

This time he snickered. "Did you think I was just sitting around in the Fire Nation, consumed with lust?"

"Well…," her face reddened. Admittedly, the thought did cross her mind. "Of course not!"

"Like you," he assured her as he reclaimed his seat on the balcony. "I had a lot of thinking to do. I meant what I said when we were fighting at the air temple. After a lot of thought and bending and Uncle staying for two months, I came to terms with everything."

"I know," Katara said. "Not to seduce you or anything, before you get married, but I think I love you more for that." He chuckled.

"I will always support you two, you know. Your happiness is mine," Zuko assured her. "And don't worry, I will pay the proper respect and affection to my new wife. Even if she doesn't have big, beautiful blue eyes."

Her expression softened. "She's a lucky woman, Zuko." He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," he whispered. He leaned back against the pillar. "Katara."

"Yes?"

"Can you sit with me here for just a bit longer?" he asked in a quiet voice. He didn't meet her eyes.

She smiled sadly. "Sure, Zuko."

The silence between them didn't serve to make things awkward. For the first time in a long while, it was a comfortable silence – one they had almost lost. A simple understanding was between the two of them and the peace that had once eluded them in the presence of each other had solidified.

As the moments dragged on, Katara let out a small yawn. Zuko glanced over and let out a heavy sigh. It was time to say good-bye.

"It's getting late and healer Katara will be needed to help numerous people tomorrow," he reminded her. "The last thing I need is someone throwing up during the ceremony."

"I promise you, I won't let anyone vomit during your wedding," Katara assured him as she stretched her arms. "The reception isn't my problem though."

He chuckled and slid off the railing and on to the balcony. "You know," he said as he looked at her. "You never told me you loved me. Even when we were at the air temple."

Katara furrowed her brows. Now that she thought about it, he was correct. She had acknowledged that she had love for him, but never directly told him that. "I thought about that afterwards…I guess, I always thought you knew," she told him.

Zuko nodded. "I think part of me always did know."

"How?" she asked, curiously.

"Everything," he shrugged. "From the beginning, everything seemed to point to it. Not the same kind of love that you have for Aang, of course. It's…different." He met her gaze. "It's _our love_."

She looked at him as he stood on the balcony, closest to where she was perched on her ice throne. "Are you happy with that?"

His smile reached his gold eyes. "Katara, I know that I will always have part of your heart," he told her as he extended his hand. "And that I will never be alone because of you. How can I not be happy with that?"

She smiled back as her hand grasped his. "For what it's worth, Zuko," she acknowledged as she leaned forward, welcoming the tingling feeling he gave her. "I'm happy knowing that, too."

He kissed cheek softly and gently stroked the side of her face. "Take care of Aang."

She held back the tears as they released each other's hand. "Congratulations on your marriage."

* * *

The drums beat quickly and all attention was turned towards the massive double doors before the main courtyard. Nobles, military leaders, and guests from the other nations turned their attention to the doors as the gongs sounded over them.

Two figures stood at the doorway, slowly stepping out beside each other and draped in elaborate wedding regalia. Gold hair pieces, jewelry dangling from the bride, expensive silks covering every inch of their bodies, even in the warm Fire Nation climate.

A Fire Mage stood beside the couple and took a deep breath. His words echoed clearly across the courtyard as he introduced the Fire Lord and the new Fire Lady to the citizens and the guests.

Cheers filled the courtyard as banners were unfurled and drums were beat. The procession through the crowds begun and flanked by guards on all sides, the stoic faced Fire Lord and blushing Fire Lady made their way through to where they would sit for the rest of the celebration.

A woman was crying beside Katara, sobbing about how her son was grown up and would start a family of his own soon as she clung to the Southern Water Tribe's chief. Behind them, a child tried to cheer on the couple with broken words trying to sound out 'Uncle Zuzu'.

Katara felt her heart ache, but a small smile came to her lips.

She felt a hand move over hers and give her a gentle squeeze. She turned towards the man beside her, dressed in formal orange and yellow robes.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked quietly, keeping his eyes on the procession below them.

Katara smiled softly. She turned her hand and squeezed him back, leaning against him and resting her head on his shoulder. "Yes."

* * *

**A.N.** – Thank you for reading and putting up with this story! I know just did the unthinkable for Zutara Week; marrying off the main couple to other people. Please be patient and hold off the hate mail. I am unsure if anyone knows that my reason for writing this story is to adhere it to what we know of the canon events and timelines, but give it a Zutara lean.

To be clear, I try not to character bash and I didn't want to antagonize any of the characters. Aang is genuinely a good guy and while he is the "other man" in the Zutara love story, I sincerely believe that Katara loves him, just not in an explosive, romantic way as I see her loving Zuko, but also not just as a sibling or child. I also think that all the characters have a strong bond with each other and that what they do isn't just naïve acts of self-sacrifice in the name of another, but acts of love and respect that have been carefully thought out and decided upon.

So I know that the readers are pissed at all of them for their choices (and for me for writing it), but that's kind of the way I saw it going and I want to stick to the story I had wanted to write. Thus, I thank you again for reading and for giving this fanfic your time.

**Today's Song** – "Talking to the Moon" – Bruno Mars


	6. Faded

**Azul**

_Faded_

By DamageCtrl

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

The woman standing before her now had gray streaks in her formerly all black hair. There were a few wrinkles around her eyes, especially in the corners. Some called them laugh lines, but for those who were not in Princess Azula's close circle, it would was hard to believe she'd do anything other than smirk.

"Everything you need should be there, Chief Bei Fong." Her voice was still steady and proud, bordering on arrogance. "The names, the locations of store houses and training facilities, even copies of their schematics."

Seated in front of her, the blind chief waited for her second in command to confirm. "She's right, Chief," a male voice said over the shuffling of papers on her desk. "It's…amazingly detailed." He looked up at the foreign royal, amazed. "Your Grace, how were you able to collect all of this?"

There was a slight shrug of her shoulders as her usual knowing smirk tugged at her lips. "What can I say? I'm just good with people."

"Lieutenant Sheng," Toph said from her seat behind the desk. "Please step outside. I need to speak to Princess Azula for a bit. Also, the kids are coming, so please send them in when they arrive."

The large man nodded. He quickly straightened the papers and put them back into one of the folders that were part of a large stack of evidence. "I'll bring them over when they come," he acknowledged. He gave a bow to his superior and then to the royal. "Princess."

"Lieutenant," Azula gave him a small nod.

Toph waited until the door closed and the officer was several paces away from the door before speaking. "I can't allow you to get further involved."

An almost mocking scoff came from the older woman. "Oh, my dear Toph, _you _cannot allow _me_?" she repeated haughtily. "I don't believe what I'm doing is illegal, therefore nor under your jurisdiction."

"Aside from the fact that what you've been doing is highly dangerous and could compromise your position at the Fire Nation embassy, I'm also saying this as a friend," Toph said as her blank eyes narrowed. "It's too risky for you to continue. Please let me and my squad handle it from here."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Azula replied coolly. "This may be your territory, but they are conspiring against my brother and my birth nation."

"They are also building illegal weapons, shipping contraband, and could threaten the peace and stability between the United Republic and the Fire Nation," Toph countered, her voice rising. She rose from her desk. "I've already contacted a few trusted friends in our armed forces. They will be assisting in the raids using the information you've provided us."

Azula narrowed her eyes. "When?"

"Next week."

"Next week is too late," Azula frowned disapprovingly. "This needs to be dealt with immediately. Zuko will be coming for Tenzin's birthday along with my nieces in a month. I want there to be as little spillover from this as possible and this entire debacle taken care of before they so much as board the royal cruiser here."

"We'll take care of it, Azula. This will be thorough. It isn't the first time that we've dealt with dissidents from the Fire Nation, or the Earth Kingdom, trying to gain a foothold on the United Republic for their gains," Toph reminded her.

Azula wasn't convinced. "Then at least allow me one more meeting with them," she conceded smoothly. "With the date of my family's arrival approaching and no sign of interference, they've grown arrogant. At the last meeting, they've introduced me to a few ministry members I was surprised to know were backing the seize. I have no doubt that a few more will arrive."

Toph was hesitant. "At Councilman Pao's office?" She shook her head. "It's in an urban area."

"My trusted chief, you seem to underestimate my abilities once more," Azula sighed, almost exasperated. "I've had the meeting moved to the Teng-Shen warehouses to the east. It's a rally with important hire ups."

"And how did you manage that?" Toph asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Well, these are people who are supporting my bid for the crown," the golden-eyed woman smirked. "They've been wanting to hear a rousing speech from me for years. Oh, and you and your squads are invited, of course."

"Of course," Toph frowned. "What exactly do you want?"

"Just…dot the area with a few of your best men. Make sure that they can catch sight of who leaves and who goes," Azula said. "I just want some more names, you see."

"What if something goes wrong," Toph insisted. "You've been manipulating them for years, Azula; playing a double agent. What if you're finally caught?"

"I'm simply playing some Pai Sho, my dear police chief. They don't suspect anything more. Besides, I have a contingency plan, as always," Azula rolled her eyes. "Have you no faith in me? Once I get the names of any more members who are high in the ranks, I'll stop."

"You swear it?" Toph kept her feet planted firmly to the ground. She could feel several familiar footsteps rushing towards her office.

Azula smiled confidently. "I swear." For the countless time, Toph wished that she could tell if Azula was lying.

"Hold on! Don't run!" a voice shouted in the hall. Azula looked over her shoulder at the door and smiled, softer.

"It looks as if your guests have a arrived."

"You can go in, Master Kata-ah!"

"Sorry, Lieutenant Sheng!" a high-pitched voice shouted as footsteps pounded down the hall. Katara's voice was heard apologizing to the fallen officer as the door burst open.

"Mommy, we're here!" a five-year-old Lin announced. She was still in her school uniform, having come from the half-day academy she and Tenzin attended. Behind her, Tenzin seemed to look as worn as a child could chasing after his best friend.

"He…hello, Aunt Toph…."

"Oh? Am I invisible? Why does only Toph get greetings?" Azula asked. Both children lit up. Lin stomped her foot on the ground, shooting herself up with a piece of stone as she flung her arms wide open.

"Auntie Lala!" Lin squealed as Azula chuckled and caught her easily in her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just some business. You know," Azula shrugged as she kissed the top of the little girl's head. "Boring adult work."

"Auntie Lala," Tenzin said as he tugged at her pant leg. "I'm glad you're here. I wanted to give you this!" He lifted up a piece of paper with a painted drawing of him and Lin on either side of who she assumed to be her, with a rainbow with the number 'six' written on it. 'To Auntie Lala from Tenzin and Lin' were carefully written on the side…or as written as carefully as the child could manage.

Azula raised a curious brow as Katara arrived. The gold-eyed woman looked at the paper. "It's an invitation to his birthday party at the island," the mother of the child explained. The other woman nodded.

Tenzin looked up at her earnestly. "You'll be able to come, won't you, Auntie Lala?"

"Only if you stop calling me Auntie Lala."

"But you like it when we call you that," Lin scrunched her face. "I can feel it. Mom's been teaching me to see like she does!"

"And you've already figured that much out?" Azula asked, putting on a slight tone of surprise. "Well…aren't you prodigal. Perhaps we should start a club."

"Oh! I can be in a club with Auntie Lala!" Lin looked excited. She looked down at Tenzin and smirked. "You can't join."

The gray-eyed child looked ready to cry as he heard that. "Why not! I can already ride my air scooter! I'm a good airbender! "

"And the cutest one I know," Azula said as she bent down and put Lin on the ground. She rubbed the top of his head. "I'll have to let you in now."

Tenzin smiled happily. Katara chuckled as she stood beside Toph. She looked over at the Chief of Police. "I know she says she's a people person, but a kid person is more like it," the waterbender chuckled. "So, why the visit?"

"She wanted to make sure the security for Zuko's arrival was enough," Toph replied coolly. "As always."

A smile reached Katara's face. "Well, these visits are important." She looked back to Azula and the two children practically clawing for her attention. "Thanks for watching the kids this afternoon. I haven't had a date with Aang in ages."

"You're married, I don't see why you need to 'date'," Toph replied drolly. With Katara's two older children either at the university or in the military, only Tenzin remained. Tenzin himself was a calm child, but when coupled with her daughter, they got into a surprising amount of trouble. "Are you going back to the office?"

"Yes, he's supposed to pick me up there," the blue-eyed woman beamed.

"If you're heading in that direction, allow me and my carriage to drop you off," Azula said. "I'm heading back to the embassy myself."

"Thanks, Azula."

"Auntie Lala," Tenzin tugged on her hand. She bent down and lent her ear as he motioned to whisper in it. "Don't forget what I want for my birthday , okay?"

"Don't worry, baldy," Azula assured him affectionate as she swept him in a hug and kissed his head. "I'm having it delivered the day of your little party."

"Lucky," Lin grumbled, pouting as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You got a present on my birthday, too."

"You doubt my gift-giving abilities now? Especially to my favorite little earthbender?" Azula scoffed. She bent down at met the child's eyes. "Because if so, I can always cancel the order I put in for your present, too."

Green eyes went wide. "Really!" she gasped, excited. "I love you, Auntie Lala!"

"You spoil them," Katara sang. Azula chuckled as the two children clung on to her. "They get two birthday gifts from you each year, one for each of their birthdays."

"I wanted to be fair," Azula reasoned coolly.

"I think that's more than fair," Toph snorted.

"Alright, you little brats. I love you, too, but you have to let me go," Azula said as she gave them one last squeeze. "I have to get back to work." The two children grinned as they released her. "I'll see you, Chief."

A grunt came from Toph as Azula and Katara walked out of the office. Halfway down the hall, Azula let out a heavy sigh. "What?" Katara chuckled.

"I don't understand why you two allow the children to come in and out of the police station of all places," Azula told her as she lifted up her nose. "It's dangerous."

"We're always with them when they're here," Katara assured her. "And you know we're careful."

"I doubt those two would get captured so easily, as well," Azula admitted as they walked out into the street and headed towards the awaiting carriage. "Considering what they can do." Katara chuckled as she climbed in. She took a seat across from Azula as the door closed behind them. She gave the driver instructions to go to Katara's office, first.

"Are you excited about your brother and nieces coming?" Katara smiled as the carriage began to move forward.

"Hmm…," Azula murmured as she looked out the window. "Of course. The girls are excited about coming back to the city. Will Bumi be coming to Tenzin's party?"

"No, he'll still be stationed in the north," Katara sighed, disappointed. "Kya will be home, though. Afterwards, she'll be heading to the Northern Water Tribe to do some healing studies."

"I'd say she's close to trumping you as the world's best healer," Azula smirked. "A shame about Bumi, though. One of the princesses will be so grossly disappointed."

"Oh?" Katara looked interested. "Which one?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy, I'm afraid," Azula sighed. "Aunt-niece confidentiality, you see."

Katara laughed quietly. "Well, you are their favorite aunt."

"I'm _everyone's_ favorite aunt," Azula told her proudly. "I don't know how they'll cope when I'm gone."

"That won't be for a while."

"It will be such a loss," she sighed. "I can imagine how devastated the family will be."

"We'll be devastated, too."

"I said _family_," Azula reminded her. "That includes all of you here." Katara smiled knowingly.

"I know," she said. Azula continued looking out the window.

"Our mother's death anniversary is coming up," she said in a solemn voice.

Across from her, Katara lowered her eyes sadly. "It's hard to believe it was a year ago." Ursa had died after a week of sickness in the Fire Nation. Everyone had been devastated. Before her, Hakoda had passed on. The Fire Lord's mother was at his side. Hakoda had passed with a joke, about how he hoped Kya would be understanding to the circumstances of the second love of his life. Ursa had replied that she was willing to share of Kya was. He had laughed, smiling, and then left them.

Before that, it had been her grandparents and Iroh, a death that resonated across all the nations. His ashes had been spread on a hill, by a tree in Ba Sing Se. One of Zuko's daughters swore she would name her son after him, hoping that he would retain all the good qualities of her granduncle.

"Sometimes, I forget how quickly we are aging," Azula admitted. "When I'm at home, I look in the mirror and wonder when I started to look so much like my mother. Outside, I see the children growing. Sokka's daughter is the most highly ranked woman in the United Republic's armed forces. Kya has boys following her around…I still remember when they were babies making sand castles in Ember Island."

A thoughtful look graced Katara's face as she nodded in agreement. "Someone has come seeking her hand," the waterbender chuckled. "I can only imagine how terrified he was approaching the Avatar. You know he wrote Zuko a letter asking him for advice on the matter?"

Azula let out a snort. "Zuko loves Kya as his own. He'd only suggest having an armed guard escort her everywhere."

"I doubt she's appreciate that," Katara laughed.

"We are all family, we're all protective of each other," Azula noted. She paused and looked at Katara. "Speaking of family, Katara, I do worry about Zuko. He's alone and raising his children by himself in the Fire Nation…."

Katara tilted her head to the side. "Are you thinking about moving back?"

"No," Azula told her firmly. "Republic City is my home. It has been for some time." She hesitated. "It is just…I do not want my brother to be alone. Mother is gone, so is Uncle…soon the girls will grow and leave."

Blue eyes softened across from her. "He'll never be alone, Azula," she assured her softly. "I promised him that."

Azula looked up and met Katara's eyes. "When?"

A faraway look rested on Katara's face "A long time ago, before either of us got married," she said. "It was back when you were still living in the South Pole."

"Why would you promise such a thing?"

"Because I saw him there, sitting and watching the festival," Katara said. "You and Ursa had integrated well into the family and the tribe that he was feeling a bit jealous and lonely."

"And so you told him he'd never be alone?" Azula raised a brow. "You can't exactly promise such a thing, Katara. We are all susceptible to time."

"Azula, as long as I walk this earth, Zuko will never be alone," the waterbender told her. "That is a promise he and I _both_ plan on keeping."

The carriage bounced gently along the newly paved street. Azula looked at Katara carefully. "That's quite a promise between friends."

The other woman smiled gently. "After so long, Azula, I think Zuko and I have become more than friends."

"I thought you said you loved Aang more."

"But I was _in_ love with Zuko," Katara minded her. "Don't get me wrong, I love my husband, but will always have love for your brother, as well."

Azula looked accepting of that answer. "Well…that is comforting to know."

The carriage came to a stop . "Master Katara, Your Grace, we've arrived."

"This is my stop," Katara said. Before she could open the door, it was pulled open from outside.

"It's fine, Mr. Chin, I've got it," a tall, middle-aged man said.

"Aang, you're early!" Katara's eyes widened as she saw her husband waiting for her outside the door. The Avatar smiled happily.

"Well, we wrapped up everything at the meeting rather quickly," Aang said as helped Katara down the steps. He looked into the carriage and gave Azula a small nod of his head. "Hi, Azula!"

"Hello," she gave him a nod of her head.

"Heading back to the embassy?" Aang asked. She nodded once more.

"For a bit. A have a bit of Pai So to play tonight and I wanted to prepare," she replied coolly.

"Well…um…nice seeing you." Aang awkwardly closed the door. Azula brushed aside the curtains and looked out the window.

"I hope you both enjoy your…date," she said, looking somewhat disturbed at the term.

"Thanks, Azula," Katara chuckled.

"Oh, are you still coming to Tenzin's birthday party?" Aang asked hopefully. "He insisted that we also buy those egg tarts you like so you'll come."

A wry smile rested on Azula's lips. "We'll see," she told him. She turned towards her driver. "Take us to the embassy, Mr. Chin."

"Yes, Your Grace!"

Azula looked back at the couple. "Take good care of them for me, Aang!" The carriage jerked forward and the two remaining benders waved.

Aang stopped in mid-wave and furrowed his brow. "Did she just all me _Aang_?" he asked, unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

"That is your name, isn't it?" Katara grinned. He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe she's finally starting to warm up to you."

* * *

Republic City's elite metalbending squad was stationed all around the warehouse. Research had shown that a Fire Nation ex-patriot owned it, but from her research, the actual funding to have it built was sketchy at best. Thus, it didn't surprise her at all when she met the Fire Nation's Naval Minister at the takeover rally.

Azula casually listened to them ramble on as she sat at the head of the table, quickly writing names on a piece of paper she had pulled from her pocket of her blue overcoat. As she finished listing the last of the names, she rolled it up and lifted her head. She gave a whistle, cutting off whoever had been speaking, and from somewhere in the room, a bird screeched.

The group went silent as a messenger hawk flew from the rafters and landed in front of the woman. Brazenly, Azula slipped the paper into a small metal container on the bird's back and gently scratched him under his beak.

"You…you brought a messenger bird, Your Highness?" one man asked surprised.

"Yes," Azula purred confidently. "Isn't he adorable? Councilman Sokka and his wife gave him to me." She lifted her arm and the bird flapped its massive wings before taking flight. "I wanted to name him Phoenix, but Tenzin and Lin had their hearts set on naming him Hawky VIII, Lord of Flight." She gave an interested nod of her head. "It's more a title, really."

"Did you need to send your hawk out, Princess?" one of the man asked.

"Yes," Azula rose to her feet. "But I can let him out myself." A flash of blue flew across the room, sending gasps across the crowd that had gathered to hear her speak. Several men clapped, amazed at how quick she had managed to generate lightning. Across the room, glass shattered as a window broke, allowing the messenger hawk to fly through.

"Only the princess can do such a thing," one man said to another beside her. "With her on our side, the Fire Nation is ours."

"Hardly," Azula said in a low voice under her breath. A proud smirk was on her face electricity seemed to spark around her. "So, gentleman," she said as she looked around the group. "Shall we get this meeting started?"

* * *

"Mommy!" Lin said as she looked towards the window. She saw a large bird tapping on the window. A familiar crest of a flame was on its chest piece and she recognized it immediately. "Mommy! Come here!"

"Is that Hawky?" Tenzin asked as he stood up from where he had been sitting with Lin, going over their reading assignments for the night.

"Hawky?" Toph said as she walked into the room. She stepped around the children and opened the door. She reached out her hand and felt the metal case on the messenger hawk's back. She took out a piece of paper and snorted. Who was stupid enough to send her a written message?

"Hey! That's the invitation I gave Auntie Lala!" Tenzin said. "What does it say? Is she coming?"

Toph furrowed her brows. A feeling of dread began knotting at her stomach. A knock sounded from her door. "Lin, go open it. It's Lieutenant Sheng."

"Yes, Mom!" Lin said. She scrambled for the door, opening it and letting in the officer.

"Dad?" Tenzin said, as he saw his father follow. "What are you doing here?" The distressed look on the Avatar's face as he entered the home quickly vanished as he put on a smile for the two children.

"Hey, kids, I hope you don't mind, but we need to talk to Toph for a bit," Aang told them.

Tenzin frowned. There were more police officers outside and his mother wasn't with his father. Weren't they having a date that night? "Dad…," he began carefully. Something was wrong. "Where's mom?"

"She's had to go send a message to your Uncle Zuko," Aang replied quickly. He tried to usher the children to the other room. "Please, kids. We just need a moment."

"It's nothing bad is it?" Tenzin asked, beginning to worry. He and Lin were lead into the hall.

"No," Aang tried to assure him. "Nothing…."

He left the two children there and Tenzin looked at Lin. Lin's eyes crinkled up. "He's lying," she said as her bare feet curled her toes.

"These are the names of some Fire Nation officials," they heard the Lieutenant saying from the living area.

"Why would Azula send you a list of Fire Nation officials?" Aang asked.

Toph's hands fisted at her sides. "Because she infiltrated a group trying to oust Zuko. She's been manipulating them for years, trying to get set them up for the fall. These are the names she was talking about!" Tenzin and Lin were hugging each other as the house nearly shook with Toph's anger. "I told her not to go! We have to-"

"Toph," Aang's voice was pained as his hand reached out and placed itself on his friend's shoulders. His eyes were damp as he clenched the invitation in his hand. "It's too late."

"What do you mean?" She already knew. She just prayed it was a lie.

"A warehouse in the Teng-Shen area had burst one gas line," Aang said. "The building exploded."

"No…."

"Many of the supporters were able to leave, but as per instruction, we were waiting and have caught most of them and those who escaped are being tracked as we speak."

Toph's hand shout and grabbed her underling's metal suit, her fingers curling into it easily. "Where is Azula!"

"She was inside," Aang said. "With the many of the higher ranks involved."

"We saw a flash of lightning break one of the glass windows at the top of the warehouse, then a hawk flew out. We were getting closer when the doors opened and people started rushing out." Beside him, Aang closed his eyes tightly and looked away. "Then the building exploded. Princess Azula was inside."

Toph swore and rushed out the door, the lieutenant following. Aang stood alone in the room, trying to hold back his own anguish. He had just seen her a few hours ago; calm and poised as always. He didn't know she was going. He didn't even known she had been undercover.

"Dad," a small voice said behind him. He felt the paper in his hand being pulled out by smaller hands. "Lin, what does it say?"

"Can't you read?" the little girl asked. They opened the piece of paper. Written in simple brush strokes, right above Azula's head in the drawing were a few characters. "That says love. That one is…sorry?"

Tenzin looked at the last few characters. "I'm sorry," he sounded out slowly. "I won't be able to make it."

* * *

The others were taking care of the arrangements. Suki and Toph were finalizing the preparation for Azula's traditional Fire Nation death rights. Sokka was handling the press and Aang was trying to keep the nation calm after a massive conspiracy planning on over throwing the Fire Lord and conquering the Fire Nation to create a new state had been uncovered on United Republic shores. All of this was happening as the family of friends struggled to cope with a loss of 'everyone's favorite aunt'.

Bumi had made an emergency return home. Kya and their cousin had stationed themselves with Tenzin and Lin, who had been inconsolable.

The Master Waterbender was waiting at a modest dock at Air Temple Island, watching a small transport boat break free from the entourage of escort ships it had been traveling with. The cool autumn air seemed colder as is blew across the ocean and Katara tightened her coat around her body.

As the metal vessel arrived, she approached it from the dock. A young woman descended.

"Aunt Katara," she whispered sadly. Her red and black robes were replaced with mourning white as she embraced the older woman.

"I'm so sorry, princess," Katara whispered back as their embraced tightly.

"I'm sorry, too," the young royal said. She pulled back and looked up at the ship. "Father is still in his cabin. He hasn't spoken since we boarded."

It was a subtle request for help. Katara nodded and cupped her face. "Kya and the others are upstairs with the younger children. Why don't you go up to meet them. Is your sister here?"

"She's trying to coax Father out."

"I'll send her down," Katara replied. She climbed up the stairs and followed the directions a few crewmen gave her until she saw the oldest princess knocking on the door of her father's cabin.

"Aunt Katara, he won't…."

"I know, dear," Katara assured her. "Go up to the temple compound. The others are waiting there. I'll bring your father in a bit."

The black-haired young woman hugged her tightly. "Thank you." She left the hall and Katara turned her attention to the door.

She lifted her hand and gave it a small knock. "Zuko?" one hand rested on the handle and turned it. It was unlocked. "I'm coming in." She waited for answer, but didn't hear one. Quietly, she pushed open the door and looked into the rom.

Zuko was sitting on the floor, several boxes around him. His hair was down and he was still in his sleep attire. She wondered if he had gotten any sleep at all. In his hand was a portrait of him and his sister just a few years earlier, when he had come to see the newborn Tenzin. Dry, blank eyes stared down at it. Katara's eyes softened as he stepped inside. She lingered by the door, waiting for the Fire Lord to acknowledge her.

Long moments seemed to pass before a choked rasp filled the silence.

"She didn't tell me," Zuko's voice reached her ears. "She'd been following them for years, uniting all the fractions of the rebel groups to one large group so she could get rid of them all at once." He shook his head as he grit his teeth. "Didn't she know how dangerous it was?"

Soft footsteps carefully approached him. "Azula didn't know the meaning of dangerous," she said. "It was both a vice and a strength."

"She did this for me, didn't she?" Zuko croaked.

She knelt down on her knees beside him. "She did it for all of us, Zuko. She died to protect you, the girls, to protect this city and our nations from the war and carnage _we_ had to grow up with." She could feel her eyes tearing up once more. "She's a_ hero_, Zuko."

His eyes shut tight as tears collected. He grit his teeth. "She's gone, Katara," he tried desperately to hold back. "I never got to say good-bye! She's gone! My sister is gone!"

Her arms wrapped around him tightly, crushing him against her body as she buried her face against his. She cried into his hair as their sobs filled the room.

In the hall, a tattooed man closed his eyes, trying to hold back a cry as he heard the two of them inside the room. He could almost feel the pain seeping through the door. The loss of his friend hurt him, but it was clear that the person who needed Katara most now was Zuko. And, perhaps, from how close the two had been, no one understood each other more at that moment than the two of them.

Azula was their sister, someone who stood by them loyally and had willingly put herself in danger and died for their sakes. She had left their lives so abruptly and Katara had been so quiet. He had been worried.

Aang pushed himself from hall and left the ship. For the first time since they received the news, Katara allowed herself to cry, and he was sure it was not just for the Fire Nation Princess.

* * *

If someone had told them, when they were still children, that Azula the prodigal firebender and teenager who had infiltrated and conquered Ba Sing Se, would have her few remains cremated in a traditional Fire Nation ceremony in a city that was built atop former Fire Nation colonies, and hailed as a respected and admired figurehead, hero, and beloved aunt of the Avatar's children, the group would never had believed them.

But as Tenzin slipped his and Lin's 'good-bye drawing to Auntie Lala' under the white sheet that covered what they had found of Azula, Katara could only grasp Zuko's hand tighter. Kya and her cousin carried the crying children further away from the site as Aang finished his eulogy, praising Azula and holding her as a shining example of redemption, honor, and hope.

"The Fire Lord will now carry out the final rights," Aang said aloud. Katara looked beside her as Zuko, in his white robes, rose to his feet. His hand was shaking in hers as he pulled away.

The crowds watching were silent as Zuko took a deep breath. He readied his stance. They felt the burst of hot air before a roar sounded, a spiraling blue flame flew from his arms. He brought it down over his sister's body and held the fire over her, keeping it the intense blue color she always used.

As he stood before the blue inferno, tears slid down his face. "Good-bye, Azula," he whispered. "I love you, too."

The crowds slowly began to disperse. The older children brought the younger ones back to the island and after many hours, only Zuko stood alone in front of the smoldering ashes. A figure approached him silently from behind. Her arms slipped beneath his and wrapped around his torso. He could fell her behind him, pressing the side of her face between his shoulders, trying to wipe away her own tears.

"I never thought that she'd leave us," Katara said quietly. "She was always there…so haughty and proud. She always pretended she didn't need anyone and that we were should be honored to be close to her, but I don't know if anyone could love us more than she could."

Calloused hands rose over her arms and moved over them softly, resting over her hands before grasping them and giving them a desperate , pained squeeze. "I wish I had been there, Katara," he whispered. "She didn't have to do this on her own. Alone."

"She wasn't alone, Zuko," Katara answered, muffling her voice as she buried her face behind him. "In her heart…in her mind…she wasn't alone. That's why she did what she did."

"But it wasn't necessary," Zuko choked out. "You heard what Toph said. You read the reports. Why would she do that? We all loved her, why would she leave us like that without so much as warning?"

A small voice in the back of her head sounded. _"Well…that is comforting to know."_

Katara felt her chest contract. A strained cry came from behind him. Azula had been acting strangely before she left and Katara hadn't paid any attention. She didn't know anything had been wrong. Azula had wanted confirmation that those she was leaving behind would be taking care of…as if she knew what would happen that night.

"She was the only sister I had…," Zuko said quietly. The family that he had grown up with, that he had desperately tried to keep together, was gone. He shut his eyes tightly.

Her arms tightened around him. "Azula's gone, Zuko," she choked out . "But you're not alone. You'll _never_ be alone," she cried against him.

The Fire Lord turned around, holding her arms in his hands as he turned to face her. His hands cupped her face as a sad, but reassuring smile tugged at his thin lips. "I know."

"Guys," a voice said behind them. Katara buried her face in Zuko's chest, still crying as he stroked her hair back and cradled her against him.

"What is it, Aang?" Zuko asked the other man.

The Avatar gave him a wry smile, a bit jealous, but at the same time, understanding. "Let's go home." Katara nodded quietly. She stepped away from Zuko, wiping her eyes as she reached for Aang's extended hand. As they walked to the awaiting carriage, she didn't let go of Zuko's.

* * *

An accident took Toph and Sokka from them. They had been killed in the line of duty; Sokka had been caught in the fray. Ty Lee passed on in Kyoshi Island, married with fraternal twin boys. Suki had Water Tribe rights at her funeral, in accordance to her wishes.

One by one, time caught up with their friends and family. They were at a point in their lives where 'only one big surprise' was left and each time it happened, the heartache did not fade any less. With this one, the Fire Lord knew it would be far from fading.

Zuko had rushed to their side, thrusting his responsibilities to his daughter as he took his fastest ship to Republic City the instant word reached him: the Avatar was on deaths' doorstep. Tenzin had met him at the dock and led him to his father. In a modest room, he found them: Aang's family, his own daughter who was working at the embassy, and Lin. He ignored the acolytes hovering around as he stumbled into the room, unable to believe what he was seeing.

When had Aang grown so old? When had his face gotten so taunt and bags appeared under his eyes? When did he get those wrinkles? The man lying on the bed was not the boy he remembered.

"Zuko," Aang had smiled and for a moment, the Fire Lord caught a glimpse of the fun-loving, youthful Avatar he knew. Until Aang tried to crane his neck, only to wince and be unable to.

"Don't strain yourself," Zuko said as he quickly reached Aang's side. He gave everyone else in the room a small nod to acknowledge them. "Just rest, Aang. Conserve your energy."

Even nearly unable to move, Zuko could see the amusement in sparkling gray eyes. "I'll have enough energy afterwards," he assured Zuko. He met gold eyes. "Thanks for coming. I was waiting for you."

"I'm sorry I took so long," Zuko apologized. "I tried to get here as fast as I could."

"You made it just in time," Aang smiled tiredly. Zuko shook his head. Sitting on the edge of the bed, beside Aang's head and clutching his hand tightly was Katara. Her eyes were red and her face was streaked with tears. Gray hair had nearly overtaken her formerly brown locks.

"Don't talk like that!" Katara choked out. "You'll be fine!" Everyone knew it wasn't true. Aang looked up at her lovingly.

"Honey, I don't think even you can save me this time," he whispered as he struggled to move her hand closer to his lips. He placed a dry, weak kiss on the back of her hand as she tried to keep from sobbing. "Thank you for _everything_, Katara."

"Aang, no-"

"You," Aang told Zuko, his eyes starting to blur. "Thank you."

"I owe you more thanks, Aang."

"No," Aang wheezed. "You've done so much…you don't even…!" He began to cough and it seemed that everyone in the room rushed forward. He up a hand to keep them at bay. "I've got it…I've got it…," he choked out.

"Aang, just rest," Zuko said as he stood up. "We can talk more in the morning, alright?" he suggested hopefully. "Don't worry about it tonight, buddy. We have plenty of time to chat later, okay?" He could feel his eyes growing wet.

They shared a look that confirmed that there would be no morning talk. "Zuko," Aang whispered as he held out his other hand and grasped the Fire Lord's. One last spark of amusement from his eyes. "Good-bye, Hotman."

"Aang!" Katara cried as she fell over him. He smiled tiredly as he felt her against him. She stayed with him until the end and he knew she'd love him even after he was gone, regardless of who else was in her heart. Aang was happy with that. Zuko felt his grip on his hand weaken. He began to pale and shake his head, praying that it wasn't happening. Katara was sobbing. "Don't say-"

"Love you."

The room was suddenly cold.

Avatar Aang had died.

* * *

He found her sitting on the small dock of Aang's Memorial Island, on the edge. Her legs and feet hung over the water and she seemed to be in deep thought. For a moment, Zuko wondered if it was odd to see someone their age doing something he had seen her do when they were still teenagers.

Zuko looked at his pocket watch. He had a few more minutes until the transport boat from his ship would come and pick him up. He approached the blue-clad woman.

"I heard you just arrived," Katara said without looking up from the water. "I'm glad I caught you."

He walked closer and stopped behind her. "How did you know I was going to be here?"

A sad smile graced her face. At the base beneath her late husband's monument, flowers had filled the room and incense wafted from the openings.

"It's early in the morning, you're an early riser. The ferries from the city don't come here this early, so one would need their own boat, like you, and," she said as she looked over her shoulder and met his gaze. "It's Aang's death anniversary."

Zuko lowered his head, his lips in a line. "I just wanted to say hi to a good friend," he said as he lifted his head and looked up at the towering statue that protruded from the bay. "Before the crowds come…just me and him."

She nodded. She drew her legs up and moved to stand. "I'm sorry I interrupted."

"Yes, it was always you who got between us, wasn't it?" Zuko asked, grinning slightly. Katara grinned back.

"I suppose that's one way of looking at it," she conceded as she stood before him. "I was hoping to see you before I leave."

He furrowed his brows and gave her a questioning look. "Leave?" He didn't like where this was going. He had come back for her. He had spent a year preparing to hand over his duties to the newly crowned Fire Lady in preparation. "What do you mean _leave_?" he asked as his eyes crinkled up.

"The search has begun, Zuko," Katara informed him gently.

"The search…," his voice trailed off as he took in a heavy breath. "For the new Avatar," he deduced. He looked at her unsurely. "I thought the White Lotus was handling that." In fact, he had even signed on the order to do so.

"They are, but I must prepare," she told him. He looked confused and she smiled. Even at his age, he looked rather handsome when he looked lost. She lifted a hand and gently cupped the side of his face. "These past two years, Zuko…I cannot thank you enough for staying at my side," she smiled lovingly as his hand rested over hers and kept it against him. "Through your letters and your frequent visits, my pained heart has healed quickly."

"You're going to apologize for something, aren't you?" Zuko frowned as a look of distress clouded his eyes. Gold ones searched hers desperately. "Katara…I've tried to do what I couldn't - what I didn't do all those years ago. I know it may be too soon, but I've tried to build that substance you wanted."

She looked at him curiously, almost amused by his confusion. "Substance? What on earth are you talking about, Zuko?"

He took step back from her. "Years ago…at the air temple," he said. "You said there was no substance in our relationship."

"And you think you have fulfilled that in two years?" Katara asked. He looked unsure. She smiled and chuckled. "Zuko, did you think that you spent two years building 'substance'? You foolish man," she shook her head. She stroked his hair back lovingly as she closed the gap between their bodies. "When we re-established that friendship that been strained in our 20's, we had started building that substance. It didn't happen in two years. It wasn't your lame love letters or the flowers or the-"

"Wait, wait…," Zuko cut her off and frowned as he drew his head back. He narrowed his eyes. "Did you call my letters lame?"

"Focus," Katara said grasping his chin firmly. "Zuko, we created a family. You. Me. Everyone. We were in each other's lives constantly. We saw each other several times a year, we shared letters, food…we have a_ lifetime_ of memories together. Not just us, but with everyone. I _got to know_ the man I was _in love_ with as a young woman."

Zuko narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "When?"

"It doesn't matter."

"While you were married to Aang?"

"We're standing on his monument, Zuko," Katara reminded him dully. She shook her head and leaned upwards, pressing her forehead against his as she closed her eyes. "The point is that I got to know the man I was in love with and came to love him not just as a friend, but as a man."

Zuko blinked. "…While you were married to Aang?" he persisted.

"If his statue comes alive right now and crushes you with his staff, I won't have any regrets," Katara frowned. She stepped back from him and slid her hands to rest on his chest. "I still love Aang," she told him. "But I also love you."

His eyes saddened. "Then why do you want to leave?" he asked quietly. His hands rose and held hers against his chest. "If you love me….why?"

"I have one final duty to Aang," Katara told him. He understood and while he was disappointed, he knew why Aang had chosen her. Katara was still the best waterbender in the world. He would not deny the next reincarnation of his best friend the best waterbending teacher the nations had to offer.

"Which tribe?" Zuko asked.

"We're not sure yet. There aren't many claims right now, but there will be soon."

"Will you move to whichever tribe the child is in?" he asked. Katara nodded. He took a deep breath. "Then I'll come with you."

She knew he'd say that. "Weren't you going to do intermediary work between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom now that your daughter has the throne?" she reminded him. "You know there are people on both sides who will only work with you."

"That was when I thought I could talk you into coming with me," Zuko told her. "If you're going to train the next Avatar, then-"

"Then I will need to focus all my energy into training the child," Katara cut him off. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. "We have different callings right now, Zuko. The world needs us again, but for different things."

"That's not fair, Katara," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face against the top of her head.

"It's not the end, you know," Katara replied. She pulled her head away from his and met his eyes. "You are always welcomed to visit once it is settled."

"I'll challenge the brat for taking you from me," Zuko grumbled. Katara laughed. His eyes softened as he looked down at her. One hand played with one of her hair loops. "I'll keep writing."

"And I'll write back," Katara answered. "I know I have you Zuko, no matter what happens."

"And I'll never leave you alone," he told her softly. He leaned down. "I promise." His eyes fluttered closed. Before he could press his against her lips, a hand was in his way. His eyes flashed open and his brows knit together. "Katara?" he asked, his voice muffled by her hand between them.

"I love you, but can we not kiss on my late husband's memorial?" Katara reminded him. "For spirit's sake, Zuko. It's his death anniversary. I doubt he wants to see this." Gold eyes slowly trailed form her face to the status. He could almost see Aang giving him a deadpan look, as if asking him if he had to kiss his wife_ there_, in front of a several story high figure of him.

"You win this time, Avatar…," Zuko grumbled as he pulled away. He stepped back from the blue-eyed woman and watched as she headed towards a small boat. He couldn't see any oars, but then again, she had taught the Avatar…and would teach the next. He stood at the edge of the dock and let out a heavy breath as he watched her get on to the boat. As she stood on it, she looked up him.

"Zuko, this isn't good-bye," she told the male.

He nodded his head sadly. "I know." _I love you. I'll see you soon._

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Then, aren't you going to get in?"

It took a moment for her invitation to sink it. "What?" She shook her head, wondering just how easily confused one man could be.

"I'm not leaving yet," she clarified. "I'll take you to the mainland."

He was touched. "Oh…that's fine, Katara. I have a transport picking me up in a few-"

"Zuko, honestly," Katara sighed as she ran her hand down her face. She looked at him, somewhat frustrated. "I don't leave, _yet_. Why don't you _join me _in the city?" He stared at her dumbly for just a few moments longer.

Then, the torch in his mind ignited. "Oh." His eyes widened as he felt blood rush to his face. "_Oooh_…."

Katara gave him a deadpan look. "Just get in the boat, Zuko." Before he could even order his legs to move, he felt something almost shove him from behind. He stumbled and barely caught himself in time to jump into the boat without slamming face first on to the floor. He looked back at where he had been standing. No one was there. Katara snorted. "Graceful landing there, Fire Lord."

"Haha," Zuko grumbled. "Just get moving, peasant," he told her affectionately. He took a seat on the small wooden boat as Katara faced Republic City and raised her arms. The boat moved forward and Zuko looked back at the statue they were leaving behind. "Thanks…Hotman."

* * *

**A.N.** – Thank you very much for reading! If you guys didn't know by now, I love writing a "good" Azula. When I wrote UaSS, I found it was actually pretty fun to write her on the good guy's side, but still sharp tongued, manipulative, and willful. And then I had the children call her a ridiculous nickname and I killed her off. Anyway, with this chapter we have one more to go and then this is all over. If you guys want, I can break down the idea and themes for the story at the end of the next chapter. Other than that, thank you again for your time!

**Today's Song** – "All We Are" – One Republic


	7. Seasons

**Azul**

_Seasons_

By DamageCtrl

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

**Today's Song** - "Every Breath" – Boyce Avenue

* * *

The air was chill and the island was covered with a nice layer of fluffy, white snow. It wasn't enough to make moving around the island troublesome, but was more than enough for a snowball fight.

"Hah! I got you!" A tightly packed ball of snow exploded against a young man's head as it slammed into him.

"Aww…no fair, Korra!" the new Avatar's earthbending friend protested as he turned around, still packing together his own snowball in his hands. "You waterbended that!"

"Nuh-uh! Korra and I just have good aim!" Ikki stuck her tongue out.

"Ikki," the elderly woman's raspy voice scolded gently. "What did we discuss about sticking out your tongue." Her granddaughter deflated a bit.

"But, Gran-Gran, he's making false accusations!" Ikki pouted. The silver-haired woman stopped on the path and gave her grandchild a dull look. Ikki slumped forward. "Fine…."

As Katara continued up the path to the meditation pavilion, Bolin grinned from ear to ear. "Looks like _Gran-Gran_ is on my side-"

Another ball of snow hit him square in the face. Ikki narrowed her eyes and pointed from hers to Bolin's. "I'm watching you."

Katara shook her head tiredly. "Gran-Gran," Jinora said as she skidded to a stop as she passed the elder. She still held a basket that she had used to bring fruit to the flying lemurs. "Do you want to join us now that you're done with your morning walk?"

"Whoa, whoa!" Korra shouted behind them. "I don't think that's fair, Jinora! That's tilting the balance a little too much. Katara's the best in the world! Whoever is on her team is sure to win."

"Umm, Korra," Mako asked from where he was seated on a bench by the path. He was eating a peach he'd gotten from Tenzin's eldest. "You're the _Avatar_. I think you have a slight edge over the other team already."

"Yes," Korra conceded as she motioned her hands towards her master before moving them back to herself. "But _she _is the person who _taught me_." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him an unimpressed look. "Do you get where I'm going with this, Mako?"

"It's alright," Katara chuckled. "I think I'd rather take a rest after my walk around the island."

"See," Mako pointed out. "Master Katara doesn't have time to play games with us."

"_Us_?" Bolin drew his head back and let out a little scoff. "Meelo hit you in the head once with a snowball and then you quit."

"Yeah, you quitter!" a little bald boy yelled as he peeked out from behind the snow fortress he and Bolin were using as a shield. "Is that all you can take!" he challenged.

Mako ran his hand down his face. "It is when my _own teammates _hit me," he grumbled.

"It was friendly fire!" Meelo argued earnestly. "And who said you could get in the way of my aim!" he added, pointing accusingly at the firebender.

Katara barely held back a laugh as she turned back to Jinora, who was shaking her head. "I'm happy just knowing you kids are having fun," she told them warmly. "Jinora, will you go inside and have someone bring me some tea?"

"Of course, Gran-Gran," Jinora nodded dutifully. "What kind?"

"Jasmine," Katara told her. The pre-teen turned and headed back to the main house. "Use the Jasmine Dragon brand, Jinora!"

"Okay, Gran-Gran!" the girl assured her. "I'll have someone bring it up to the pavilion for you!"

"Thank you, dear," the old woman smiled intently and continued her slow, steady walk to pavilion.

Korra watched her mentor go, somewhat amused. Her friends had been treating Katara like a fragile old woman and while Korra acknowledged that Katara was old, she knew the master waterbender was still far from fragile. She had no doubt Katara could out bend her any day.

"Korra, duck!" Ikki shouted. The young Avatar barely managed to bend a wall of snow in front of her before Bolin and Meelo's attack could hit her.

"No fair!" Katara continued to chuckle to herself as she heard her grandson and Bolin's protests.

The old woman took a seat on a bench Tenzin had the acolytes put for her on the pavilion. Since she arrived a few days earlier, she had joined them a few times for meditation, but her son fretted about her 'old bones'.

Katara snorted. She was old, not broken. Sighing, she took a moment to take in the view of Yue Bay. Even over the sound of her pupil, grandchildren, and their friends below, she could hear the steady sound of the ocean and relished the familiar sea breeze against her worn face.

She slipped her hand into the pocket of her thick, blue parka and removed an envelope. A formal seal had been placed on it and stamped with an all too familiar design. Her gloved hands moved over the seal.

_His Royal Highness, Fire Lord Zuko's Official Seal. _

Briefly, she still wondered why he still used it. She removed the carefully folded letter and settled in to re-read the last message he sent her.

* * *

It always took some time for him to get used to the cold, but it wasn't unwelcomed. It was refreshing in a way; different from the humid heat of the Fire Nation. He found that he sort of enjoyed the snug feeling of being wrapped in a warm coat.

He finished buttoning the top of the heavy, black trench and tucked his blue scarf carefully around his collar to make sure to keep his body heat in.

"And you sure you'll come for dinner?" he asked the woman who had walked with him outside. "I've already sent a message to Tenzin telling them to add an extra seat."

The woman, who still wore a metal uniform under her own trench coat, nodded. "Yes, Uncle," Lin replied, though somewhat exasperated. She didn't exactly feel like taking a ferry to Air Temple Island after an exhausting day at work, but she couldn't turn down the old man's invitation. "I may be a little late, but I'll make it."

"Good girl," he told her. He smiled warmly and gave her a light hug. "I will see you tonight at dinner with the family." Lin nodded and stood on the sidewalk as the retired Fire Lord's driver opened the back door of a dark red vehicle.

Zuko stepped in and the door closed behind him. Lin gave him a wave as the car started up and drove away. The old man checked the watch in his pocket once more an nodded. He was right on time.

Squinted gold eyes looked out the window as they passed through the city. Every time he returned, there seemed to be new buildings and new sights. Nothing really matched the fast pace of Republic City. It was a bit overwhelming, even after all the places he had been to in his life.

As they drove passed various buildings, including the city hall, the police station, and the park, he also noticed the buildings that had been built over old ones. That was where the metal workshops once more. On that corner was the restaurant Sokka used to take him and Aang to drink on 'men's night out'.

A nostalgic smiled reached Zuko's face as he saw the tower. He could still remember when it was a half-built piece of metal jutting out of the sky line one very amazing night, many years ago.

His sister had always been quite persistent about him and Katara. He chuckled to himself before looking down sadly at his hands. That was where he had met Lin early that morning; at Azula's memorial. It was a well-kept, modest crypt overlooking the city. His sister always did like being on top of the world.

Lin was there to change Azula's incense, as she and Tenzin alternated doing every month, and was surprised to see him there. She thought he hadn't arrived yet. Zuko had insisted he take her to breakfast to catch up and he had sat through and listened, interested, as she told her story of the siege of the city.

He had heard bits and pieces; stories from letters from his grandson, Katara, the others. He couldn't wait to hear Korra's version.

As Lin finished her story, Zuko felt his eyes moistening. He silently blamed his old age as he told her that Toph would've been so proud. He then paused and added "So would your Auntie Lala."

After coaxing her to join them for dinner, he headed out. He had plans that day.

"Ah, Mr. Yee, can you stop a moment," Zuko leaned forward to tap his driver's shoulders. "By that flower shop. I need to get something." The car pulled to the side and Zuko got out, insisting that his driver stay in the car.

The Fire Lord emerged from the shop holding bouquet of black and white lilies. His driver was impressed. The shopkeeper walked Zuko out, bowing and thanking him for his rather expensive purchase.

A few moments later, they drove past his statue and he felt somewhat embarrassed. It was a rather flashy statue, now that he thought about it. Still, Aang had absolutely insisted. Sokka and Teo had engineered the eternal flame coming from the statue's hand.

Katara said she liked it, he remembered. "It reminds me of when you were young and good-looking." Zuko frowned. She had been teasing him back then, but now, as he caught the reflection of himself on the window, he wondered if she still thought him so.

He was old and wrinkled. Women no longer fainted in his presence nor fanned themselves upon the sight of him. Now, it seemed, that sort of attention had been passed on to Iroh and, when given the chance, the boy could deliver. Zuko chuckled to himself. "Just like Uncle."

As the car turned on to a road flanking the bay, he looked out at the ocean and this thoughts turned to the inevitable: Katara. It didn't matter what age she was, in his eyes, she was and always would be that beautiful, breath-taking young woman with the blue eyes he still dreamt of.

It had been too long since he had last seen her, having been caught up with his work and she guiding the now fully-realized Avatar.

In the bay, he could see the statue of his friend and behind it, Air Temple Island – his next stop. The car parked in front of a private cruiser baring Fire Nation flags on its stern and bow.

Mr. Yee got out of the car and rounded the side of it. He opened the door and the elderly Fire Lord stepped out.

"The cruiser is ready to take you to the island, Your Highness," his driver bowed his head. Zuko gave him a small nod.

"Thank you, Mr. Yee," he said as he began to walk towards the ramp leading to the boat. Several guards were waiting for him.

"Your Highness, would you like another coat or perhaps a cloak?" one of the men on board asked as he reached the main deck. "It will be colder on the water."

Zuko shook his head and turned his attention to the front of the ship. "It's alright, Captain," he assured the younger man. "I love the cold."

* * *

"Okay, buddy, we're cornered. They out number us, they have a waterbender, and probably more snowballs than we can count," Bolin huffed as he crouched behind their fortress wall, trying to give a pep talk to his teammate. "But we I believe we can do this. Are you with me, little bro?"

Meelo nodded. He threw his arms in the air. "Let's get those stinky girls!" he cheered.

"That's the spirit!" Bolin agreed. He handed Meelo a snowball. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" The two shot up from behind their wall, their arms pulled back and ready to throw the snow balls when they saw three girls standing in front of them.

"Heh," Korra smirked as she held a snowball in her hand. "I don't think so."

"Ahh!" Bolin cried out as he was suddenly pelted over and over with snow balls.

"Retreat!" Meelo screamed as he dove back behind their wall. "Retreat!"

Mako remained on his bench, shaking his head as his brother dramatically fell to the ground, twitching and reaching for him. "Mako! Mako, save me!"

"You're on your own, Bo," the firebender grinned as he pointedly ignored his sibling.

Korra raised a brow. "Too mature to have a snowball fight, are you…," she mumbled. She narrowed her eyes. "I'll fix that. Girls," she called, huddling them closer.

Mako heard a trilling beside him and smiled as he saw the fire ferret wiggling up the bench and beside him. "Hey, Pabu," he smiled. "Hungry?" he asked as he reached for another peach.

Pabu seemed to answer and sat up on his hind legs, waiting for the treat. Mako carefully ripped a peach in half and gave one to the animal. Before he could bite into it, the fire ferret let out an alarmed squeak and jumped off the bench.

Confused, Mako turned around and saw the snowballs. He rose to his feet, unsure whether to dive for cover or not, just as a wave of blue fire seemed to fly from the side. The fire made quick work of the snowballs.

Bolin's jaw dropped as Mako fell back on to his seat, stunned.

"What was that!" Bolin choked out as he turned towards the source.

Tenzin was approaching them with someone beside him. He was an elderly man with white hair, dressed in a classy black trench coat and a blue scarf. His hair was pulled back into a neat top knot and a worn scar marred his left eye. Under one arm was a large bouquet of panda lilies.

"Hey!" Mako shouted as he shot up from his seat. "What are you doing! You could've burnt somebody!"

"Tenzin," the old man said as he narrowed gold eyes and he leaned upwards. "Is that the firebender?"

"Yes," Tenzin nodded. "That's him."

A snort left the old man, clearly unimpressed with Mako. He passed the young firebender on his way to the other children. "He needs to practice more," he said under his breath. Mako looked affronted. He opened his mouth, but the old man was already past him.

He turned towards the master airbender. "Who does that old man think he is?"

"You don't recognize him?" Tenzin asked, raising a brow. He had thought the scar was tell-tale. "He is Fire Lord Zuko."

The airbender found some amusement watching Mako pale. Across from them, Korra was hugging the old man.

"Zuko, I'm glad you come!" she beamed as she embraced him tightly.

"It is good to see you, Korra," he said as he pulled back. He smiled affectionately at the young woman. "And look how you've grown since I last saw you!"

Korra laughed. "You say that every time you see me," she grinned lopsidedly.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your firebending test, but after what I heard happened here, I think I need to congratulate you on more than passing a test," he told her.

Korra shook her head. "It's my job! I am the Avatar!"

Zuko smiled warmly. "Yes, you are."

"Fire Lord Zuko! Fire Lord Zuko!" another voice piped behind him earnestly. "Hi! How are you! Are you visiting? When did you get here? Ooh! Are those panda lilies! Those are expensive! Who are you giving them to, hmm?"

Zuko chuckled slightly. This one was definitely one of Aang's grandchildren.

"Well, I thought I'd give them to the lovely young ladies here at the temple," he said. He carefully pulled one flower from the bunch. "Here is one for you." Ikki squealed with delight, receiving her flower and bouncing to the side. "And one for Jinora," Zuko continued, offering another one to the eldest of the siblings.

"Thank you, Fire Lord," her soft voice replied as she received it.

"Of course, one for Korra," he said as he gave one to the Avatar. Mako was frowning.

"And who are the rest for, I wonder…," Korra grinned knowingly.

"Wait a second, how come all the girls get flowers? What do I get!" Meelo demanded as he moved in front of his sisters.

"I brought a box of green tea mochi for you-"

"Really! Where? Do you have it?" the child was suddenly crawling on his shoulders and for the life of him, Zuko wasn't sure how it happened. "I don't see it!"

"Meelo, get off the Fire Lord!" Tenzin sighed tiredly before rushing in to pry his son off. "Your mother has the mochi! I'm so sorry about this, Uncle!"

Korra laughed as Mako stopped beside her, eyeing the Fire Lord warily as Jinora asked him a question. He reached into his coat and produced a book, making the girl's face light up.

"You didn't tell us you know the Fire Lord," Mako said as Bolin seemed to check out the flower in Korra's hand.

"Of course I know him," Korra snorted, as if it should've been expected. "Zuko used to visit the South Pole all the time. He even wrote me a letter of encouragement before my firebending test! He's probably the best firebender I know!"

And suddenly, the younger firebender found himself a bit jealous.

"Yeah, but he's not just 'Zuko'," Bolin said. "He's the _Fire Lord_! You know _royalty_!"

Korra's brows furrowed. She looked down at the flower in her hand. "To be honest, Zuko never really seemed like royalty. He's pretty down to earth." Down to earth and a highly skilled firebender.

"Are you kidding me?" Mako asked with disbelief. "Look at him, Korra. The old man just screams out wealth." He motioned his arms to the Fire Lord. He was rich, too. Was that what Korra admired? Wealthy master benders who gave women expensive flowers and were good with children?

He shook his head. He was clearly overthinking the situation.

"It wasn't that," Korra said as she shook her head. "He used to come with some guards and stuff, but he'd play with me and give me firebending tips. He seemed to really know how to get through to me. He also used to tell me all these stories from my past life." She paused and looked up. "Maybe that's it," she said as she looked at Zuko. The old man laughed at something one of the children said. "Maybe it's because we were friends before."

"Was he always this thoughtful, then?" a voice asked behind them. Pema was holding Rohan, a panda lily sticking out from her bun. "Because half the older female acolytes are going crazy preparing dishes for him."

A devious smirk crossed Korra as she leaned forward, to Mako, who didn't seem displeased with no longer being the main firebender of the moment. "I heard Zuko was the epitome of '_hotman_' when he was younger."

"Hmm…he _is_ rather attractive from that statue of his at the plaza," Bolin nodded in agreement as he rubbed his chin. Mako shot him an annoyed glare. "What, it's just an observation."

"Mom! Look what Fire Lord Zuko gave me!" Jinora gushed excitedly as rushed forward. "It's a copy of the details during his first five years as the Fire Lord! It even has pictures!"

She opened it up and the bending trio looked at the carefully painted portrait of a young Fire Lord.

"Wow," Bolin stated. "The statue do not do him justice." Korra nodded. Mako ran a hand down his face. It looked like he had much to catch up to.

Behind them, Ikki looked at Zuko earnestly. "…and so we won the first three rounds, but Mako and Daddy won't play with us and so it's not much of a challenge. If you want you can play, too! We need more people. Do you want to play on Meelo and Bolin's team?" the middle child gushed.

Unfortunately for Meelo and Bolin's team, old gold eyes had settled on someone much more interesting sitting with her back to them at the pavilion. "Perhaps later, Ikki," Zuko said as he stood up straight. He patted the child on the head as he waked past her.

Ikki sighed disappointedly, but rushed back to her sister. "Hey, Jinora! Don't you want to ask him something about his mom!" she asked as she reached her sister's side.

Jinora looked past the group and watched as the old man adjusted the collar of his coat and approach her grandmother. A soft smile reached her lips as she clutched her new book against her. "It can wait."

* * *

"Hello, miss," a voice said behind her as she poured some tea into a cup on the small table in front of her. "May I join you?"

"You most certainly can," Katara replied casually. Cloth shuffled beside her and she felt the wooden bench move as another figure took his seat.

"For you," Zuko said as he slipped the flowers in front of her.

"Oh, my…," Katara looked mildly surprised as she accepted the bouquet. "So this is what they were gushing about below."

"But the most flowers still go to the most beautiful woman here," Zuko told her. Katara gave him an amused look.

"Your lines get worse every year, you know that?" she asked. The old man sighed heavily and slumped his shoulders, defeated once more.

"I'm trying here, Katara." He heard her laugh and watched as she brought the flowers to her face and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and relishing the scent. He looked hopeful. "Do you like them?"

"I love them," she assured him as she placed them carefully on her other side. "Thank you, Zuko." She reached forward and lifted a tea cup she had just filled. "You must be cold from the boat ride. Drink some tea."

Zuko chuckled as he accepted the drink. He cupped it in his hands and blew over the top. "You sound like Uncle."

"That's a compliment," Katara assured him as she took a sip of her own. "And speaking of Iroh, I just saw the boy the other day. I always knew he'd be a handsome one."

A small teasing smile reached Zuko's face. "Like his grandfather?"

"Well, I may be a bit biased on the subject," Katara replied back. Zuko chuckled.

"Meelo...he's an interesting one," Zuko sighed. "Reminds me of Aang. He and the girls share his spirit."

"I have to admit, they can be quite a handful," she admitted.

"But they're wonderful," Zuko assured her. "Aang would be so proud."

Beside him Katara nodded. "Thank you, Zuko." She brought her tea cup to her lips and took another sip, reveling in the hot liquid warming her body. The two settled into a comfortable silence, watching the movements on the bay and listening to the waves below.

As Zuko finished his tea, he caught the sight of something small and white descending slowly to the ground. He sat up straight.

"It's snowing!" he said suddenly as he watched more and more white flakes descend.

Katara looked over at him and let out a little laugh. "Yes, genius. It wouldn't be the first time."

A faint blush reached his face as he laughed back and shook his head. "Sorry…I just…you know we don't see that in the Fire Nation," he reminded her.

"Zuko, you were once stuck indoors for three days in the South Pole during a snow storm," she reminded him. He laughed once more.

"At least your dad's house was warm," he pointed out. He sighed. "The South Pole sure has changed…. Do you remember the first time we met?" he asked as he looked over at her. "It was so long ago."

Her eyes softened as she placed her cup back on to the table. "I remember," she recalled softly. "I remember the snow and ice when your ship appeared, practically ramming through poor Sokka's wall." She snickered. "You came down from the ship, thinking you were a big shot. I thought you were a stubborn, snobby, whiny little teenager."

Zuko rolled his eyes and placed his tea cup beside hers. "Thanks a lot," he mumbled. He smirked. "What about you? I remember you froze Sokka to my ship."

"Well, I advanced rather quickly," Katara countered as she met his challenging look. "Remember when we fought in the oasis?"

"Of course I do," Zuko scoffed. "I beat you!" they said at the same time. A moment later, the two were laughing at the memory. Zuko wiped a mirthful tear from the corner of his eye. "That was an eventful few months afterwards."

Katara hummed in agreement. "I've never seen someone change sides so many times in one spring."

"I was having a difficult time," he reminded her. He had been cut off from the Royal Family, he felt worthless and weak.

She looked back at him knowingly. "It was a difficult time for _all _of us." There had been deserts, battles, allies made and allies lost.

He sighed, conceding. "Do you remember the first time you encountered Azula? Or the first time we all stood against her?"

Katara smiled a sad smile. Her eyes moistened just a bit at the name. "If you told us then that we'd become so close, I would've said you were crazy."

The smile on his face mirrored hers. "It wasn't that surprising, really," Zuko admitted. "You two were both incredible benders."

"Mmm-hmm," Katara nodded. She struggled to keep from smiling too smugly. "We also each had an annoying older brother."

Beside her, Zuko looked unimpressed. "What a coincidence, Sokka and I always complained about our little-miss-perfect younger sisters."

"I wasn't perfect!" Katara retorted proudly. Intent gold eyes looked back at her, as if telling her he believed over wise. Katara looked away, embarrassed.

Zuko looked back at the water. "I went to her memorial today. Lin was changing the incense."

"She still slips sometimes and refers to her as Auntie Lala," Katara smiled sadly.

"I know," Zuko nodded. "We should go visit her while we're both here…together." Beside him, Katara nodded once more.

She gazed out over the water. "The summer after that," she recalled. "That changed everything."

"But the hard part came afterwards," he said. "In the fall." She understood. The months, even years, after the end of a hundred years of war were a difficult transition time. They were all so busy, desperately trying to keep peace and build a future for their children that wasn't consumed in war. Zuko closed his eyes. "The fall season is always the worst for me."

Blue eyes turned to him and gave him a curious look. "What do you mean?"

"When I was banished, it was the fall season," he told her. "My mother disappeared from our lives then, too." Then he paused. "And one fall, you married someone else."

His eyes met hers and she felt her chest ache once more. Sad eyes seemed to reflect each other as Katara recounted even more memories. "So did you."

He turned his head away. "We were both happy with other people, Katara," he reminded her. That wasn't a lie and he was happy that they were. "But I never stopped…I couldn't."

"I know."

He looked at his hands in front of him and crinkled his yes. "I love you…and I loved Aang. He was my friend and I respected him. Cared for him as my own."

"I know, Zuko," Katara assured him softly. "And he loved you as well. I also never doubted his love for me." She took a heavy breath. "But I love you differently."

His heart was calm. "I know."

The old woman closed her eyes and seemed to inhale the seal breeze. "All the seasons that have passed cannot change that," she admitted as she opened her blue orbs. "Nor will they ever."

Zuko stared at the water, watching the snow fall around them. On his lap, he clenched his hands.

"I do not know how many more await us. Now, every season we live is a gift," he told her. He unclenched his hands. "But there is no reason to spend them alone." He turned to her and watched her eyes rim with tears. "Katara…spend the rest of them with me."

She felt her body shaking as she tried to calm herself. After years, they finally had a chance. A solid, real chance. No duties were in their way. No obligations or other people. She didn't know how long they had left. She didn't even know if they'd make it into the next season, but she would not waste this one.

He kept his eyes on her, holding his breath in anticipation.

"The fall was always bad to you, yes," Katara agreed quietly. "But how was the winter?"

A pained, hopeful smile reached his face. "Don't you remember when we met?" he asked thoughtfully. "Katara, I met_ you_ in the winter," he paused as his eyes softened. "Knowing that is what gets me through the fall."

She closed her eyes tightly. "It is cold now," she said. "Sit closer." Zuko didn't hesitate. He slid closer to her, but still being careful of the distance. When he stopped and moved no further, she closed the remaining gap. Their thighs touched, side by side, and she placed her warm, gloveless hand over his.

Zuko held his breath as the cool sea breeze swept over them gently. He looked almost afraid to look at her and turned his eyes elsewhere.

A movement caught his attention and he felt someone lean against him. He turned his head and saw Katara rest her head against his shoulder, snuggling against him to get comfortable. A smile reached his face. The old man closed his eyes and rested his head atop hers, placing a soft kiss on her silver locks.

"I don't know how many more we have. The end of our own season is coming, Zuko, and with it uncertainties beyond our control," she told him softly as her hand squeezed his. He squeezed back. "But it will be bearable and I will be happy to live it," Katara smiled. "So long as I'm with you."

* * *

**BONUS CRACK – _The Effects of Old People PDA_**

Jinora lifted her hand and wiped the corner of her eye as she watched the Fire Lord kiss the top of her grandmother's head. Beside her, Bolin sniffled from where they were watching the old couple.

"That's so cute," Bolin said as he wiped his eyes with his brother's scarf. Mako frowned before tugging it from his hands.

Korra grinned as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't know Master Katara had a thing for the Fire Lord…," she trailed off. "Although that does explain why he visited so often."

"Yeah, well…I guess it's kind of romantic," Mako acknowledged as he watched the old woman turn to look at the old man beside her.

Smiling, Zuko placed a kiss on Katara's forehead. "Aww…," Jinora, Ikki, and Korra chorused. They watched the old woman laugh a bit a turn her head, only to have the Fire Lord kiss her cheek.

"Heh…okay," Korra said. Zuko then quickly kissed Katara on the lips. Korra drew her head back, cringing slightly. "Not in front of the children…."

It continued on. A kiss on her nose. A kiss on her chin. A kiss on her lips…they weren't letting go.

"Ah!" Bolin grimanced as he and the others turned the way the moment it became clear the Fire Lord was not going to let the waterbending master settle for just a small kiss. "Gross! They're old!"

"I think we've seen enough!" Korra said as she turned around and began ushering the girls away. "Uh…let's head back to the hall and get some mochi before Meelo eats it all!"

Everyone quickly agreed and began making a beeline towards the hall when they saw someone approaching from the dock. For a moment, they didn't recognize him without his uniform.

It was Jinora gasped and stood up straight as she recognized him. Her cheeks flooded with a blush. "General Iroh!"

"Hi, girls," the tall man smiled warmly at them. He wore casual, civilian clothing. "Korra, boys, how are you all doing?"

"Why does he call us boys? We're not that much younger than he is," Mako sighed.

"Hello, Sir," Korra said. "We didn't know you were coming today."

"Grandfather's orders," the man smiled. Korra could almost see a twinkle in his smile as he did so. "Is he here already?"

"Um…yes, Sir, but I think you should wait with us in the hall," Mako offered. "He brought some mochi and they're going fast."

"Yeah!" Bolin urged. "Not that we're trying to distract you or anything!"

Korra and Mako both gave him a look and he shrank back, smiling weakly.

"I should go greet him first," Iroh told them, still smiling. "Where is he?"

"He's in the meditation pavilion!" Ikki piped. Korra's hand shot down to cover her mouth.

"Pefect! Thank you, Ikki," he said. He began to walk around the group, heading towards the pavilion.

"Sir," Jinora winced.

"I'll follow you all over in a bit," he assured them. Concerned, but unable to stop him, they watched as the United Republic general headed around the corner.

"We tried." Mako asserted.

They made it two more steps to the hall, when a horrified yell filled the air.

* * *

**BONUS CRACK II –_ A Few Moments with Azula, Fire Nation Princess, Ambassador, and Best-Selling Spirit World Novelist  
_**

_His lips slowly trailed down her stomach, pressing gently against her soft, rich flesh as bit her lower lip and tried to restrain a cry. She tilted her head back, her eyes shut tight, as his fingers deftly untied her belt. _

_"I don't think we should be doing this...," she panted. A hot breath seared just below her naval as his hands slid between cloth and skin, tugging the thin, blue fabric down. _

_"You came to me, child of water," his rough voice replied. His golden eyes rose, looking at her from beneath hooded lids as his tongue raked her skin. "But I'll give you one chance to. Yes or no." She shuddered as she felt his hands riding up her bare thighs. "Answer me."_

_"Ye...yes-"_

"Okay!" The book snapped closed and a pair of gray eyes looked at the affronted spirit across from him. "I can't read this."

"Why not?" Azula demanded. "I need to know if I should add anything to my draft before I submit it to Wan Shi Tong!"

The last avatar handed the book back to her. "Azula, no offense, but it's kind of clear who you're writing about and I don't think I need to visualize my wife with your brother."

Azula scoffed. "First of all, it is _not_ your wife and my brother!" she hissed as she snatched the book from him. "He just happens to be a rough and tumble, disgraced noble with a heart of gold, looking for redemption and she is water fairy princess who is going to save him from himself! Honestly, what do you think I write!"

"I'm not reading it," Aang stressed as he began to walk away.

"Yangchen, Kuruk, and my great-grandfather enjoyed it!" Azula shouted after him. She scowled. "Humph...who else is on my list..." She took out a piece of paper. "Ah! Mothers!"

* * *

"It is the third in my series," Azula told her mother proudly as she presented the book to two women who were seemingly having a picnic. "Wan Shi Tong gave me until next week to send him the draft for publication at the library, but I wanted to see what others thought."

"Have you gotten any good feedback, darling?" Ursa asked as the other woman accepted the book. Slender brown hands flipped through the pages curiously.

Azula scowled once more. "Nothing! The Avatars, except for that tasteless hack, Aang, enjoyed it, but they didn't give me any solid statements. All Yue and Suki do is gush over it and every time I get Sokka to read it, he has 'ideas' and completely ruins what I as going for."

"Azula, dear, is this about the noble and the water fairy princess again?" the blue eyed woman asked, looking up and smiling at her. Azula nodded.

"Yes, Kya-mom."

"Oh, Ursa! We've been waiting for this!" Kya beamed. She clutched it against her as she looked at the other woman. "We must finish it before Hakoda gets back!"

Azula looked somewhat disappointed. "Dad doesn't like it?"

"It's not that, darling," Ursa told her, unsure how to phrase it. "It's just that...it seems to make him upset."

"He has this odd notion in his head that the noble is Zuko and the princess is Katara," Kya sighed, exasperated. "We keep telling him that's not the case, but he seems so adamant over such a silly idea."

Azula frowned. "Well, give it a read and let me know."

"Of course, my dearest," Ursa said. Azula bent down and received a kiss on the head from both women.

"Thank you, Mothers. Once you finish, I have some others to give it to."

* * *

"I think he's an arrogant noble. He doesn't deserve the poor, sweet water fairy," Pakku snorted as he pushed the book away from him distastefully. Across from him, Iroh shook his head.

"He's not arrogant, Pakku. He is simply confused and in need of guidance," Iroh asserted.

"I liked it!" Bumi said as he moved his Pai Sho piece across from Jeong Jeong. "You've got another good one, Azula!"

"Thank you, Bumi," the female spirit nodded. She looked over at Piandao. "And you, Sir?"

"I think you need to add more action scenes when he's running around with a sword," the older spirit told her. "I still enjoy the second book best, when they're wearing masks."

"I'm more the first book, where he captures her and they bond," Iroh beamed.

"That's not bonding, that's a hostage syndrome," Pakku rolled his eyes.

Iroh easily ignored him. "Well, my niece, are you ready to give this Wan Shi Tong?"

"I supposed," Azula conceded. "Thank you for reading."

* * *

"Pre-orders? Already?" Azula asked as she stood beside the owl. Several library spirits rushed past her, readying copies of her book.

"Yes, several, actually."

"Who?" the female princess pried.

"The usual. Suki, Yue, Haru, The Boulder, Admiral Jee, your mothers, your grandmothers, your great-grandmothers, Lu Ten and the 23rd branch of the Fire Nation military that perished during the siege of Ba Sing Se, the usual Avatars, Ty Lee, and of course, Zhao," the owl said as he walked beside her. "We have some new ones, as well. Brothers, I believe. They highly enjoyed your last two books and were praising the characterization of the noble as an antihero. The eldest one, Noatak, I believe, has paid extra for a signed copy."

Azula's chest puffed up with pride. And Toph said she couldn't write a book...

"Excellent, I'll be sure to do that," Azula said before heading out the door of the library.

"By the way, Princess Azula," the library spirit asked. It cocked it's head to the side. "Do you have any plans on your next book?"

"Book four?" Azula asked. The spirit nodded. She smirked as she began to vanish from sight. "I was thinking of a whole new cast with some old characters. Possibly a new city with a new threat."

"Do you have a title?"

"No. Book four is still up in the air."

* * *

_**Azul**_

**The End**

* * *

**A.N.** – Thank you all very, very much for your patience with my fanfic. I know it has been a angst-filled, heartbreaking ride and I cannot thank you enough for taking time to read and trying to have faith in me. While it's not the best Zutara, I felt it was as plausible a Zutara as I could write in accordance to canon, and I hope I have at least somewhat lived up to your expectations. I am also sorry if anything I wrote made you cry at inappropriate places, such as work or school. I also apologize for any images of old!Zutara doing um...activities.

This has been my first Zutara Week and while I tried to start early, I didn't get to the first chapter until the day before it started. I tried to put as much planning and effort into this, even though I wrote each chapter the day before it was due. I spent quite some time looking up songs to listen to and the ones I suggested are the main themes for each chapter.

I have long wanted to write an Azula gets emotionally and mentally healed in the Water Tribe fanfic, along with Ursa secretly falls in love with Hakoda, but Hakoda still loves Kya fanfic, so I integrated those in this story. As for Iroh and his tea shop, we are exploring that in our Brothers of Ba Sing Se Jet/Zuko/Sokka vigilante bromance fic.

As for writing more Zutara (because someone will ask. Someone_ always_ asks.), I probably won't be any time soon, considering I'm in the middle of another fanfic and editing/writing two pieces of original fiction of self-publication (one is a Christmas present) ^_^. Always happy to chat, so if you can find me, don't hesitate to drop a note. I always try to reply.

Anyway, it has been a pretty hectic week for me; writing during breaks at work, late into the night at home, and so forth to get out these chapters (even with all the typos and errors – I apologize; they were hastily written), but it has been enjoyable. I hope to be able to do it again next year. Thank you for joining me on my first Zutara week! Now, off to get a manicure – my fingers and nails deserve it after the pounding I gave them this week. Much love and take care!


End file.
